


Atrapa a la Reina

by keikokeiko1



Series: Atrapadas [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F, Humor, Romance, en algun momento se mencionan traumas pasados, slowburn, un poco crackfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1
Summary: -Entonces tu tía atrapó a un pokémon nivel Legendario - Harvey comparó la situación con algo conocido.-Más que eso, es la madre de  todos ellos, Harvey - dijo Sabrina, llevándose una mano a la frente ¿algún día dejarían de meterse en problemas?(Completo)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Atrapadas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053137
Comments: 66
Kudos: 67





	1. Este plan es terrible

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo/escribiendo la mitad del tiempo. Comencé a escribir en foros de rol rpg (estoy tan mayor) pero hace mil años que no toco un documento. Así que paciencia si hay errores.

Zelda se encontró en una difícil situación. 

La idea de cruzar a otro plano era tan absurda como volverse católica. Pero allí estaba, salvando nuevamente a su familia de la muerte inminente.

Frente a ella, dos demonios custodiando una celda. En el interior de la misma, su sobrina y su estúpido amigo mortal.

-Bruja, tienes suerte que estén aquí y no devorados por algún otro demonio. Infringieron las reglas. No nos importa el apellido de la niña - dijo el demonio - su castigo son cien años de encierro.

-Debe existir una manera- dijo Zelda, impaciente. Los había extorsionado, les había ofrecido cumplirles un favor, incluso les amenazó... nada.

-Si, claro. Si la fianza la paga el rey - el demonio recibió un codazo por parte de su compañero -Lo siento. La reina.

Su Sobrina podía controlar el clima, revivir familiares, pero no podía simplemente haber orado por Lilith. A veces Zelda se cuestionaba los métodos con los que la habían criado ¿dónde había sacado Sabrina tanta cabezonería?

-No quería que viniera a rescatarme de nuevo, es humillante tía - dijo Sabrina. Su sobrina no oraba a nadie. Y estaba bien, pero debía recordar su situación -Tampoco quería que vinieras - dijo Sabrina -Ya pensaré en algo - prometió, la verdad, no quería la ayuda de nadie.

-Deja de decir tonterías Sabrina ¿crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que pienses en algo? - Zelda puso los ojos en blanco. Esto le estaba trayendo un dolor de cabeza que no quería, realmente no quería. 

En un santiamén juntó sus manos y pronunció las palabras de la oración conocida desde su infancia. Sinceramente no iba a darse con vueltas, desconocía las consecuencias de permanecer en el infierno durante mucho tiempo ¿y si luego se les complicaba el regreso? No se iba a quedar esperando a que Sabrina tuviera una de sus fantásticas ideas. 

-... te invoco, con urgencia, Lilith - Añadió al final, para que le llegara el mensaje. 

No sabía qué le daba más dolor de cabeza, si ayudar a Sabrina o invocar a la demonio a la que había negado asilo meses atrás. Comprendía un poco la necedad de su sobrina de llamarla, pero no tenían muchas más opciones. Zelda tendría que iniciar una pelea a muerte con los carceleros y corría el peligro de que aparecieran muchos más. No era como en el otro plano, donde la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un ejército de demonios era escasa. Estaban en su territorio, no al revés.

-Realmente espero que esto sea importante - fue la voz que erizó su piel a sus espaldas. Al girarse, Zelda vio a la reina acercándose.

No llevaba el vestido del día de su coronación. Estaba vestida como Mary Wardwell esta vez, con una cazadora de cuero negro y un vestido ajustado color esmeralda. Sus ojos azules ya no fingían la amabilidad de cuando se hacía pasar por la maestra de Sabrina. Esta vez se mostraban fríos, calculadores y arrogantes. Zelda tenía la misma expresión de irritación.

-Su Excelencia - dijo el demonio carcelero, explicando la situación general: El humano había cruzado y la bruja le había seguido, ninguno tenía monedas para Caronte.

Por ende, terminaron alli. Sin monedas era imposible volver a cruzar en bote por el lago de las almas. Los habían detenido porque habían querido pasar de igual manera. Zelda rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, ya había oído toda la historia y tener que oírla de nuevo solo acrecentó el malestar general de la Sacerdotisa.

-Tienen suerte de que no les hayan devorado - dijo la reina, concluyendo de la misma manera -Son cien años, limpios. - fue su veredicto, con las manos en la cintura en jarra, mirando con desdén hacia la "jaula" donde estaban Harvey y Sabrina.

-Para ser que nos abandonaste en nuestro peor momento, podrías hacer algo ahora - se quejó Zelda.

-¿Oí bien? Creo que luego de haberme negado refugio no tienes absolutamente nada que exigir - dijo Lilith imitando la pose de la bruja.

-Sabrina no puede estar encerrada allí como un mono de circo, así que dime cómo sacarla de ahí o tendré que buscar la manera - dijo Zelda perdiendo la paciencia. Si se tenía que batir a duelo con cada demonio, Caronte y la reina del infierno, pues lo haría.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo - enfrentó Lilith, molesta. Odiaba las amenazas. Y a los Spellman arrogantes, más todavía.

-Lilith, si eres reina es porque yo te ayudé con eso ¡Me lo debes! - dijo Sabrina, desde su prisión ridícula.

-Y te regresé el favor al resolver tu pequeño fracaso de viaje en el tiempo - dijo Lilith rodando los ojos.

Fue entonces el turno de Zelda de acercarse a uno de los demonios carceleros y tomarlo del brazo. Lilith alzó las cejas ante el atrevimiento, observando a la Sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué debo hacer? No lo repetiré de nuevo - la mirada de Zelda iba cargada de odio. Cómo siempre que le hacían perder la paciencia.

-Emmm... Bueno... Necesitamos que pague a Caronte dos monedas y esas las tiene la Reina - dijo nervioso el demonio, no le gustaba el modo en que la bruja le estaba acorralando, este era simplemente su trabajo como carcelero.

-No es una gran reina ¿no crees? - susurró Zelda al oído del demonio -¿por qué no me ayudas?

-Señora, no me comprometa... - respondió el demonio en voz baja. 

-¿Vine aquí sólo para charlar con los guardias? - dijo Lilith en queja alzando la voz pero la verdad era es que estaba curiosa por ver con qué le salía al paso la condenada bruja. 

No podía oír lo que le preguntaba al carcelero y estaba poniéndose de malhumor cada segundo que pasaba allí de pie.

-¿Cómo se las quito? - preguntó Zelda en confidencia.

-B-bueno, solo el rey puede tocar y emplear las monedas y... Y su prole, es decir, sus hijos de sangre - dijo el demonio -Y la Consorte - se rascó la cabeza, sabiendo que esta información era confidencial.

-¿No hay otra manera? - preguntó Zelda frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno... -se rascó la cabeza el Demonio. Esto podía ponerse feo. Pero ¿qué era un demonio sino un activador de caos? generar problemas estaba en su naturaleza, tanto como el sol daba calor, los demonios causaban desastres.

-Dime lo que sepas ¿no tienes ganas de verla perder, aunque sea una vez? - dijo Zelda, picando la herida.

-Puede intentar... Bueno, es una locura pero... Puede atar a un demonio a hacer su voluntad - dijo el guardia.

-¿Cómo? - exigió saber Zelda.

-Esto está volviéndose aburrido - dijo Lilith. Girándose para irse.

-Lilith escucha, necesito decirte algo - dijo Sabrina, que había escuchado suficiente de la charla de su tía para saber que necesitaba distraerla.

-Las brujas... Las brujas pueden realizar el Amarre Maleficarum - dijo el guardia, susurrando las últimas palabras con miedo.

Mencionar algo así le podía costar la cabeza. Pero como había dicho la bruja, todos los demonios habían quedado algo resentidos con Lilith luego de su brutal ascensión al poder. 

-¡Cierto! Qué idiota, lo había olvidado. - dijo Zelda dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Sí pero... Un demonio tan poderoso como Lilith... -advirtió el demonio. En el fondo, si la bruja moría en el intento también sería una ganancia.

-No me importa - Zelda se giró justo cuando Lilith comenzaba a caminar hacia la jaula de su Sobrina.

Lilith se sorprendió al ver a Zelda Spellman rematando la distancia hasta salirle al paso ¿y ahora qué tramaba? La pose de la reina fue de defensa pura, un paso hacia atrás y una mirada cauta, calculadora, sobre la pelirroja que le salía en ese momento al cruce. 

-Mi Reina - dijo Zelda afectada, el cambio en su tono de voz hizo que Lilith alzara las cejas. 

Más aún cuando las manos de la Sacerdotisa de Hécate rozaron las suyas ¿iba a rogar? relamente no podía creerlo. Lilith frunció las cejas al notar la súplica en el tono de la bruja. 

-Le ruego... Deje a Sabrina ir - su rostro estaba cerca de la reina, susurrando prácticamente en su rostro. 

Lilith se tensó, esa proximidad no le estaba gustando nada, pero la sorpresa fue lo que la hizo esperar a ver con qué le salía ahora la matriarca de los Spellman.

-No me interesa - fueron las palabras de Lilith - Estoy harta de que Sabrina no pague ninguna consecuencia de nada de lo que hace - la había salvado docenas de veces. Cien años no eran nada para una bruja como ella. Mitad angel, viviría quizás hasta más que Llilith.

-Por favor... - las manos de la bruja se posaron en sus hombros, su mirada, intensa. 

Por un momento Lilith confundió los papeles ¿intentaba seducirla para liberar a Sabrina? ¿Y por qué la idea no se le hacía tan perturbadora? 

-No. No lo merece. Ni siquiera está arrepentida - dijo la reina, observando a una adolescente muy pagada de sí misma sin una gota de sudor en la frente. Mocosa.

-Lilith... - Zelda dejó una caricia en las manos de la reina, deslizando sus dedos por sus muñecas, las uñas de la bruja haciendo una suave caricia - Lilitū de Aradia... - Lilith regresó la mirada enseguida a Zelda, sus ojos de piedra clavándose en la pelirroja ¿Osaba a utilizar su nombre completo? ¿qué descaro era este? -Te marco como mía - fue el susurró de la bruja.

Y Lilith se dió cuenta que las uñas de Zelda habían trazado un dibujo en su muñeca izquierda. La rabia la cegó, empujando a Zelda hacia atrás con fuerza, levantándose la manga del brazo y viendo la... Condenada hija de... Que el cielo se la llevara... Por el dios falso y todos sus ángeles... Lilitū tembló cuando alzó la vista y vio la misma marca, como un espejo, la marca de bruja de Zelda en su propia muñeca.

-No tienes la magia suficiente, Spellman - tembló de ira, su voz baja y amenazadora como jamás la habían visto -pero solo por intentarlo mereces morir - dijo dando un paso hacia ella. 

La iba a estrangular con sus propias manos. No iba a dejarle un solo cabello en su bonita cabeza. No quedaría rastros de la bruja para cuando terminara de torturarla indefinidamente para siempre. 

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que soy? - la Sacerdotisa hizo el cabello hacia atrás, levantándose del suelo. Levantó su muñeca, dónde se veía una pequeña mancha triangular. Con su índice, presionó en el medio. -Yo, Zelda Phiona Spellman... - dijo y, debió darle un crédito a Lilith, apenas pronunció su propio nombre, la magia se concentró en ese punto de tal manera que casi la hace arrodillar del esfuerzo.

-¡Cállate! Te juro... - Lilith sintió su magia ser llamada con tanta intensidad que debió inclinarse hacia adelante.

La marca en su muñeca ardía como el cielo mismo, como si hubieran intentado bendecirla todos los ángeles del cielo. Vio que la pequeña forma de triángulo brillaba por los lados. Se estaba copiando. 

-¡Detente! - luchó, lanzando un golpe de magia con su mano derecha en dirección a Zelda.

Zelda golpeó la espalda contra la jaula de Sabrina, el dolor la hizo sisear, pero no sacó la mano de su marca. Si no se desmayaba antes, tanta magia. Estaba segura que su propia alma estaba siendo consumida. Sí, no estaba cazando un pájaro o una mariposa. Era la reina del infierno 

\- Reclamo con mi marca de nacimiento... - Sabrina logró sacar una mano de la jaula y bloqueó el segundo y el tercer ataque de Lilith a su tía. Pero no sabía si podría con un cuarto o quinto, la jaula bloqueaba gran parte de sus poderes - A... Lilitū de Aradia... La primer bruja y... Madre de demonios... - algo le goteó de la nariz. Sangre. Si no moría en el intento. -Como mía. - alrededor se levantó el polvo como si por allí estuviera a punto de pasar un huracán. 

La magia era tan intensa que el aire vibraba con electricidad palpable. Incluso Sabrina sintió un miedo intenso por las consecuencias de aquello. Los guardias se cubrieron, imposibilitados de moverse siquiera, por el flujo de magia tan fuerte que rodeaba a las dos mujeres.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, haré que te arrepientas cada... Segundo de tu vida - sollozó Lilith, con rabia. Mucho odio en su mirada. 

-Con la condición de Nefertiti... - dijo Zelda, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más lento. Sabía que podía inventárselas a gusto, pero en ese momento su cabeza no daba para mucha inventiva. Así que copio una receta antigua- No atentaré contra su vida, para que no atente contra la mía - dijo, mareada -Y la liberaré sin consecuencias, para que no haya consecuencias de sangre en mi contra. O de mi familia - finalizó y pinchó su marca con el índice, sintiendo un ardor tan profundo que soltó un pequeño sollozo. 

-No lo puedo creer... Era libre, era libre - lloró Lilith. Estaba arrodillada en la tierra, una mano sosteniendo su brazo que veía con impotencia el sello de la bruja. Se resistió con tal fuerza que Zelda profirió un grito de dolor del otro lado. -No... No lo acepto... - pero por más que se concentró en rechazarlo, ya estaba marcado en su piel.

-Lilith... Traeme cinco monedas para pagar a Caronte - le dió un dolor en el corazón como si le fuera a dar un ataque de un segundo al otro. Pero estaba viva. Se secó la sangre de la nariz con el puño. Estaba hecho.

-Vas a pagar muy caro por esto, Spellman - dijo la madre de demonios, desapareciendo de allí.

El polvo se asentó. Los guardias lograron moverse de nuevo. Por unos momentos solo reinó el silencio. Fue Harvey quien cortó con el momento histórico que habían atestiguado.

-Wow ¿qué sucedió? - dijo Harvey que había presenciado toda la escena aterrado pero maravillado a la vez.

-Bueno, sabía que las brujas pueden atrapar a un demonio y utilizarlo para ciertas misiones - dijo Sabrina arrugando la nariz - Pero no sabía que podía ser cualquier demonio.

-No es "cualquier demonio", Sabrina - dijo Zelda, agotada y agitada - Esto casi me mata. 

Necesitó sentarse un momento, pero sabía que su magia no se iba a reponer. Por todos los cielos, le habían salido algunas canas en el proceso. Iba a tener que reponerse en el bosque, rezar a Hécate y reponer toda su energía. Le tomaría semanas. Estaba agotada.

-¿Atrapar a un demonio? Como... ¿Un Pokémon o algo así? - preguntó Harvey.

-Bueno... - meditó Sabrina - Digamos que sí. Porque como bruja, debes asegurarte de tener muchos... Cuidados con un demonio ya sabes, son inestables - nunca había visto a ninguna bruja arriesgándose a atrapar a un demonio, solo conocía historias. 

De esas historias, los demonios siempre eran al estilo de Batibat pero no tan enrevesados, es decir, tenían que dejarse atrapar. Era como ¿un contrato? O algo así. Y era difícil tocar a un demonio sin sufrir consecuencias, mucho menos marcarlo. Sabrina estaba impresionada de que su tía hubiese roto una de sus propias reglas. Y se sintió un poco culpable, debía admitir que esto se les había ido de manos.

-Entonces tu tía atrapó a un pokemon nivel Legendario - Harvey ajustó la relación a un modo práctico de comprender, como el humano que era. 

-Más que eso, es la madre de todos ellos, Harvey - dijo Sabrina, llevándose una mano a la frente. -Y la más lista. - admitió - ¿No podía simplemente pedírselo por favor? - se quejó Sabrina. 

Habría un infierno que pagar por esto, estaba segura.


	2. Esto es incómodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Querrá vengarse de todos nosotros apenas le quite esto - se preocupó Zelda.
> 
> -No lo hará si le pones una condición antes y no tendrá motivos para enfadarse si no la seguimos provocando - dijo Hilda, siempre la positiva de la familia.
> 
> Y así pasaron quince días. Hasta el incidente del frasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer capítulo lo subí en dos partes ¿está bien? o prefieren algo bien largo de una sola sentada. Pido compasión si falta más desarrollo, estoy un poco (muy) oxidada.

Lilith estaba allí al instante. Lucía diabólica en su máxima expresión. En su manos cinco monedas que arrojó a los pies de Zelda, manos en jarra y una mirada fría y desapasionada. Si pudiera matarlos a todos con la mirada, de seguro lo haría. 

Zelda recogió las monedas y miró en dirección a los guardias, que la observaban impresionados. Zelda aún estaba en el suelo, pero su mirada altiva, su barbilla en alto y su ceja alzada, infundían respeto suficiente. Estaba viva. Había desplegado un poder envidiable para cualquier bruja, y esto sería recordado por siempre. 

-Dos... - pidió el guardia carraspeando - es la fianza - dijo y cuando se inclinó a recibirlas la jaula abrió sus puertas, dejando salir a Sabrina y a Harvey.

-¡Genial! - Sabrina salió muy sonriente y alegre. Su semblante cambió cuando vio la mirada sombría de su tía. 

-Ayuda a levantarme - dijo Zelda mirando directamente a la reina del infierno. Otro tiró en el corazón, pero maldita seas si iba a hacer el papel de desválida. 

-Muérete - dijo Lilith observando a Zelda con profundo odio.

Se observaron unos segundos hasta que la reina se inclinó por efecto del contrato, que tironeó de ella como una cuerda invisible haciéndola avanzar hasta Zelda. La levantó de un brazo. Zelda se sostuvo de su cintura, pasando un brazo por la misma sin ningún tipo de pena, intentando mantener la compostura. Y miró hacia su sobrina y a su amigo el tonto, con severidad propia de una directora de instituto. 

\- Discúlpate, Sabrina. Harvey... Tu también - por el tono de su voz, no admitía réplica.

-Lo sentimos, Lilith - dijo Sabrina, odiando disculparse. Harvey repitió lo mismo, con más honestidad porque sí había sido todo su culpa.

-Estás castigada, Sabrina - fueron sus segundas palabras. Su peso apoyado casi en totalidad contra Lilith, que seguía sosteniéndola aún contra su voluntad.

-Está bien, tía Ze - bajó la cabeza la cría. 

-Llévanos a las afueras del infierno, al portal del bar de Dorian Grey - dijo Zelda hacia Lilith, ambas brujas sostuvieron de nuevo la mirada. 

Lilith ayudó, con el odio patente en su mirada, a Zelda a caminar hacia el lago donde Caronte esperaba en su bote. Pagaron con las monedas pertinentes. Lilith no necesitaba pagar.

El camino estuvo completamente silencioso. Ni siquiera Harvey quería opinar nada. Debía ser horrible ser atrapado de esa manera, pensó el humano. La presencia silenciosa de Lilith causaba escalofríos y prometía violencia a futuro. No volvería a pensar en Pokémon de la misma manera ¿qué sentiría una criatura poderosa, capaz de asesinar a cientos con sus poderes, encerrado en la palma de la mano de otra persona? Cuando llegaron al portal, Zelda apenas podía levantarse. Había estado sentada junto a Lilith, que no había encontrado manera de lanzarla por la borda, y permanecía sentada sin hablar. Su brazo estaba aún alrededor de Zelda y la Sacerdotisa no la había soltado a pesar de que estaba al borde del colapso.

-Llévame a casa. No atentes ni planees lastimarnos si me duermo... - fue el susurro de Zelda contra el oído de la Reina.

-¿Sabes que con esta última orden ya te puedes ir despidiendo de tu familia? - dijo Lilith, notando el peso muerto de la Sacerdotisa contra ella. 

-No moriré, soy una Spellman - desdeñó la Sacerdotisa.

Aún si Lilith tuvo que levantarla en volandas para sacarla del bote y acarrear su peso muerto hacia el bar de Dorian. Salieron por un retrato insípido y Lilith quiso arrojar al suelo a la Sacerdotisa. Pero no podía. Todavía desconocía las consecuencias de desobedecer abiertamente una orden y no estaba de humor para más reveses. Una mirada a Sabrina y la adolescente guió a Lilith hacia la casa Spellman, transportando hacia allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Hilda, por su parte, casi muere al ver quién traía en brazos a su hermana. 

-Primer piso, quinta puerta de la derecha - dijo discretamente Sabrina y llevó a su tía Hilda a la cocina cuando Lilith se perdió de vista, para ponerla al día junto con Harvey de todo lo que había pasado en el infierno.

Lilith avanzó por las escaleras y abrió en un parpadeo la puerta de la habitación. Dejó caer a la Sacerdotisa en la cama, como su fuera una pila de ropa. Se llevó las manos a la cintura pensando en asfixiarla, en tortura, en asesinato. Incluso tomó una almohada y la apoyó en el rostro de la pelirroja. Pero iba contra la ley del reclamo y pronto sintió un tirón en su cuerpo que la lanzaba hacia atrás, arrojando la almohada contra el suelo con rabia. Sencillamente tendría que esperar a que Zelda la libere que podría ser bien Nunca. O que cometiera un error.

Estaba impresionada, también. Primero, porque otro hechicero o bruja hubiera muerto de sólo intentarlo. Y el que no, hubiera muerto al intentar darle una orden. Zelda había hecho todo en un día, en un momento. Malditos Spellman. Tenían que ser tan especiales. 

-Lilith... - fue el susurró de Zelda. Lilith había estado a punto de regresarse. Se sentó en la cama.

-Déjame en paz. - dijo con veneno -¿no estás satisfecha con todo lo que has logrado el día de hoy?

-Quédate- fueron las palabras murmuradas antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

"Quédate" ¿Qué era, un perro? Los ojos de Lilith flamearon de ira. Presionó el cuello de la Sacerdotisa con una mano e intentó cortarle la respiración. Pero entonces un dolor inmenso subió por su brazo. Y recordó una de las premisas de aquel contrato. No atentar contra su vida. Maldita sea. Pues la vida de alguien más sería. Lilith iba a matarlos a todos. No podía estar enlazada a una maldita bruja. 

Pero hasta entonces tendría que esperar. La demonio simplemente, se sentó en la cama. Y luego subió las piernas acomodando su espalda contra el respaldo. Se llevó las manos al rostro, quería llorar de bronca. Su libertad, arrebatada en un momento de la manera más injusta. Otra vez. Por el dios falso, qué asco que sentía.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Lilith, irritada en extremo, movió la muñeca y la misma se abrió.

-Lilith... Ummm hola - dijo Sabrina, algo incómoda con la situación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí -¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó acercándose a la cama.

-No lo sé, no me interesa - y luego, se puso de pie de golpe, violenta -¿Tienes idea de lo que ha hecho, Sabrina? Soy la reina del infierno. No puedo estar atada a una bruja, es la segunda peor cosa que un Spellman haya decidido hacer, la primera eres tú - dijo señalándola.

-Oye, te pedimos de muy buena manera que nos ayudes, tenías que ponerte en modo reina y hacerte la difícil - dijo cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Rompiste las reglas! Realmente no puedes esperar que todas las cosas se arreglen a tu conveniencia Sabrina ¡No respetas nada! - se enfadó, de verdad perdiendo los papeles.

-¡Ya me castigaron por eso! ¿Qué crees que la tía me lo dejará pasar? Pasarán años hasta que lo olvide, créeme - dijo Sabrina como si una ofensa a Caronte pudiera repararse con un mes sin poder salir de fiesta.

-Voy a deshacerme de esta marca y cuando lo haga, créeme que te haré sufrir las consecuencias como no te las han hecho sufrir nunca - siseó, odiando con todo su ser a la mocosa. 

-No me amenaces - dijo Sabrina enfadada también.

-Vete de la habitación, las órdenes de tu tía eran dormir sin molestias - mintió la demonio.

Sabrina podía tener la fuerza de un Estrella de la Mañana. Pero aún era terriblemente inexperta en el área de combate. Al menos en lo que a trucos se refería, a la habilidad. Así que para Lilith fue sencillo tomarla desprevenida y lanzarla fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte estruendo. Se acercó a la puerta y con una tiza que encontró en sobre la mesa de noche de Zelda, dibujó su marca. No podría entrar desde afuera. Y punto. Arrojó la tiza con violencia por la habitación y se llevó el cabello hacia atrás, inquieta e irritada como un gato enjaulado.

La Sacerdotisa estaba dormida profundamente. Y no era para menos. Un amarre como ese y luego una seguidilla de órdenes, estaba demente. Tardaría semanas hasta recuperarse. Lo que le daría tiempo a Lilith en pensar en un modo de liberarse. Tendría que amanazarla con algo, engañarla. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejándose caer en el colchón en la posición de antes.

Zelda se removió, Lilith la observó y permaneció quieta mientras la pelirroja murmuraba en sueños y se giraba. Al menos no era un hombre (no lo hubiera soportado). Suspiró de resignación cuando notó los brazos de la bruja rodeándola por la cintura como si fuera su almohada. Lilith miró hacia el techo, preguntándose si esto no sería obra del falso dios, gastándole una broma.

-Despierta - dijo con molestia, presionando el índice en la frente de la Sacerdotisa. Lanzándole una breve descarga eléctrica, de magia. 

-Hécate... - frunció el ceño la Sacerdotisa, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose cara a cara con un demonio del infierno. Se sentó en la cama, desorientada, hasta que los recuerdos del día le llegaron a la cabeza.

-No, desafortunadamente no es Hécate - Murmuró entre dientes la demonio.

-Bueno, si hubieras colaborado... - rodó los ojos la Sacerdotisa.

-Entiendo por qué tu familia no es muy popular - dijo Lilith - La arrogancia es un mal hábito, Spellman.

-Bueno, es más una actitud - respondió la Sacerdotisa. -No te preocupes, solo era para decirte que no planeo usar esta marca para nada. No tengo ningún uso para un demonio - descartó Zelda.

-Eso dices ahora. Pero llegará un momento en que te será demasiado conveniente y lo harás - estaba furiosa - Libérame y procuraré no causarte la muerte - dijo Lilith. A quién querían engañar, había muchas maneras en la que podía atentar con su vida sin tener que ensuciarse las manos. 

-No. Te equivocas. Sé lo que es... - parecía que iba a decir algo más pero se contuvo -No te llamaré... Pero...

-Siempre hay un pero - Lilith iba a levantarse de la cama y a largarse de allí, estaba harta de los contratos. De ser la muleta de todo el mundo y quién siempre estaba allí para arreglarlo todo cuando nadie, realmente nadie, movía un solo dedo por ella.

-Lilith... - la mano de Zelda se cerró sobre su brazo, deteniendola. La reina se preguntó de dónde demonios sacaba fuerza en el estado que estaba - Si en algún punto te llamo, te juro por mi apellido, que lo pagaré al momento. Por el honor de mi familia- fueron las palabras de la Sacerdotisa.

-Los favores de un Spellman no me sirven para nada - dijo la reina, clavando la mirada en la bruja.

-Y para liberarte - continuó Zelda - Debo esperar a la luna llena del próximo mes - se decantó la bruja - No tendré fuerzas para completar el ritual hasta entonces - dijo regresando la mirada.

-Sí, claro. Escuché promesas vacías antes, Spellman, no lo creeré hasta que lo vea - por favor, Lucifer la engañó por cinco mil años ¿se creía que era estúpida? Siempre querían algo más de ella, siempre necesitaban algo más. -¿Puedo retirarme ahora? - fueron sus palabras entre dientes. Casi hizo que Zelda se sintiera culpable, casi.

-Sí, puedes regresar - asintió Zelda soltándola. El demonio desapareció en el aire.

_______________

Por una semana no sucedió nada. Lilith continuó en el infierno. Zelda en la Academia y haciendo los ritos de Hécate. Ganaba salud y fuerza en pocos días, aún si se sentía agotada en algunos momentos de la tarde. Investigó más a fondo sobre el tipo de adueñamiento que había hecho y más se arrepentía de haber empleado una táctica tan baja.

-Lo hiciste por Sabrina, Ze - dijo Hilda en algunas tardes, cuando la Sacerdotisa en verdad odiaba lo que había hecho.

-No soy mejor que Faustus y la maldición Caligari - dijo Zelda, incómoda. Una semana de "enfriarse" y su envalentonamiento se había disipado como una nube de humo. Ahora el ánimo le había bajado en picada y sólo pensaba en las consecuencias nefastas que esto traería a sus vidas. Se quejaba de Sabrina y había sido igual de impulsiva.

-Sólo no la llames y en la próxima luna llena podrás cortar con el hechizo. No falta nada - dijo Hilda, siempre conciliadora e intentando verle lo mejor a la situación.

-Querrá vengarse de todos nosotros apenas le quite esto - se preocupó Zelda. Se había fumado cinco paquetes de cigarrillos en menos de una semana. Era demasiado hasta para ella.

-No lo hará si le pones una condición antes y no tendrá motivos para enfadarse si no la seguimos provocando - dijo Hilda, siempre insistiendo en ver todo de la mejor manera posible. Cuando Sabrina le había contado todo lo que había pasado en el infierno, casi se larga a llorar. Hilda sabía muy bien lo cerca de la muerte que había estado Zelda al recurrir a un hechizo de magia descomunal. 

Y así pasaron quince días más sin noticias graves. Hasta el incidente del frasco.

Zelda se había quemado la mano ayudando a Hilda con una poción para revertir un encantamiento que le habían echado a Sabrina en la Academia. Dejó a su hermana en la sala fúnebre dónde estaban cocinando, alegando que no era nada. Y fue hasta la cocina dónde guardaba una aceite justo para este tipo de quemaduras que normalmente ocurrían allí y no en la sala de abajo. 

-No puedo... - se frustró, sin fuerza para abrirlo. Pero... ¿lo habían cerrado con magia? O la quemazón era tan fuerte que no podía pensar -Necesito abrir este frasco ahora - fueron sus palabras, como si el frasco la fuera a entender. Presionó con más fuerza, pero le fue imposible. A punto estuvo de lanzarle un pequeño hechizo pero...

Un fuerte chasquido sonó a sus espaldas, y el olor a azufre invadió brevemente la cocina. 

-Debes estar bromeando... - fueron las palabras que escuchó a sus espaldas. El color subió fuerte a las mejillas de la Sacerdotisa, que se giró lentamente con el frasco en la mano. No podía tener tanta mala suerte. Se sobresaltó al ver a la persona que había hablado justo detrás de ella.

-No te llamé, en verdad ¡No iba a llamarte por esto! - exclamó Zelda con los nervios de punta al ver la cara de incredulidad de la reina. Esta vez Lilith sí estaba vestida con su atuendo infernal, chocando con la decoración rústica y simple de la cocina. Era como una pesadilla haciéndose realidad ¿estaría otra vez Batibat jugando con su salud mental? Zelda quiso morir ahí mismo.

-Entonces controla tus palabras, idiota - siseó la reina acercándose y quitándole el frasco de las manos. Lo puso sobre la mesada y lo abrió con vergonzosa facilidad.

-Se supone que... No sabía que... No fue mi intención - tartamudeó pero la verdad estaba demasiado avergonzada siquiera para hablar. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así de estúpido en años.

-Lo sabes para la próxima, intenta no pedir ayudar al aire... - rodó los ojos la demonio, exasperada. Pero no podía decir que estaba furiosa viendo la cara idiota que estaba haciendo la bruja como si quisiera desaparecer del planeta. Irritada sí, pero no en el modo asesino como aquel primer día.

-Pues... Eso es todo, quiero decir puedes... - Zelda se tambaleó, porque la fuerza de la invocación mermó un poco la energía que había logrado reunir en esos días, así que se sostuvo de la mesada con la mano sana.

-Cállate y trae tu estúpida mano ¿te crees que tengo todo el maldito día? - replicó Lilith con brusquedad, resoplando y atrapando la muñeca de la pelirroja, volteando su palma hacia arriba, sobre el fregadero y volcando parte del aceite sobre la misma. Dejó la mano de la Sacerdotisa allí suspendida, mientras la piel absorbía el líquido y lo demás caía por la rejilla. 

El silencio de Zelda era abrumador, incluso si quería decir algo, no le salía. Lilith sintió un poco de placer al ver su mortificación, se lo merecía. Se lo merecía y más también. Así que con un trapo limpio de la cocina, envolvió la herida de Zelda y ató un prolijo moño. Incluso fue más lejos, para más inri, y se llevó la palma a los labios, dejando un superficial beso.

-¿Así está mejor, Zelda? - alzó la ceja la demonio. 

-¡No seas ridícula! -articuló la bruja, apartando su mano y acercándosela al pecho como si la hubiera vuelto a quemar. Tenía la cara ardiendo, de un rojo brillante que hacía resaltar el verde de sus ojos.

Quizás deshacerse de Zelda iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensaba, si iba a caer con esa pasmosa facilidad a todas las provocaciones de la reina. Lilith aún guardaba un inmenso rencor hacia la familia Spellman, que no la hubieran encontrado en su día más agresivo era una suerte para todos ellos. 

-Zelda estás... Oh? Lilith, hola - Hilda se sobresaltó, llevándose una mano al corazón al ver a la reina del infierno allí -¿Está todo bien? 

-Sí, Hilda - dijo Zelda llevándose una mano a la frente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza en camino.

-Aparentemente he sido invocada por una grave herida en la mano de tu hermana - dijo con evidente irritación en la voz, tomando la muñeca de Zelda y levantándola en el aire como prueba. -¿Luzco como una enfermera en la sala de emergencias? ¿Acaso es una broma? - preguntó entre dientes.

-Está bien, no fue mi intención ya te lo dije ¡No volverá a suceder! - soltó su muñeca y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Ambas se miraron con rencor evidente. La magia chispeó en el aire, eran dos seres con la capacidad destructiva de un volcán y encima, con la actitud infantil de niños de jardín de infantes. Hilda intervino. 

-Bueno pero... Ya que estás aquí ¿no quieres quedarte a tomar el té? Iba a prepararlo ahora - ofreció Hilda con una sonrisa.

-Hilda... - advirtió Zelda.

-Bueno, ayudó con tu herida Ze - recordó Hilda acercándose como si nada a poner la tetera. Intentando disipar la negatividad en el ambiente. Iba a sentirlo por su vajilla si iniciaban un duelo en plena cocina.

-Es tan cierto ¿dónde está tu oferta de regresar el favor, Ze? - copió el mote de Hilda, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja. 

-¿Quieres quedarte a tomar el té, Lilith? - ofreció la pelirroja, torciendo la boca hacia abajo y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a su hermana y a la reina del infierno. Sin una gota de entusiasmo en la voz.

-Pues me encantaría - aceptó Lilith achinando los ojos y sentándose muy tranquilamente a la mesa de la cocina.

Así fue como terminaron tomando el té, Hilda hablando puras trivialidades sobre su futura boda con el dueño de una tienda de cómics, Lilith fingiendo moderado interés y contestando con monosílabos en el momento oportuno, bebiendo con diplomacia enervante a ojos de Zelda. La cual seguía mortificada y en silencio sepulcral.

-Mentiste a Sabrina sobre mis órdenes, la arrojaste por la puerta - recordó Zelda de pronto. La conversación de Hilda murió y Lilith bajó la taza con cautela.

-Estaba molestando - fue su respuesta terminando con el contenido de su taza, mirando a Zelda atentamente.

-Incluso si se lo merece - Zelda sabía que a veces de verdad se lo buscaba - No está bien...

-¿No está bien? -La taza de Lilith chocó contra el plato en la mesa, sobresaltando a Hilda -Nada de esta situación está bien. Tu sobrina no es la que está obligada a abrir los frascos de alguien más- Lilith se puso de pie, su humor cayendo en picada. - Si no tienes más que decir, me retiro, a no ser que tengas otro estúpido problema del que deba ocuparme. Vuelve a llamarme por una estupidez así y verás lo que es "no estar bien" -Se puso de pie con brusquedad y desapareció de allí en el aire mismo. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala.

-Zelda, así nunca se harán amigas - dijo Hilda suspirando, cortando el ambiente.

-¿Amigas? Hilda por favor, ¡jamás me relacionaría con un individuo como ese! - dijo Zelda ayudando a levantar la vajilla. Seguía mortificada y ahora aviolentada con el dramático despliegue de la reina del infierno.

-Vi como besaba tu venda... - susurró Hilda mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a recordarme eso! - exclamó Zelda, por poco soltando las tazas al demonio Sus mejillas rojas y saliendo de la cocina como si Hilda le hubiera echado repelente.

La posibilidad de una amistad seguiría en la mente de Hilda, aún si para las dos mujeres esa opción estaba tan alejada de la realidad como la Luna de la Tierra.


	3. Esto es embarazoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -En nombre del falso dios, qué estás haciendo... ahí - la risa de Lilith fue mortificante en extremo. Estaba de pie junto a un árbol sosteniéndose con una mano y con la otra se sostenía el abdomen, doblada de risa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de tipeo.

¿Cómo demonios había caído allí?

Había sido una mañana tranquila en la Academia hasta que unos estudiantes comenzaron a pelear en el bosque. Zelda había ido allí con Sabrina y se había encontrado con un pantano creado artificialmente en una pequeña parcela de tierra. Donde los estudiantes estaban intentando hundirse a los puñetazos limpios. Misterios de la vida, Zelda no entendió la situación sólo indicó a Sabrina cómo sacarlos de allí y transportarlos a la Academia.

Zelda haría desaparecer el pantano, a saber cómo. Tenía conocimientos avanzados en magia, hechicería y rituales varios pero desconocía si esta porción de pantano creado por sus alumnos como arena de combate podía desaparecer o simplemente quedaría como un desnivel del terreno. Quizás ni valiera el esfuerzo, después de todo estaba intentando recuperar su energía al cien por cien y no quería malgastarlo en una estúpida broma entre estudiantes. Decidió intentar hacerlo desaparecer y, en caso de que fuera algo complejo, se lo dejaría a los estudiantes como castigo por su mal comportamiento.

Lo que no supo es cómo, en un intento de deshacer el hechizo, había resbalado y caído en el lodo viscoso. Mientras más se movía, más se hundía en el mismo y era todo un desastre pegajoso y desagradable que ensuciaba su ropa y hacía que el cabello se le pegara en la cara. Comenzó a desesperarse al no poder salir del maldito agujero en el que había caído. Debía invocar a Sabrina, o a Hilda o Ambrose. Pero no podía sacar una mano que la otra se hundía. Iba enterrandose hasta los hombros ¿Eran arenas movedizas o algo así? Pero lodo, lodo espeso y lleno de moho.

[i]Necesito salir, necesito salir ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero salir! [/i], fueron sus pensamientos desesperados.

Estaba ahora aferrada a la orilla, pero no tenía fuerza para impulsarse hacia arriba.

-Pero en nombre de todos los cielos - Escuchó la voz de Lilith. 

No. No otra vez esa voz. 

Habían pasado solo cuatro días de la última vez. Zelda cerró los ojos ¿acaso también podía oír sus pensamientos? Esto era estúpido. La mortificación la hizo bajar la cabeza un momento, el calor agolpándose en su cara sin contención alguna. Quería morir, ahogarse, hundirse. Qué humillante, por todos los cielos.

-En nombre del falso dios, qué estás haciendo... ahí - la risa de Lilith fue aún peor. Estaba de pie junto a un árbol sosteniéndose con una mano y con la otra se sostenía el abdomen, doblada de risa. 

-¿Crees que te llame a propósito? - exclamó Zelda, furiosa y humillada.

-Es la primera vez que me alegro de que lo hagas. Te ves espantosa. - Lilith se quitó un par de lágrimas de los ojos, recuperando el aliento. Hacía milenios que no se reía de esta manera.

-Pues ya que te parece tan gracioso ¿por qué no ayudas? - dijo Zelda estirando una mano, vencida. Iba a hundirse de verdad.

-Qué asco - frunció la nariz Lilith dando unos pasos hacia ella. Cuidando de dejar buena distancia entre su cuerpo y la mano de la pelirroja, atrapó su mano y con fuerza extraordinaria sacó limpiamente a la bruja del pantano.

-Bien... - otra vez, la fuerza de la invocación, aún si había sido sin intención alguna, la mareó. Se tambaleó justo para sostenerse del brazo con el que Lilith la había sacado de un tirón.

-No te caigas, no quiero ensuciarme más de la cuenta - advirtió Lilith, y arrugó la nariz cuando Zelda tomó su otra mano -¿Qué? ¿A la casa? - preguntó Lilith rodando los ojos al escucharla murmurar un hechizo de transportación.

Otra vez Hilda las recibió y contuvo la risa al ver a su hermana embadurnada de arriba abajo. Zelda se fue directo a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pasando con rapidez aún si estaba mareada y débil. Aparentemente prefería perder el conocimiento por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras que tener que esuchar la risa contenida de su hermana. Otra vez, humillada. La risa de Lilith todavía resonaba en sus oídos como una burla constante. Cuando hizo el contrato pensó que la peor parte se la llevaría la demonio. Pero aparentemente era Zelda la que más lo estaba sufriendo. Mientras se secaba el pelo, luego de una rápida lucha, recordó que no había tenido que formular una orden, Lilith simplemente había accedido por su cuenta a sacarla de allí. Bueno, por las risas que se había echado a su costa...

Cuando bajó, limpia y perfumada y correctamente peinada y maquillada, Lilith aceptaba una porción de tarta de la mesa. Amigas, había dicho Hilda. Si, claro. Probablemente la demonio ya estaba planeando como asesinarla dormida. 

-Debiste ver su cara... - relataba Lilith y para su irritación, Hilda se reía tímidamente.

-Sí ya terminaron de burlarse - dijo Zelda. Detestaba que se burlaran de ella, en broma o no. Le provocaba calor en las mejillas y ganas de romper algo.

-Bueno, debo ir a llevarle algo a Ambrose, está trabajando en la sala fúnebre - anunció Hilda ante la mirada asesina de su hermana. Saliendo de allí, bandeja en mano.

La demonio terminó de relamerse el índice, del dulce que había preparado Hilda, ante la mirada atenta de Zelda Spellman.

-Cada vez que sientas necesidad de ayuda, por favor, piensa en otro nombre o terminaré viendo todos tus momentos más patéticos. Y aunque sea gracioso, no me apetece - dijo Lilith, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo tendré más que presente - carraspeó Zelda, incómoda porque nuevamente debía un favor, aún si no había formulado orden alguna. El honor Spellman estaba en juego y Zelda jamás se retractaba cuando su apellido estaba en juego. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder meditarlas demasiado: -¿Vas a... quedarte a cenar? - ofreció, cruzándose de brazos y resintiendo cada sílaba. 

-Sí, pero si en verdad quieres pagarme, debes cocinar tú - Zelda alzó la mirada hacia ella, totalmente ofendida ante la sugerencia - No se vale hacer que tu hermana pague tus deudas como la otra vez, con el té - acusó, los brazos en jarra sobre la cintura.

-No seas ridícula, no soy tu sir... - la mirada de Lilith se endureció, claro, Lilith sí estaba en un papel de servidumbre allí. Carraspeó -de acuerdo, si luego te da indigestión no me digas nada - protestó, buscando sus cigarrillos y yéndose al pórtico a fumar la bronca. Se había caído, y ahora tenía que cocinar, qué estúpida estaba resultando. Para ser que Lilith era la adueñada, Zelda estaba haciendo un pésimo papel.

Hilda intentó ayudarla todo lo que pudo. Incluso Sabrina, aún si seguía ofendida con Lilith por lo de la habitación. La reina le dijo que si no le guardaba rencor (aunque sonaba a mentira de las grandes) por haber transgredido en el infierno, ella tampoco tenía por qué. Así y todo, Sabrina le echaba malas miradas a la reina de tanto en tanto, su naturaleza rencorosa heredada de su tía. Pero su ayuda no fue de mucha utilidad y pronto Hilda le sugirió que fuera a alistar la mesa con Ambrose, una manera educada de echarla de la cocina. 

-Moriremos intoxicados - dijo Sabrina, pasando los plato a su primo. 

-¿Es tan terrible? - preguntó Lilith que disfrutaba una copa de vino sin hacer absolutamente nada. Esto de la marca estaba resultando no ser todo lo estresante que debería. Aún se preguntaba cuándo este trato les iba a disparar en contra. Porque lo haría. Sólo que no aún. Y no servía de nada estresarse antes de la tormenta, no cuando todos estaban allí haciendo el papel de anfitriones para ella. Si algo funcionaba con Lilith, era tratarla como la reina que era.

-Siempre ayuda a Hilda... No al revés - dijo Ambrose. Lucia bastante cómodo para ser que la reina del infierno, el terror de sus cuentos de la infancia, estaba ahí sentada con una copa en la mano. 

Ambrose ni siquiera se había impresionado cuando le comentaron sobre aquel contrato infernal. Su respeto por la tía Zelda creció un montón: no sabía de nadie que hubiera sobrevivido al reclamar un demonio de los más altos niveles. Bueno, Lilith estaba punta en la pirámide. Por eso se había ofrecido a ayudar en la Academia, su tía tenía días en los que simplemente estaba muy cansada. 

Pero claro, se avergonzaba un poco que hasta ahora Zelda había invocado a Lilith para abrir un frasco y sacarla del lodo. Déjaselo a un Spellman eso de conquistar lo imposible y luego dispararse en contra. Era típico de su familia lograr lo que nunca nadie había logrado antes y luego fracasar en las mismas proporciones épicas. 

-Muy bien... - dijo Hilda, la ansiedad pintada en su cara, había tenido un duro momento en la cocina con su hermana. Venía con una fuente de ensalada.

Lilith sonrió felinamente. Atrás llegó Zelda con lo que parecía ser otra pieza de vajilla que contenía carne condimentada y preparada al horno. Olía bien. Por el rabillo vio a Sabrina impresionada.

-Tía Ze, en serio ¿lo hiciste tú? - abrió los ojos Sabrina, presumiendo que habían hecho trampa.

-Sabrina, no es la primera vez que cocino, por Hécate - rodó los ojos la bruja. Odiaba cocinar, que era otra cosa diferente. Prefería ayudar en la cocina con lo básico, y dejar a Hilda todo el trabajo. Pero no significaba que no tuviera habilidades. 

-Debo decir que es más de lo que creía posible - asintió Lilith.

-La última vez que la tía Zelda cocinó creo que tenía unos diez años - dijo Ambrose frunciendo el ceño. Sí que había pasado tiempo.

-¿Van a dejar de actuar sorprendidos y van a comer de una vez? -dijo Zelda, irritada, sirviéndose una generosa copa de vino.

Hilda hizo los honores de servir. Lilith esperó a que la familia terminará de agradecer a Hécate por la magia y las bendiciones y blabla. Cuando cortó la carne y se llevó a la boca la primer porción. Sí, era impresionante para ser comida de mortales. Lilith prefería los cadáveres, pero esto de vez en cuando, no estaba mal.

-¿En verdad lo cocinaste tú? - preguntó Lilith con sospecha. No sería de extrañar que todo fuera una treta. Zelda rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-No faltaría a mi palabra por una cena - dijo sintiéndose incluso ofendida de la suposición. Zelda no jugaba limpio pero no iba a manchar su honor por esto. 

-Pues está delicioso - fueron las palabras de la reina, cortando su carne y llevándose el tenedor a la boca, sin dejar de mirar a Zelda atentamente. Parecía que la analizaba, de alguna manera, como si intentase decifrar los matices de Zelda. La Sacerdotisa, por su parte, bajó la mirada y se removió incómoda.

-Sólo come - Murmuró la pelirroja, sintiendo un estúpido calor en la cara. Los halagos eran su punto débil. Tenía un ego fácil de estimular. Lilith guardó esta información en su cabeza.

Los Spellman hablaron entre ellos, sobre temas triviales. La Academia, en el caso de Sabrina y Ambrose y Hilda comentando sobre las medicinas que había cosechado del invernadero. Zelda solo escuchaba, comentando o reprochando según la ocasión. Lilith respondía alguna que otra pregunta del infierno, sin elaborar demasiado. 

Las miradas de Zelda se cruzaron con la suya más de una vez y Lilith siempre la sostenía. Aún no sabía qué hacer con esta bruja. Quería deshacerse de la marca, pero cada vez estaba menos molesta. Zelda no había intentado aprovecharse de ella ni una sola vez. Y Lilith esperaba el momento, porque eventualmente todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero también, la luna llena sería en quince días aproximadamente y ese sería el fin del dichoso contrato. 

Hasta ahora podía aguantar sin represalias. Pero si Zelda no cumplía con su palabra en la noche de luna llena, Lilith actuaría. Esa sería la condición. 

La cena estaba estúpidamente deliciosa. Había valido la risa de sacar a la Sacerdotisa del lodo. Pero ya no volvería a tolerar tonterías. No sé iba a dejar engastusar por una cara bonita (de nuevo).

Así que después de hacer sobremesa y no mover un plato mientras la familia levantaba todo, Zelda sacó su cigarrillo y se puso a fumar tranquilamente.

-No volveré a equivocarme. La luna llena es dentro de poco - recalcó Zelda observando pensativamente a la demonio.

-Me parece justo- rodó los ojos Lilith, poniéndose de pie.

-Bien - zanjó Zelda poniéndose de pie también.

Después de despedirse brevemente de la familia, Lilith caminó hacia la puerta de salida con Zelda. 

-Cocinas muy bien - sonrió Lilith cuando Zelda le abrió la puerta.

-No volverá a ocurrir. Ya oíste a Ambrose, no cocino. - rodó los ojos, pero pudo ver cómo relajaba su expresión ante el halago.

-Adiós Zelda - la demonio le dedicó una caída de ojos, saliendo hacia la noche, desapareciendo antes de poner un pie en las escaleras para bajar del pórtico.

-...adiós - musitó Zelda, cerrando la puerta y quedándose un momento pensativa. Porque... No había sido una velada desagradable. Y eso... Era extraño.

-¿Ya son amigas? - pregunto en voz alta Sabrina a Hilda.

-No seas ridícula - fue la respuesta de Zelda regresando al comedor, las había escuchado en el momento justo.

¿Amistad? Qué chiste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres capítulos simultáneos ¿Cuántas veces creen que Zelda llame a Lilith sin querer?


	4. Capitulo 4: Esto se pone violento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Zelda... - Hilda miró a su hermana. Se dijeron todo con la mirada, y finalmente Zelda se puso de pie y fue tras la condenada demonio.
> 
> -Lilith... - una mano atrapó la muñeca de la reina y la hizo reaccionar del peor modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo material para rato, don't worry. Estuve escribiendo esto toda mi cuaretena :sad:

Lilith comenzaba a sentir lástima por Zelda Spellman. En serio.

Estaba en la oficina del infierno revisando los viejos contratos de Lucifer y separando en dos prolijas pilas aquellos que debía renovar y aquellos que debía terminar con urgencia. Cuando sintió el tirón interno y la quemazón en la muñeca dónde estaba su marca. Las palabras "ayuda" habían sido esta vez. No como las veces anteriores dónde Zelda había elaborado su necesidad y le había llegado a la cabeza como un susurro del viento. Aparentemente esta vez sí se había resistido a pedir por algo. 

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Lo que vió cuando los abrió la hizo llevarse una mano a la cara y bajar la cabeza para no echarse a reír de nuevo. 

Era una reina. No podía echarse a reír como una criatura cualquiera, debía mantener compostura y orden. 

Tomó aire. Y se calmó. Cuando bajó la mano y levantó sus ojos azul invierno hacia arriba, pudo resistir la risa que amenazaba sacudir su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios hacía Zelda Spellman en la copa de un árbol? 

Más específicamente, por qué estaba rodeada de lianas y ramas, llena de hojas como una muñeca Voodoo mal fabricada por un pagano. Estaba suspendida de los brazos y la cintura, usando su magia para intentar romper con las ramas. Pero dónde rompía una, aparecían tres más. Y estaba roja del esfuerzo. Y la humillación de bajar la mirada y encontrar a Lilith allí abajo, como un gato que observa atentamente a un ave particularmente estúpida.

Incluso ladeó un poco la cabeza, parpadeando en dirección a Zelda.

-Juro por Hécate... - los hombros de Zelda se rindieron, era para llorar realmente. -No es... 

-No es a propósito, lo sé. Lo puedo ver... Claramente - Lilith apretó los labios. Esto debía resultarle cansino, irritante y agotador. Cómo cuando ayudaba a Sabrina a pasar las pruebas. Pero algo en ver la fachada propia y austera de Zelda desbaratada por completo, simplemente no sentía la ira asesina de un principio. 

-Sólo... - dijo sin aliento. Encima de todo, debía perder fuerza por invocarla cuando no quería hacerlo - puedes... presionar el centro del árbol - señaló humillada hacia el tronco.

-Lo sé - dijo Lilith rodando los ojos. Conocía la especie -¿Cómo terminaste ahí? - preguntó y por el brillo de sus ojos Zelda sabía que se tomaría su tiempo en 'salvarla'.

-Salem... quedó atascado, pero cuando logró escapar, me atrapó a mí. Sabrina debe estar en camino - genial, lo que menos necesitaba era ver a su sobrina y su cara de burla.

-Debes tratar muy mal a un familiar para que huya del árbol y de tí - dijo Lilith, adivinando algo más de la historia que Zelda no le estaba contando. 

-Sí, bueno, odio los gatos - rodó los ojos - solo porque no quería a Sabrina echándome en cara que maté a su mascota - y al final el maldito animal ni siquiera había intentado ayudarla.

-De acuerdo... - dijo Lilith, sonriendo abiertamente -¿Qué harás por mí hoy? Estaba pensando en una tarta, mi fruta favorita es la granada... - se acercó al árbol y presionó justo en el punto dónde Zelda le había dicho. 

Se alejó unos pasos hacia donde caería Zelda y esperó. Podía dejar que cayera y se rompiera todos los huesos, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente... porque no. Las ramas soltaron a Zelda Spellman, que cayó limpiamente a sus brazos abiertos. 

-Te tengo... - dijo la demonio, inundada de pronto del perfume de Zelda, mezclado ahora con el olor a menta de las hojas. 

-Sí, bueno - Zelda, que había quedado con las manos en los hombros de la morena, se sintió avergonzada otra vez. Lilith bajo sus piernas primero y mantuvo una mano en la espalda de Zelda. -No sé hornear pasteles. - carraspeó.

Estaban demasiado cerca. Zelda sintió sus mejillas acalorarse y debió poner un paso de distancia, apartando sus manos de los hombros de la demonio ¿Qué le estaba pasando? actuaba peor que una adolescente.

-Lo pondré en la cuenta, entonces- Lilith estiró su mano y quitó una hoja de entre el cabello de Zelda. Sus nudillos rozaron la piel suave de su mejilla. -Me lo debes, de nuevo, sin dudas. - dijo sosteniendo la hoja entre los dedos, examinandola distraídamente.

-Si quieres, Hilda estaba horneando, puedo hacer el té. - no supo de dónde le salieron esas palabras. Ciertamente cuanto antes Lilith se fuera, mejor. Tragó saliva, cruzándose de brazos. Necesitaba un trago de whisky.

-Qué amable... - Lilith alzó la mirada, analizando los ojos esquivos de Zelda. Tenía tierra en la punta de la nariz. Qué estúpida. Lilith quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared, porque nuevamente, iba a decir que sí -Vamos, entonces - se giró en dirección a la casa. No estaba lejos, podía verse desde allí.

Hasta que se giró y vio que Zelda no se movía. La bruja tenía el ceño fruncido pero no estaba mirando a Lilith, sino a su tobillo. Lilith bajó la mirada también y vio el horrible moretón producto de una espina venenosa.

Zelda Spellman comenzaba a darle lástima. Y lo peor, ahora era su condenada responsabilidad. Una que ella no pidió, como siempre. 

-Adelántate, creo que puedo... ¡Lilith! - su voz se cortó y también su respiración, cuando la reina de demonios volvió a levantarla sin decir palabra. Zelda abrió los ojos -¡Puedo caminar perfectamente! - se quejó, su temperamento en un estado deplorable.

-Dí las palabras - rodó los ojos la reina, ignorando la protesta. El brazo de Zelda rodeando su cuello y la otra mano posada en su hombro. Estaba cálida, debía admitir. Aún si era terriblemente insoportable. 

Así Hilda, nuevamente, vio aparecer a la reina del infierno con su hermana en volandas. Si Hilda dejaba volar su imaginación, esto podía ser material para una de sus novelas. 

Si no fuera porque entraron discutiendo fuerte.

¿Qué había sucedido? Hilda no comprendía cómo podían pasar de una conversación civilizada al desastre mismo. 

-Deja de decir que no es adrede porque hace una semana que estoy siendo arrastrada a este reino ¡sin motivo! - era lo que decía Lilith, sería y sin un ápice de compasión.

Hilda les dió paso. Lilith avanzó rápido hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Es tu problema si decides no creerme! No busco, ni me interesa, verte aparecer de la nada cuando ¡no te necesito! - fueron las palabras indignadas de Zelda, señalando el sofá de la sala -Ahí.

-Intentalo más fuerte entonces, no es muy difícil Zelda ¡Solo debes invocar a tu familia! Para alguien que reclamó un demonio del infierno, ¡tendría que ser sencillo! - Lilith soltó a Zelda sobre el sofá, que cayó con un 'plof' pesado.

-Y lo es, sólo que jamás hice este tipo de magia, aún no entiendo todos los detalles - Zelda se sentó horizontalmente en el sofá, sus piernas arriba de los almohadones -cumplí perfectamente lo que dije, no me haré responsable de algo que no fue mi intención.

-Los Spellman tienen la odiosa costumbre de no hacerse responsables de muchas cosas - dijo Lilith girándose hacia Hilda, que tenía en su mano una pomada para la pierna de Zelda. 

La demonio siguió discutiendo, quitando a Hilda la pomada de las manos y sentándose en el sofá, levantando sin delicadeza alguna el tobillo de la Sacerdotisa, que siseó de dolor.

-¿Puedes intentar no perjudicar aún más mi herida? - dijo Zelda de mal modo, con las mejillas permanentemente rojas, pronto ese color se volvería permanente en su piel si seguía teniendo estos odiosos encuentros.

-No sé cómo te sigues quejando - dijo Lilith tomando una generosa cantidad de pomada y esparciéndola alrededor y encima del morado -Otra bruja me hubiera ordenado algo como... Destruir el Vaticano... Matar al anti-papa o... Un pedazo de infierno - Lilith negó con la cabeza -Y aquí estoy, curando el tobillo de una bruja quejosa.

-¡Si no estás de acuerdo con las condiciones entonces la próxima vez intenta ser más razonable! Cinco monedas, eran solo cinco monedas, Lilith - dijo Zelda, completamente picada. 

La pelirroja había intentado ser honorable y no darle el mismo destino que había tenido con la maldición Caligari. Y porque aún se sentía culpable de haber arrebatado la libertad del demonio al más puro estilo de Lucifer. 

Pero su temperamento tenía límites muy finos.

-¿Qué sabes tú o tu sobrina sobre lo valiosas que son esas monedas? Hay una razón para todo, pero ¿cómo voy a explicárselo a una Spellman? La única razón que les importa es la suya - dijo Lilith clavando la mirada en la pelirroja, se sacaban chispas por los ojos. Si no se atacaban era porque lo tenían prohibido por magia pero Lilith estaba pensando en hacer volar el tv por los aires. Causar daño de cualquier manera.

-Si eso fuera cierto estarías destruyendo el Vaticano o matando al Anti papa, Lilith - retrucó la bruja -Y no es el caso.

-No confío en tí y en que no vayas a dar una orden de ese estilo. Todos caen en la tentación del poder alguna vez - dijo Lilith bajando la voz, recuperando un poco de compostura. Miró hacia el tobillo de la pelirroja, visiblemente deshinchado y normal. Se quitó las piernas de Zelda de encima obligando a la Sacerdotisa a sentarse erguida. -Mi té, sin azúcar - dijo chasqueando los dedos, cara a cara con Zelda que parecía iba a darle una bofetada en cualquier momento. 

En cambio, la Sacerdotisa se puso de pie bruscamente su. Se volvió a calzar sus zapatos y salió rápidamente a la cocina. 

-Día difícil ¿no? - Murmuró Hilda que había estado allí todo el tiempo, cuidando de que las cosas no escalaran fuera de control. 

-Odio esto - fue la respuesta susurrada de Lilith, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el peso en el respaldo del sofá.

-Te traeré tarta, hoy encontré granadas en el mercado, no sabes lo deliciosas que están - comentó Hilda, yendo a la cocina.

Odiaba ésta familia, pensó. Malditos sean los Spellman. Desde que el Señor Oscuro había puesto las miras en esta familia para criar a su heraldo, solo hubo problemas y mas problemas. 

Ahora ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro estaba reinando. Lilith había hecho del infierno un sitio decente de nuevo. No iba a permitir más interrupciones. Debía escapar esta marca. Con o sin luna llena.

Lilith comió y decidió que sería la última vez que aceptaría este pago. Ya no le sosegaba. Aún si estaba delicioso.

Había dos formas con el contrato conocidas hasta el momento entre una bruja y un demonio, Zelda podía pagarle favor por favor hasta el día de terminarlo, y Lilith sería libre sin consecuencias. Y la otra forma era acumular favores y cobrarlos todos juntos al ser liberada. Muchas despreciables brujas utilizaban a sus demonios hasta encontrar la manera de matarlos y no pagarles nunca. 

Zelda llegó después, en una charola traía tres tazas llenas. El olor a cigarrillo indicaba que se había fumado uno antes de terminar la cocción. 

Lilith verificó que no hubiera cenizas en su taza (todo podía ser).

Bebieron en silencio total. Esta vez Hilda no hizo mucha conversación. En el aire aún vibraba la tensión.

-Me voy... - dijo Lilith luego de terminar su taza, dejándola en la mesa y poniéndose de pie en busca de la salida. Estaba harta de tener que ser siempre la diplomática.

-Zelda... - Hilda miró a su hermana. Se dijeron de todo con la mirada. Finalmente Zelda se puso de pie y fue tras la condenada demonio.

-Lilith - una mano atrapó la muñeca de la reina, haciéndola reaccionar del peor modo.

Zelda se encontró contra la puerta de la salida, su espalda chocando contra la madera y con una demonio observándola a los ojos con cara de querer asesinarla brutalmente. 

-¿Qué? - preguntó al borde de la paciencia, su rostro a escasos centímetros de la Sacerdotisa.

-No fue adrede - alzó Zelda la barbilla, haciéndole frente. Iba a hacérselo entender así terminaran de la peor manera- no quiero tener que aclararlo de nuevo - sus manos apretaron los hombros de la reina, y Lilith atrapó las muñecas de Zelda y las dió contra la puerta también, era muy fuerte quisiera o no admitirlo la Sacerdotisa.

-La marca sí lo fue. Y hasta que no la quites, no te creeré una sola palabra - susurró, sus cuerpos muy juntos, tanto que Lilith lanzó una breve mirada a la boca de la pelirroja.

-Serán solo unos días... - dijo Zelda, tragando saliva. No se le había pasado por alto los ojos de Lilith posados brevemente en sus labios y sintió una electricidad extraña.

Genial, lo que le faltaba. 

Una atracción por el mismo ser que podía clavarle un puñal por la espalda en cualquier momento.

-Pues hasta entonces... - Lilith soltó las manos de Zelda y dió un paso atrás. 

La Sacerdotisa abrió rápidamente la puerta y Lilith volvió a desaparecer. Zelda cerró con fuerza. Maldiciendo para sus adentros el momento en que se le ocurrió hacer ese ritual. Por alguna razón, sintiéndose acalorada también, 

Pero se lo atribuyó a la discusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La paz no iba a reinar por siempre. El próximo episodio es mi favorito, porque lo reescribí tres veces.


	5. Esto se vuelve confuso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -... No dudes en llamarme. Sabes, envidié a Faustus realmente. Sobretodo cuando les veía bailar... Tenían una magia muy especial - sonrió más ampliamente.
> 
> Zelda enmudeció y Lilith comprendió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quedó un tanto largo pero bueno. También, menciones del hechizo Caligari.

Estúpida Zelda, haciéndola caer en un evento como aquel. Además, qué tenía que hacer Hécate en medio de toda esta mugre satanista y patriarcal...

A no ser que, para solventar la Academia, Zelda fingiera tener conexión con los cultos infernales.

Bueno, esa movida era muy Spellman. Nada la sorprendía.

Lilith tenía suerte de haber empleado en ese momento uno de sus vestidos de gala y no fue difícil buscar un antifaz de mano para cubrir la parte superior del rostro, había disponibles en las mesas. Elegió uno negro, con la marca de Lilith en la frente, obviamente. Se sorprendió al ver una o dos brujas con el mism o, que intentaron acercarse a hablar pero Lilith esquivó con ganas.

A ver, dónde cielos estaba Zelda Spellman. Condenada mujer. Le hacía perder los estribos. No lo hago adrede, había dicho. Bendita sea, con esa cara... y esa boca... La odiaba. Más le valía aparecer pronto.

Lilith cayó en nada más ni nada menos que en una fiesta. Por el dios falso ¿Y ahora en qué se había metido Zelda Spellman? 

Se encontraba en el medio de Una pista de baile, mesas desperdigadas y la barra de un bar, escondidas en la luz tenue y baja del salón. La música, jazz, sonaba melancólica de fondo. Esto era una de esas horribles reuniones de los aquelarres, estaba segura. Reconocía algún que otro ministro. El lugar en el que menos desearía estar en el mundo.

Porque después de todo, Lilith les había quitado al Señor Oscuro. Y, con eso, sus poderes. Ahora esa caterva de viejos y viejas debían estar rezándole a demonios menores, exponiendo sus almas, o quizás a Hades, que nunca les atendía ni les prestaba atención alguna. Una triste manga de infelices.

Salvo alguna que otra bruja inteligente portando las máscaras de Lilith. Esas las perdonaba de corazón.

Solo unos poco aquelarres continuaban el culto a Lilith. Y esta vez, la bruja se había hecho responsable de los mismos. Les había impartido rituales nuevos, a la naturaleza y a la Luna, a las hierbas, a la tierra, para que absorbieran la magia que por derecho les pertenecía. No era estúpida. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Necesitaba de sus seguidores, algún día serían de ayuda. Cómo reina, podía ver más allá de sí misma, o al menos de eso presumía.

Lo que no podía tolerar era tener que enmascarar su rostro junto a la plebe que la rodeaba y tener que buscar a Zelda en la semi oscuridad. Al menos estaba vestida para la ocasión, con uno de sus tantos vestidos puesto, ceñido y rojo como la sangre. 

Fue cuando la vislumbró detrás de una enorme columna. En las orillas el salón, casi hacia una de las salidas. Un imbécil estaba sosteniéndola del antebrazo y murmuraba algo que definitivamente disgustaba a la pelirroja, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido. Zelda tenía una mano suspendida, como si estuviese decidiendo atacar o no. Con lo poco que Lilith conocía a Zelda, ya sabía que la Sacerdotisa no iba a conjurar un simple hechizo. Podía volar la cabeza al sujeto. Y bien ¿por qué Lilith se vio en la posición de actuar?

A lo mejor era la molestia que le produjo de pronto ver a un hombre asir del brazo a una mujer como si tuviera derecho alguno. Quizás fue eso. 

-Zelda, ahí estás - Lilith se hizo notar con toda la presencia que poseía. Atrajo la mirada de una bruja que palideció a verla y un hombre que soltó el antebrazo de la Sacerdotisa. 

-Buenas noches- dijo el caballero de pronto, saludando como si allí no ocurriese nada.

-Li... Lily - corrigió Zelda. Instintivamente se movió tres pasos del hombre hacia la Reina. Lilith notó enseguida el aroma a vino y cigarrillo de la pelirroja. 

-Me prometiste una copa en el bar - dijo ignorando al hombre y clavando la mirada en la pelirroja, pasando su brazo por debajo del de ella, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Solo que la mirada de Lilith era de hielo y Zelda estaba estupefacta.

-Bueno, estábamos en medio de una conversación privada, señora - dijo el hombre con impaciencia en la voz.

-Y esa conversación ha terminado -dijo de golpe Zelda, apretando el brazo de Lilith con ansiedad, lanzando una mirada de odio al sujeto. -No necesito perder más mi tiempo. Buenas noches - dijo cortante.

-Sí nos disculpa... -dijo Lilith satisfecha, saliendo con Zelda en dirección a la barra del bar.

Notó la agitación de Zelda, es decir era imposible no notarlo. La Sacerdotisa la sostenía con fuerza y apretaba los labios, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su paso era apresurado.

-¿Quien era ese sujeto? - preguntó con descaro la morena. Si iba a ser invocada a una fiesta absurda, lo mínimo que pretendía era resolver sus preguntas.

-Un benefactor de la Academia - esta vez Zelda se digno a responder sin oponer resistencia. Su voz sonaba cansada - amigo de Faustus. Un idiota.

-¿Esto es una reunión por la Academia? - repregunto la morena mientras cruzaban el salón y esquivaban personas.

-No exactamente, no sé por qué estoy invitada siquiera. Creí que sería una buena oportunidad para conseguir profesores... -suspiro- evidentemente era una treta de ese idiota para acorralarme. El descaro... - estaba claramente indignada, violenta inclusive. Pero tan agotada que se detuvo a mitad de la pista.

-¿Qué tienes? - Lilith notó la expresión de Zelda, entre la desazón y la angustia, una mirada que no le conocía. Lilith prefería no conocer tantas facetas de Zelda. La derrotada era la peor, decidió la reina.

-Necesito... quiero irme - dijo sin aliento, buscando la salida con la mirada.

-Me parece acertado, también quiero no estar aquí - Lilith comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

El aire fresco aclaró la mente de Zelda, que decidió apoyarse contra una columna por unos momentos mientras espabilada. Se notaba que el encuentro la había dejado mal. 

-Sí vas a caer en una fiesta donde hay gente que te odia, debes prepararte para ello, sabes -dijo la demonio, cortando el silencio con su voz grave. Estaba cruzada de brazos frente al desastre de Sacerdotisa. 

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? - rió sin gracia Zelda, conjurando en el aire su cigarrillo y su anillo. Pronto estaba fumando.

-Sí -concedió la deidad. No deseaba hacer de esto una lección. Era muy cliché, impartir sabiduría gratuitamente. Además Zelda ya no era parte de su culto. Así que no dijo más.

-Esta noche fue un desastre -dijo Zelda después de un momento, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo y hablando más para sí misma que para Lilith. Luego, alzó la vista para reparar en ella -No sé cómo lo hice esta vez, ni siquiera estaba pensando en tí - se defendió, notando la expresión sombría y de pocas pulgas de la demonio. Lo que le faltaba era volver a pelear.

-¿Las otras veces pensabas en mí? - ladeó ligeramente el rostro Lilith, curiosa por ese desliz.

-No, quiero decir... quizás, no recuerdo exactamente pero... Ahora no estaba pensando en tí - zanjó Zelda después de trastabillar con las palabras, agradeciendo a la noche que no se vieran sus mejillas enrojeciendo.

-No puedo rescatarte todo el tiempo - dijo Lilith con gravedad, observando a Zelda con atención. - Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en el infierno.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -reaccionó Zelda. Enderezando la postura, inmediatamente a la defensiva. -Odio que tengas que estar aquí viendo mis... peores momentos. -arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y salió caminando hacia las afueras del salón por un camino que conducía a un estacionamiento. 

Lilith caminó tras ella por supuesto que no iba a quedarse callada sin más. -Te digo, no más que decirte, te imploro, que averigues cómo funciona el bendito amarre que me hiciste y sigues sin hacer caso - se quejó sin importarle lo indignada o triste que estuviera Zelda. Era una adulta, de trescientos años, el papel de víctima no le quedaba. Al menos a ojos de Lilith, que estaba hastiada. 

-Pues mira, recuerdo una vez que rogué a una deidad que me salvará de un amarre Caligari ¿Y sabes quién acudió? - Zelda se giró con sus ojos llorosos de bronca, a metros de su coche - Nadie.

-¿Esta es tu venganza entonces? - Lilith había quedado casi, casi sin habla ante esa acusación. Un amarre Caligari eran palabras mayores. Qué incómodo, no quería saber tanto de Zelda - No puedes juzgarme por lo que hice o no en mi pasado por ti. Tenía las manos llenas con otros asuntos. 

-Más importantes, seguro - se giró caminando hacia el coche de nuevo.

-El apocalipsis, si, una tontería - caminó tras Zelda e hizo algo peligroso, la asió del brazo - Y mientras cuidaba a tu condenada sobrina en el infierno, tu aquelarre me dió la espalda contigo a la cabeza - la giró y luego hizo un paso hacia atrás cuando su mano quemó de pronto. Le había lanzado un hechizo, la condenada.

-No lo hiciste por Sabrina, lo hiciste por tu estúpido trono - respiraba agitada. Sin duda invocar a Lilith, el alcohol y la angustia, sumado al fuerte hechizo para hacer que la deidad la soltara, estaban haciendo estragos con su presión arterial.

-Trono que nos ha mantenido a todos con vida. Si el infierno no tiene el balance apropiado ni tu condenada luna salvaría a la tierra del desastre - siseó. Dicha Luna llena las alumbraba ahora. Lilith volvió a acercarse hasta Zelda, un paso.

-Se te ha subido a la cabeza el puesto -Soltó Zelda alzando la barbilla, sin amedrentarse aún si sus ojos seguían brillantes de angustia e ira acumulada. -no quita que seas una egoísta. Todo lo has echo por ti. Y esto era lo único que podía hacer por salvar a mi sobrina - Lilith estaba tan cerca que la espalda de Zelda estaba muy apoyada contra la puerta del coche. 

La tension se percibía en el aire. Cualquier cosa podía ocurrir ahora mismo. Zelda estaba agotada, pero no dudaría en defenderse. Estaba harta de disculparse por invocar a la deidad. Y esa noche aún más.

-Siempre sacrificándote por la familia, qué noble. Debes sentirte muy superior al resto ¿no es así? Tanto como para creer que voy a tolerar ser tu maldita sirvienta -dijo entre dientes, sus ojos de hielo prometían dolor. Sabía que no podía matarla pero ¿torturarla? Quizás sí. 

-Me tienes cansada - dijo Zelda llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Yo? ¿Te tengo cansada? ¿A ti? - la indignación fue tan grande que Lilith alzó la voz, algo que nadie lograba en ella aún haciendola enfadar a tope. Zelda lo lograba con pasmosa facilidad -¡Espero que estés hablando en broma! Maldita Sacerdotisa del... 

Lilith ya ni magia quería emplear. Solo pillar a Zelda del cabello y rodar con ella a bofetadas limpias. De hecho ya había levantado las manos cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ellas.

-Señoras... - era el condenado benefactor otra vez -¿Ya se van? - sonreía. 

-Si, Adrián ya nos vamos - se tensó Zelda. Podía aguantar una paliza con Lilith pero no a un hombre insistente ¿Alguien más quería meterse con Zelda hoy? 

-Zelda, ¿Te importaría que hablasemos primero? Civilizadamente - ofreció con galantería. 

-¿Dices sin pillarla del brazo como si tuviera cinco años y ningún derecho? - acotó Lilith con irritación. Ignorando el hecho de que ella había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-A solas, si es posible- reiteró el hombre clavando la vista en Zelda.

-No, Adrián. Si quieres decir algo, es ahora mismo. - dijo Zelda, inconscientemente posando una mano en el brazo de Lilith. La deidad alzó una ceja, pero no se removió ni se movió un ápice de allí.

-Bueno, simplemente decirte que mis negocios con la Academia, ahora que Faustus ya no es Director no son realmente de mi interés - dijo con una sonrisa - No es porque dude de tu papel como Directora, es solo que me gustaban las cosas con Faustus. Sus métodos - se llevó las manos a los bolsillos - entenderás que mis socios piensan igual.

-No necesitaremos de tu dinero, ni de tus socios entonces - zanjó Zelda, aunque el agarre en el antebrazo de Lilith se había intensificado un poco. 

-Sin embargo, si en algún momento precisas la unión con un hombre de negocios. Ya sabes, alguien que te dé realmente el soporte que una mujer de tu edad necesita...

-Creo que ya hablaste suficiente, Adrián - siseó Zelda.

-... No dudes en llamarme. Sabes, envidié a Faustus realmente. Sobretodo cuando les veía bailar... Tenían una magia muy especial - sonrió más ampliamente.

Zelda enmudeció y Lilith comprendió. 

-Adrian, ¿no es así? - dijo la reina. De golpe se sintió violenta con el sujeto. Le producía un asco natural, como todo hombre de su clase- Espero que no te tomes a mal mi intervención. Pero desde que hice que el Señor Oscuro desapareciera de la tierra... -mencionó casualmente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diantres hablas ? El Señor Oscuro fue usurpado por una ramera... - dijo el hombre que de repente abrió ampliamente los ojos, observando por primera vez a la acompañante de Zelda. Claro, ahora la discusión que había interrumpido tenía sentido en su cabeza: - Tú... Tu eres...

-La próxima que estés con una mujer - dijo Lilith haciendo un movimiento de muñeca en el aire - espero que recuerdes cómo llamaste a tu Reina del Infierno. Ahora sí me disculpas, Zelda tiene asuntos más importantes que lidiar con tu patética hombría - de otro movimiento de muñeca Adrián ya no estaba allí. Su mirada de panico antes de desvanecerse calmó un poco el enfado de Lilith. Sólo un poco.

Fría reaccionaba mejor, pensó. No podía dejar que unos mortales le hicieran perder del todo el control. 

Al girarse vio a Zelda abrir la puerta del coche con su telekinesis, del lado de adentro. Se metió violentamente y cerró con tal fuerza que Lilith se sorprendió que no la sacara de lugar. 

-¿Vas a quedarte allí como una idiota o qué? - fue la voz ronca de la Sacerdotisa la que la hizo reaccionar.

Claro, ahora Lilith, que había logrado calmar su ira asesina, volvía a ser picada. Había algo en Zelda Spellman que la aviolentaba pero sin llegar a querer actuar físicamente. Siempre al borde. Zelda siempre llegaba al límite de su paciencia y se balanceaba allí como un trapecista profesional. Pero algún día caería y Lilith no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si se pasase de la raya de verdad.

Con otro sonoro portazo Lilith estaba dentro del coche. Arrojó sin cuidado ni miramentos el bolso y el abrigo de Zelda al asiento de atrás. 

-No te pases. La única idiota aquí está al volante - siseó, viendo cómo Zelda arrancaba aquella vieja carcasa. Por qué no se había materializado allí sin más, era un misterio que a Lilith no le interesaba. Las brujas tenían sus manías.

-Sí, por creer en un aquellarre como este en primer lugar - dijo Zelda mientras sacaba el coche al camino y encendía las luces - por creer en un dios, dos veces...

Lilith olió la sal en la cara de Zelda y se sintió incómoda. Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla, ignorando la perorata de la Sacerdotisa y también sus lágrimas.

-...por aceptar esa maldita caja de música. Debí adivinarlo. Faustus jamás regalaría algo así... - Murmuró Zelda, haciendo silencio después. 

Un silencio que fue aún más incómodo para Lilith, que se removió en el frío asiento del coche.

-Deja de quejarte, está en el pasado. Concéntrate en no matarnos en la ruta ¿Siquiera sabes por dónde vas? - se quejó. Sus manos toquetearon la radio hasta encenderla y escuchar una canción genérica cualquiera, de pop moderno.

-En verdad no quise invocarte - fue la respuesta directa de Zelda. Lilith rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué aún no has investigado? - preguntó de nuevo Lilith, sintiéndose cansada de pronto. Ya ni pelear quería, solo llegar donde los Spellman y regresar al infierno desde allí. De Hecho si Zelda la aventaba a la ruta, estaba bien también. 

-Lo hice... Tengo libros y... Pero todo te sonará a excusas así ¿qué más da? - se mordió el labio inferior, concentrada en el camino. 

-Deja de pensar por mí, no tienes idea de lo que pienso o no - aunque perfectamente Lilith podía considerar como excusas, no quería dar la razón tan fácilmente. Y menos dar a entender que Zelda la conocía de ninguna manera. 

-Tú no has sacado nada en claro tampoco. Podrías ser de ayuda ¿sabes? - acusó Zelda de pronto.

-Disculpa ¿ Acaso a mí se me ocurrió está genialidad?- Lilith levantó su antebrazo dónde tenía la cicatriz -No lo creo.

-Tienes acceso al infierno, no mientas que no hay bibliotecas allí - dijo Zelda.

-Sí, las hay. Solo que no puedo tomarme la tarde para leer - dijo Lilith.

-¿Ahora quién pone excusas? Si encuentras información solo... puedes enviarla -dijo Zelda - sería de gran ayuda. - suspiró -lo digo en serio - su tono agotado molestó a Lilith.

-Créeme si supiera de un pergamino con respuestas al respecto, te lo enviaría sin dudas -la verdad hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido investigar en paralelo. De hecho se sintió avergonzada de no haberlo pensado antes. Pero no iba a admitirlo.

-Gracias. - dijo Zelda con firmeza, su mirada aún puesta en el camino. 

Lilith no contestó. Ignoró la extraña sensación en su cuerpo al oír las primeras, y quizás últimas, gracias de Zelda 'me tienes cansada' Spellman. Siempre llegando al límite y luego Lilith ya no quería asesinarla más, solo irse a casa. Siempre igual. La radio continuó una canción tras otra, mientas Zelda conducía. Al menos ya no lloraba. 

Lilith volteó apenas para mirar al frente. Luego la radio y luego, despacio, posó la vista en la conductora. Desde allí y con la tenue luz del alumbrado de calles, Zelda se veía mayor. Sus rasgos más marcados, las líneas de expresión. Su piel tan blanca que parecía un fantasma. Pero así y todo se veía bonita. Era una belleza extraña, no era joven, no era anciana, estaba justo en medio. Con un pilón de años encima para ser bruja, pero ni de cerca los que Lilith había vivido. 

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - sabía que estaban cerca, pero no quería ser pillada observando a Zelda sin motivo. 

-Ya estamos en la entrada a Greendale - murmuró Zelda, señalando un cartel más adelante. -¿Que le hiciste a Adrián? - preguntó Zelda a su vez.

-Disfuncion eréctil y lo regresé al bar... Sin pantalones. - respondió mecánicamente. - lo que tú debiste hacer. - acusó a su vez.

-Guardaba la esperanza de no perder sus billetes en la Academia - suspiró Zelda - es tiempo de buscar otros inversores. Otros métodos.

-Claramente - rodó los ojos Lilith. De pronto estaba inquieta por bajarse del coche. Lilith no debía esperar para llegar a ningún sitio y la paciencia no era su fuerte cuando se trataba de viajar. Abrió la guantera de Zelda con todo descaro para revisar sus papeles, algunos pañuelos, cigarrillos, una pata de conejo, una bolsa de té...

-Lilith... eso es de mala educacion - se quejó al ver cómo la bruja abría sin preámbulos una carta vieja. 

-Es de mala educación invocar a alguien por la madrugada - dijo Lilith, descartando la carta y abriendo un dulce y llevándoselo a la boca, arrojando el envoltorio al suelo.

Zelda suspiró con resignación, y ya estaban en la entrada de la casa. La Sacerdotisa estacionó el coche y apagó la radio. Extrañamente todo el pánico que había sentido al confrontar a Adrián había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido. Ya no sentía ganas de llorar siquiera. Apagó el motor y se llevó las llaves al bolsillo. 

-Al fin... - Lilith abrió la puerta y bajó sin molestarse en cerrarla. 

Zelda buscó las llaves de la casa en su bolso, abandonado en el asiento de atrás y bajó con el mismo, cerrando ambas puertas con su telekinesis. Al llegar al pórtico se sintió agotada como si de repente todas sus fuerzas la hubieran dejado. Cómo si estuviera nadando en un mar con toda su ropa puesta, así de pesada se sentía. 

-¿Y bien? Creí que tendrías más resistencia que eso, Spellman. Solo has invocado un demonio, un hechizo quemándome (que sí lo vuelves a repetir, no lo cuentas) y has conducido toda la noche - se mofó Lilith de lo alto de las escaleras del pórtico, viendo a la Sacerdotisa sentarse en los escalones y juntar aire. 

-No seas idiota... - dijo lanzando una mala mirada por encima del hombro. Odiaba ser débil. Más enfrente de la deidad.

-¿También tengo que rescatarte de diez escalones? - rió la deidad desde su posición.

Zelda cerró los ojos un minuto. La luna aún caía sobre su rostro. Pidió fuerzas a Hécate y de pronto se sintió mejor. Cómo tomar un segundo aire en una carrera de maratón. Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie y se giró para subir peldaño a peldaño, llegando hasta Lilith que la observaba con una sonrisa burlona de lado. 

-Anda... abre la puerta. Me apetece un té - dijo Lilith, caminando hasta la mentada entrada y cruzándose de brazos, apoyando un hombro en la pared, esperando por Zelda con aires de superioridad.

-Eres un suplicio - dijo Zelda, sin aliento, sacando las llaves de su bolso y caminando hasta la puerta lentamente. No quería tropezar. En un momento dado su visión comenzó a hacerse borrorsa pero logró girar la llave y abrir la puerta. Claro, y empleó su magia para levantar las barreras de protección que la rodeaban.

Nada más pasar, todo se volvió oscuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los que se pelean... Hacen pijamada ?? O como era?


	6. Esto se descontrola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habría un infierno que pagar, por esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente me disculpo por cualquier error. Y la tardanza.

El día de Lilith no había sido corto ni sencillo tampoco. El infierno, valga la obviedad, era un lugar problemático. Había tenido una rencilla por la mañana con unos demonios subversivos. Había estado finalizando los viejos contratos del Señor Oscuro, con clientes realmente difíciles. Había tenido una cena bastante espinosa por la tarde con el último de los príncipes infernales y antes de que Zelda la invocara, había estado a punto de ir a dormir. Un merecido descanso. 

¿De qué servía tanto esfuerzo si no podía siquiera conciliar el sueño cuando le apetecía? Esos eran sus años gloriosos de reinado, que quedarían marcados en la historia. Primero había sido Hades, luego Lucifer y ahora Lilith. Gestionando los círculos infernales con todas sus criaturas mitológicas. Debía estar orgullosa y triunfante.

En cambio, estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Spellman, sintiéndose agotada, común, terrenal y básica.

En el suelo, caída como un cisne herido, Zelda Spellman volvía a colapsar una vez más. 

Lilith recordaba esta sensación cuando estaba en Baxter High y los estudiantes pasaban por su lado sin saber quién era ella realmente, y la trataban como a una maestra más. Terrorífica, pero una maestra al fin y al cabo. Se sentía... impotente. 

Se sentía alguien común. No la reina del infierno en todo su esplendor. 

Se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró, cerró la puerta de la casa y levantó del suelo a la pelirroja, como si fuera un costal de arena entre sus brazos y la llevó con facilidad al sofá se la sala.

Se sintió extraña ya no solo porque la casa comenzaba a hacérsele harto familiar sino también porque el peso de Zelda en sus brazos se hacía habitual. Su perfume, su forma, sus brazos colgando a un lado y la cabeza pelirroja apoyándose en su hombro, comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

Y las costumbres eran algo peligroso para Lilith. Había dejado el Edén cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse al maltrato de Adán. Y por milenios sirvió como herramienta de costumbre al Señor Oscuro.

Simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a llevar a Zelda a la casa y a salvarla de todas las situaciones ridículas en las que la encontraba.

Zelda no era ninguna princesa en apuros. Ya estaba crecida para ese rol. Y era una bruja letal como ninguna otra.

Y Lilith no era el caballero de brillante armadura de nadie. Era egoísta, cruel, manipuladora y ambiciosa con su libertad y con sus aspiraciones. 

Dejó a Zelda en el sofá, bajó su cuerpo lentamente al mismo en lugar de dejarlo caer como otras veces. La casa estaba en silencio y solo se oía la respiración pesada de la pelirroja. Lilith le quitó los zapatos, pensativa, y los dejó en el suelo. Luego se sentó al borde del sofá y escrutó el rostro dormido de la Sacerdotisa.

Se veía hasta inocente, dormida. Nadie adivinaría que era una bruja capaz de amarrar a un ser sobrenatural, segundo a Lucifer mismo. Aquella mujer que podía decidir arriesgar su vida en un encantamiento pero que enmudecía cuando alguien le recordaba la maldición Caligari. Una bruja ambiciosa pero que se negaba en utilizar a Lilith para sus planes personales. 

¿Cuántas contradicciones más guardaba la matriarca de los Spellman? Lilith comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por ella, y reconocía que era este el momento justo donde debía plantearse detenerse y reconsiderar toda la situación. No debía caer por culpa de una cara bonita. Nunca más. No lo volvería a hacer.

Lilith se puso de pie y entonces su mirada cayó sobre una mesita junto al sofá que contenía un libro con una tapa peculiar. En un idioma antiguo que Lilith reconoció enseguida y se sorprendió de ver.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y escudriñó su contenido, más específicamente, la página marcada con un retazo de tela cualquiera. 

Era un libro sobre amarres demoníacos. Lilith tragó saliva y echó un vistazo a la figura desmayada... Al final Zelda sí había investigado a fondo aquello. O al menos en eso estaba. 

La página marcada hablaba de amarres realizados en criaturas y en la diferencia que había entre clases de demonios, banshees, hasta vampiros. Una bruja podía someter a cualquier criatura pero las consecuencias variaban entre especies y la habilidad y poder de la bruja en cuestión.

Lilith aprovechó que Zelda se acurrucaba inconscientemente en el sofá, recogiendo las piernas, para sentarse justo en la punta con el libro abierto. Escudriñó las páginas atentamente, absorbiendo la información.

Nunca supo el momento exacto en el que se quedó dormida.

Hilda fue quien bajó las escaleras y se pegó el susto de su vida al ver a la reina del infierno en su sala de estar. Le tomó un segundo percatarse de que estaba dormida. Y con las piernas de Zelda en su regazo.

-¿Qué crees que sucedió? - Ambrose hizo sobresaltar a Hilda de nuevo, al aparecer justo sobre su hombro mirando la postal que hacían Zelda y Lilith en el sofá.

-Es obvio Ambrose -dijo la tía Hilda - seguramente Lilith se quedó leyendo algo a Zelda hasta que se quedó dormida ¿no es dulce? - dijo con eterna mirada ensoñadora, ante el escepticismo de Ambrose.

-Si tú lo dices... - el moreno se fue a la cocina a buscar una taza de café. Era muy temprano para meter en su cabeza la idea de que Lilith, reina del infierno, leyera algo a su tía Zelda, la tirana de la casa, para dormir. 

Lilith por su parte, se despertó de golpe, inquieta. No era de dormir demasiado tiempo y menos de la nada misma. Sí, estaba cansada, pero eso no significaba que podía dormir en el sofá de los Spellman como si fuera su casa. 

Se levantó enseguida aún desorientada, y arrojó al suelo las piernas que habían estado en su regazo por unos momentos. 

-¿Sigues aquí? - le reprochó Zelda despertando también de golpe.

-No tienes vergüenza, echándomelo en cara... - dijo caminando a la salida. En su mano llevaba aún el libro. 

Escuchó el movimiento detrás de sí y escuchó los pasos de Zelda tras ella. 

-¿Te di permiso para que te lleves eso?

-Buenos días... - dijo Hilda débilmente viendo pasar a Lilith y a Zelda por la cocina, en dirección a la salida.

-Es mío desde que arrastré tu triste persona hasta aquí -dijo con irritación. Solo quería largarse.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se encontró con una figura de pie, con la mano en el aire como si estuviera a punto de llamar.

Se trataba de una mujer de rostro anguloso y mirada distante, como dispersa. O loca. No podía saber su edad pero aparentaba más de cincuenta años mortales. Estaba llena de canas, era baja, y llevaba ropas de bruja, ese estilo antiguo solo podía ser de una de ellas.

-Buenos dias ¿está Zelda Spellman? - sonrió la mujer. Su tono de voz suave y susurrado hicieron que Lilith frunciera el ceño. Algo en esa mujer le dió mala espina.

-Sí, soy yo - Zelda carraspeó detrás de Lilith, por lo que la madre de demonios debió salir y hacer lugar para que saliera antes de que le diera un empujón y terminarán por irse a las manos esa maldita mañana.

-Buenos días - repitió mecánicamente - mi nombre es Gertrude. Vengo por el puesto de profesor para la Academia - la mujer sonrió - Soy una profesora.

-No digas, una profesora buscando puesto de profesora... - no pudo evitar acotar la reina del infierno. A esa mujer le faltaban un par de neuronas, miró a Zelda, que hizo una mueca.

-Disculpa ¿no te ibas? - dijo la pelirroja torciendo el gesto, exasperada.

-¿Y qué especialidad es la tuya, Gertrude? - ignoró Lilith hablando, fijando su atención en la mujer. Repasó su vestuario y notó que cargaba con una bolsa de cuero negra.

-Soy profesora - reiteró Gertrude pero no miraba a Lilith, sino a Zelda. La mujer metió la mano en su bolsa y saco un puñado de anillos con enormes piedras pegadas en el centro - me especializo en las propiedades de las piedras preciosas - sonrió inofensivamente, extendiendo la mano hacia Zelda.

-No sé si es lo que busca la Academia. Necesitamos brujas que... ¿eso es obsidiana negra? - se interrumpió estirando la mano para levantar un anillo con una piedra negra como la noche. 

-Asi que la Academia se especializara en rocas. Con una mina cerca, qué buena idea - ironizó Lilith. Pero entonces vio a Zelda llevarse el anillo al índice- ¿Qué haces? - detuvo la muñeca de la bruja justo a tiempo -¿No sabes que no debes probarte objetos desconocidos? 

-Soy profesora de piedras preciosas - dijo Gertrude con una sonrisa - son las mejores piedras. 

-No tiene ningún hechizo ¿crees que no reconozco un objeto maldito cuando lo veo? ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? - se molestó Zelda, zafando su mano de la mano de Lilith.

-Estoy asegurándome de no tener que regresar a cargar tu bendito peso hasta la casa de nuevo - se quejó Lilith, quitándole a Zelda el anillo de la mano y regresandolo a la palma de la anciana que se mantenía allí, estática. 

-No seas ridícula, igual tendrás que regresar a devolver ese tomo - señaló la bruja - ¿Sabes lo que es un préstamo, siquiera?

-¿Sabes que estás entrevistando a un profesor, descalza? - señaló (muy madura, si) Lilith en una imitación del tono de Zelda.

Cuando Zelda miró hacia abajo, Gertrude volvió a meter los anillos en su bolsa. Pero se le cayó uno, y Lilith vio como rodaba hasta los pies blanquecinos de la pelirroja. Vio, como en cámara lenta, como la Sacerdotisa se inclinaba para recogerlo del suelo. Y cómo de pronto, el objeto vibró y se pegó al dedo índice de la bruja, que se irguió de pronto, mirando su mano asustada.

-¡Te lo dije! - Lilith pillo la muñeca de Zelda para quitarle el condenado objeto del dedo y mandar a Gertrude de paseo al infierno, pero la mirada de la Sacerdotisa ya era otra.

-Lilith de Aradia, suéltame - susurró Zelda. 

Y Lilith se resistió, en vano, un dolor la atravesó cuando quiso mover su brazo y terminó dando un paso atrás.

-¿Quien te envió? - Lilith se lanzó a Gertrude, pero cuando la asió de la ropa, la mujer se desintegró.

Solo quedó un montón de ceniza y ropa vieja en el suelo, salvo el abrigo que Lilith aún sostenía en el aire. 

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo Hilda saliendo de la casa, la discusión había llegado hasta la cocina.

-Lilith, haz silencio y regresa al infierno - susurró Zelda con la mirada perdida. 

De nuevo, dolor. La bruja observó a Hilda pero no pudo decir nada. Se resistió, fuertemente, y vio como Zelda se tambaleaba y se inclinaba hacia adelante.

-¡Zelda! ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Hilda, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

No, resistirse solo haría que ambas pereciesen. Lilith de dolor brutal y Zelda de agotamiento. La reina del infierno se giró para cumplir la orden.

Desapareció, dejando a una Hilda confusa que llamaba de pronto a Sabrina y a Ambrose al pórtico. Se fue de allí con la plena intención de regresar a destruir al imbécil que osaba jugar de esta manera. 

Habría un infierno que pagar, por esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es más oscuro. Voy a tratar de subirlo rápido.


	7. Eso estuvo cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosió y vio al demonio enarbolar su hacha de nuevo. 
> 
> -L-Lilith... - susurró Zelda sin aliento. 
> 
> Horas más tarde se preguntó por qué no llamó por Hilda. O por Hécate. O alguien más en su familia. Por qué justo ese nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza. Esto fue escrito del tirón a las 2am. Pido disculpas por cualquier error.

Llegó al infierno completamente embroncada. Pero no sería Lilith sin un plan echo sobre la marcha en el trayecto. Era la más calculadora del séquito de Lucifer, se había ganado a pulso su lugar como comandante de tropas demoníacas. No había nadie como ella y el Señor Oscuro lo sabía, enviándola siempre a las misiones más delicadas. Nunca fallaba, aún a costa de su propia salud mental, nunca perdía. 

Por eso le sentaba como patada al hígado que un puñado de humanos, o demonios o brujas, lo que fuera, creyeran por un momento que podrían salirse con la suya.

Nada más llegar buscó a sus Sombras. Las encontró en guardia y con noticias: una pequeña partida de demonios había escapado, liderada por uno de los hijos de Caronte. Aparentemente la noticia de la marca de Lilith no había podido mantenerse en secreto mucho tiempo. 

-Iremos... - dijo Sakim. Una de las mayores. Una sombra de casi dos metros de altura, pero que elegia siempre el glamour de una cría humana de no más de diez años.

-No. Eso quieren. Quieren debilitarme. Haz correr la noticia de que me las llevaré a todas pero solo una de ustedes irá conmigo - se apresuró al espejo más próximo -no tardarán en querer invocarme. Debemos ser rápidas.

Impartió órdenes a diestra y siniestra y se contactó con la casa de los Spellman enseguida. Debía asegurarse de dejar su reino protegido antes de lanzarse a por Zelda.

-Lilith ¿Qué está sucediendo? - dijo Sabrina, la que primero había encontrado el espejo embrujado en la sala - La tía Zelda se fue de repente, sin darnos ninguna explicación.

-Estamos bajo ataque, reúne a tu familia. No hay mucho tiempo. -dijo Lilith, con el semblante serio. -¿Alguno de ustedes puede realizar un hechizo localizador sobre Zelda? No tengo ningún objeto personal...

-Ambrose está en ello ahora mismo - dijo Sabrina - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué la tía Zelda se fue de esa manera?

-Le han puesto un anillo maldito. Está en problemas. Y todo mi maldito reino también. -se quejó Lilith - apenas sepan dónde está, pueden aproximarse. Pero no ataquen enseguida... Solo se me ocurre un plan. 

-Pues dilo ahora, ¿qué estamos esperando? 

-De acuerdo. Los demonios tienen prohibida la entrada física a tu mundo Sabrina. No pueden a menos que sean invocados o abran las puertas del infierno. Alguien los invocó. -dijo Lilith.

-¿Hechiceros? - frunció el ceño Sabrina.

-Sí... -de pronto Lilith sintió un tirón en el pecho. Cómo si le estuvieran tironeando algo de dentro suyo - rápido. Escucha Sabrina... Esto es todo lo que necesito que hagan...

Solo tuvo treinta y cinco segundos para explicar a Sabrina su plan. Miró a sus sombras. Sakim asintió, seguirían el juego. La magia de la invocación la arrancó del infierno y la llevó directamente al seno del campo enemigo. 

____

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de pie en el interior de un edificio en aparente abandono. Olía a humedad y a mugre. Pero sobretodo, hacía frío. Lilith observó rápidamente a su alrededor. Notó el suelo de cerámica y ventanas enormes con vitrales, algunos rotos y todos sucios. Con enormes telarañas y polvo asentado. 

Era una iglesia. Definitivamente. Irónico. Pero también un clásico. Y sobretodo dramático. El sujeto (seguramente un hombre, los hombres y su ego y sus escenarios icónicos) con la idea de invocarla allí debía ser un egocéntrico de cuidado, creyéndose tan gracioso de invitar a Lilith de Aradia a una iglesia católica abandonada. Notó que no había bancos, solo un enorme espacio y el púlpito. El altar con una enorme Cruz y un viejo y clásico Mesías colgando. 

-Sí tuviera que puntuar, le pondría un siete. He visto cosas más creativas- dijo Lilith, caminado con aparente calma hacia el altar. 

Dió un paso calculado frente al otro, alerta pero en calma. 

-Detente. 

Se frenó. La voz era tan conocida a estas alturas que la reconocería entre mil. Sobretodo el efecto que tenía en ella. Sintió la magia recorrerle el cuerpo pero Lilith no había ido allí con la pretensión de hacer caso. No cuando sabía que quien daba las órdenes no era precisamente Zelda.

-¿De qué? ¿Caminar... Hablar...? ¿Que me detenga cómo? - dijo, y sintió la magia aflojar, permitiéndole dar tres pasos más hacia el altar.

-Deja de caminar - dijo la voz. 

Lilith se detuvo en seco. Ahora sabía que la voz provenía de la derecha. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña entrada ubicada junto al altar. Desde allí, dos figuras caminaron hacia el centro.

Allí estaba Zelda Spellman, vestida como cuando la vio por última vez. Su mirada vacante, vacía, sin expresión facial alguna. No tenía el ceño fruncido, ni torcía la boca hacia abajo como usualmente. Algo en esa actitud tan monótona y controlada como un autómata, irritó a Lilith sobremanera ¿Cómo se atrevían?

El sujeto caminando junto a Zelda se le hizo harto familiar. Lo reconoció de golpe, y casi se llevó una mano a la frente. Claro. El sujeto de la fiesta. Ese que Lilith había enviado de paseo.

-Adrian -saludó Lilith - Veo que no dejaste pasar un día sin volver a irritarme con tu presencia -dijo la Reina.

-Soy un hombre de negocios, el tiempo es algo que jamás pierdo - dijo afable el sujeto. 

Un hechicero de altura y una mirada tan snob que enfermaba la vista de la reina. 

-¿Y cómo un idiota como tú se enteró de los asuntos infernales? ¿Quien te acompaña? - sonrió Lilith cruzándose de brazos. 

-Este idiota, como dices, práctica el culto satánico de Lucifer que, gracias a una prostituta como tú, ha caído en desgracia. Por suerte aún nos comunicamos con los buenos demonios. Los buenos seguidores... - dijo el tal Adrián.

Lilith sabía que tipos como aquel gustaban de hablar. Eso le dió tiempo para escanear las salidas, y presentir a los demonios apostados en las principales puertas. Al menos cinco, contó. Esperaba que el plan funcionara. Solo necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para que Sabrina y la familia les encontrase.

-Así que tienes un contrato con el viejo Caronte. Guardian del lago del infierno. Inteligente. Pero las deidades antiguas son igual de profanas, Lucifer no lo aprobaría - dijo Lilith.

-¿Qué puede saber una concubina de los deseos del Señor Oscuro?

-No lo sé. Debí pasar los últimos cinco mil años sirviéndole sin conocer su forma de pensar, tonta de mí -torció el gesto.

-Y así le traicionaste. Pero hoy, hoy regresaremos el orden...

Lilith no le dió tiempo a continuar su discurso. Hombres. Podían explicar sus planes por horas. Ella había localizado a un demonio. Apostado sobre una de las ventanas en lo más alto de la Iglesia. Una mano de la reina se estiró por sobre su cabeza y cerró el puño como si hubiera atrapado una mosca. Empujó hacia abajo, como tirando de una soga invisible.

Un estruendo en el medio de la iglesia. En el suelo, repartiendo pedazos de cerámico y polvo por el aire, caía una criatura de pesadilla. Retorciéndose como un gusano, era un monstruo de tres metros y cabeza de bulldog, con grandes cuernos y una armadura acorazada. Un demonio de guerra, prohibido en este reino. 

Lilith se preocupó. No podían estar en este reino más tiempo. Iba contra El Pacto original del cielo y el infierno. Había criaturas que no podían intervenir. Debía terminar con esto enseguida. 

-Te destierro, Astaroth - susurró Lilith haciendo el gesto indicado.

Faltaban cuatro, pensó cuando, tras un enorme esfuerzo, el demonio desapareció dejando una estela de polvo y mucosidad.

-¡Maldita arpía! - el hombre hizo un gesto con la muñeca, Lilith adivinó que allí debía tener el artefacto al cual iba unido al anillo. Adivinaba una pulsera o una cadena.

-Lilith, haz silencio - dijo Zelda - arrodíllate.

Lilith cayó al suelo, y contó mentalmente las órdenes de Zelda. Debía ser cuidadosa, ambas podían fácilmente morir si aquel idiota así lo requería. 

-Voy a trasladar tu sello, Lilith. Y estarás bajo mi mando a partir de ahora. Basta de resistirte e intentar estupideces - dijo el hechicero. 

A lo que Lilith alzó una ceja. Alzó una de sus manos. Había localizado otro más. 

Un esbirro esquelético y humanoide cayó de otra de las ventanas. Cayó tan cerca de Adrián que este casi se caía sobre sus posaderas. Tan idiota. Lilith hizo un segundo gran esfuerzo, ya que no podía hablar, y lo desterró también. 

-Adrian, creo que no estás dando las órdenes correctas...

De entre las sombras salió el meollo de toda esta cuestión. 

Lilith tragó saliva al ver al hijo mayor de Caronte. Un enorme mastodonte con cara de vaca y cuernos afilados. Llevaba armadura y arrastraba una maza como un niño arrastraría un palo. Caminó hacia Adrián y Zelda, la cual seguía mirando al frente. 

-O quizás no tienes el control de la Sacerdotisa como crees - una de sus pezuñas tocó la barbilla blanca y delicada de Zelda -dame la cadena y te mostraré cómo se hace. 

-Creo que puedo controlar a una bruja como se debe. Le ordené que detenga a la concubina - protestó el hombre. 

-¿Y has visto cómo responde? No muy eficiente... - el Demonio arrebató a Adrian la cadena de su muñeca, bajo la protesta de este.

Lilith absorbió está información, y miró hacia Zelda ¿era posible que la bruja mantuviera un ápice de racionalidad? ¿le estaba dando órdenes ambiguas a propósito? 

-Lilith... - Zelda se tambaleó, mareada - No muevas las manos - dijo. Y recibió la peor de las bofetadas de parte del demonio.

-Eso no es lo que te pedí - dijo con furia. La Sacerdotisa cayó al suelo - Vamos de nuevo... - apretó la cadena en el aire. 

Lilith sintió la sangre hervir. Sus manos quedaron paralizadas pero sus ojos se fijaron en el maldito demonio. Aún podía utilizar el mal de ojo, la sugestión, mil cosas más. 

-Lilith... No... No hagas magia - Murmuró Zelda en el suelo, de su boca salió un hilillo de sangre.

La reina del infierno cerró los ojos un segundo. Y sintió su magia detenerse en el acto. Quiso resistirse, por instinto, pero al abrirlos vio a Zelda en el suelo. Golpeada y controlada y sintió algo en el pecho que no reconoció en su momento. Pero si identificó la enorme necesidad de ver a todos ellos morir. Y arder eternamente. 

Zelda había agotado su cupo de magia con esa última orden. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible que amarrara toda su magia en una sola oración. Pero Lilith sabía que resistirse solo lograría debilitarlas a ambas por igual. Aún podía ganar. Aún podía. 

-Vamos a proseguir con el ritual - dijo el hechicero.

-Trae a la bruja al centro - dijo el demonio, caminando hasta posicionarse justo frente a Lilith.

La reina sostuvo la mirada, altiva. No era Lucifer. No le temía siquiera un poco. 

-Espero que mantengas esa actitud cuando nos sirvas las copas y limpies nuestra mugre en el infierno - dijo el demonio. 

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Iluso. Iluso si creía que Lilith iba a cumplir sus órdenes de pies a cabeza. No la conocían. No al menos personalmente. La reina primero se mataba antes de aguantar una nueva vida de servicio.

Pero no había rastros de Sabrina y su familia y Lilith supo que el hechizo de rastreo les había fallado. Posiblemente toda la iglesia tuviera un círculo de protección imposible de rastrear. Debía concederles eso a los demonios. Estaba bien orquestado. 

Posó la mirada en la bruja. Que idiota. Seguramente iban a matarla y desecharla luego de trasladar el sello. O peor. 

O peor...

Se veía tan extraña, Lilith de alguna manera esperaba verle una reacción. Una expresión de enfado, de miedo, de tristeza siquiera o de odio. No esa manda mirada vacía. No esa falta de brillo en los ojos. Siquiera volver a discutir con ella.

'Te lo dije' pensó Lilith, viendo con asco profundo el moretón que portaba la bruja en la mejilla 'No soy tu caballero. No eres la princesa del cuento. Eso no existe'.

-Ahora, extiende tu brazo, bruja - dijo el demonio, apretando la cadena con la que controlaban a la bruja.

Pero nada sucedió. Lilith alzó las cejas. En serio... Spellman. Solo una condenada Spellman podría resistir un hechizo de control mental. Se preguntó todo lo que la bruja estaba retorciéndose en el interior de su mente, tras esa fachada de indiferencia aparente.

-¡Tu brazo! - se impacientó el demonio, tomando a la bruja del cuero cabelludo y arrodillandola en el suelo.

Lilith sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. En verdad se estaba resistiendo ¿Por qué? Esto no era su problema. Cuánto antes se deshiciera del sello, mejor. Podría tratar de liberarse luego por su cuenta, como había sucedido con el hechizo Caligari. Por qué... ¿Por qué se resistía?

-Tú brazo, bruja - el hacha del demonio se coló justo bajo la barbilla de Lilith -muerta nos sirve igual. 

Eso es. Morir era preferible. Allí se iba el maldito infierno y todo lo demás. Había sido una vida bastante larga, igualmente. Solo que no esperaba morir de esta forma tan estúpida. Por un hechicero idiota y un demonio bruto como un arado de piedras. 

Y entonces Zelda, lentamente extendió el brazo. Si fue por la amenaza o si fue por la fuerza del demonio al darle órdenes, quién sabía.

-No sé si podemos trasladar el sello tan fácilmente - dijo el hechicero - se ve es una marca profunda.

-Hazlo. Y veremos - dijo el demonio - si no sirve, la asesinamos. Cualquier cosa sirve. 

-Pero... Muerta provocaría una nueva guerra en el infierno... ¿no es así? 

-Haz lo que digo ¿O quieres volver a ser un viejo senil sin magia? 

Lilith estaba arrodillada justo sobre un pentágono de invocación. La Sacerdotisa estaba arrodillada justo frente a ella. Su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, dado el agarre en su cabello. Y Lilith supo, por el hilillo de sangre que caía de la nariz de Zelda, que esto la mataría. 

No sobreviviría al cambio de sello. 

Lilith bajo la cabeza, resignada. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en Sakim. Dudaba que funcionase, la Sombra estaba en el exterior y la iglesia debía apagar su conexión con el mundo de allí afuera. Además de que aquellos idiotas debieron blindar el lugar con sus marcas de protección.

Pero se concentró. Se concentró fuerte. Mientras oía las palabras en latín del hechicero. Mientras su propio brazo era extraído del tirón hacia adelante, junto al de Zelda. 

No. No. No iban a quitarle esto. No iban a controlarla. 

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada verde de Zelda. Resiste, pensó la demonio. No se lo des. No se lo des. Lilith sintió la desesperación más absoluta. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de bronca, sintió una lágrima resbalar de su mejilla del odio. Puro odio.

'Me niego a formar un nuevo contrato con ninguno de estos idiotas'

Un golpe de magia. Pero que no provenía de Lilith, ni de Zelda. Algo como una explosión. Un empujón invisible que lanzó a Adrián hacia atrás y que hizo que el demonio las soltara con las manos quemadas. 

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Es un vínculo muy profundo! - dijo el hechicero, se le oía adolorido. 

-¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces que se mueran! - dijo el demonio acercándose a ellas. 

Blandió su hacha para cortar la cabeza de la reina del infierno y finalizar con toda esa farsa. 

Otra explosión en el aire. Lilith cerró los ojos un segundo, bajando la cabeza e inconscientemente moviendo su cuerpo lo más cerca posible de Zelda apoyando su sien contra la suya. Cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, suspiró de alivio. 

Ezra caía del techo. La Sombra arrastraba al tercer demonio apostado como guardián.

-¡Tía Zelda! 

Lilith jamás, jamás de los jamases, estuvo tan aliviada de oír a Sabrina Spellman. La vio llegar para luchar contra el demonio y otro de los apostados allí. Por un momento estuvieron fuera de peligro, la batalla centrándose lejos de ellas. 

La reina reparó en el brazo de Zelda. Intentó moverse, pero no podía. Arrodillada como estaba, le era imposible. Tampoco pudo mover las manos. Así que hizo un gran uso de su flexibilidad y se inclinó hacia abajo todo lo que pudo. 

Hasta llegar al índice de la Sacerdotisa. 

Y morder el maldito, condenado anillo. Hasta romperlo literalmente con sus fauces. Era una suerte que su dentadura demoníaca viniera tan bien provista. Escupió a un costado los restos de la alhaja, conforme con su idea. Sintió en su boca el sabor de metal y sangre, pero era también sabor a triunfo. Al menos eso le salió bien. 

-Lilith... - suspiró una voz frente a ella. 

Los ojos azules de la reina se volvieron y se fijaron justo en la mirada verde que recuperaba la consciencia. La pelirroja respiraba con agitación, su mirada vidriosa pero al menos con expresión real, auténtica. La mirada de irritación de Zelda Spellman. Agotada, pero viva. Entre abrió la boca y Lilith se preparó para las últimas órdenes que saldrían de ella.

-...haz lo que te plazca.

Ah, dulces, dulces palabras. 

Podía haberle ordenado volver a casa. Destruir a sus enemigos. Poner a su familia a salvo. Restaurar sus poderes, sanar sus heridas. Pudo haberle pedido el mundo. El infierno. Pudo haberle ordenado, aún a costa de su vida, lo que sea.

Y eligió devolverle el libre albedrío a Lilith de Aradia. Primera mujer, primera bruja. 

Demonio sanguinario y vengativo.

Lilith se puso de pie, eterna y mágica. Letal como una bomba atómica programada. Y caminó hacia la batalla. Una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus manos brillando con fuego infernal.

__

Zelda desde su posición no podía ver nada. Ni pensar en nada. Ni siquiera se podía mover. Regresaba del letargo con un dolor de cabeza infernal, los pensamientos embotados y a punto de vomitar. 

Le costó sentarse y percatarse a su alrededor. Explosiones, gritos. Alaridos demoníacos. Todo era aturdidor. Era como estar borracha, consciente pero no del todo y a punto de dormir en profundidad.

Algo rodó hacia ella. Al principio pensó que era una pelota. Y luego notó los rasgos familiares de un conocido suyo. La cabeza de Adrian mantenía la misma expresión de susto que debió portar al ser cortada. Zelda hizo una mueca de asco. Pero bien que se lo merecía. 

Y entonces otra figura surgió frente a ella. Zelda levantó las manos justo para detener un hacha en movimiento con su telekinesis. Un demonio herido y lastimado pero que aún tenía ganas de vengarse. 

Una patada que no pudo esquivar y Zelda terminó rodando hacia el costado, no podía más. No podía más. No tenía magia. Se iba a morir. 

Tosió y vio al demonio enarbolar su hacha de nuevo. 

-L-Lilith... - susurró Zelda sin aliento. 

Horas más tarde se preguntó por qué no llamó por Hilda. O por Hécate. O alguien más en su familia. Por qué justo ese nombre.

Pero en ese momento pareció funcionar, porque el demonio cayó hacia un lado y frente a ella estuvo la reina del infierno, observando al demonio asfixiarse con las manos en el cuello, como si una cuerda invisible le estuviera ahorcando.

-Siempre quise colgar un trofeo detrás de mi trono... - siseó la Primer Bruja, tomando el hacha junto al demonio de Caronte. - Creo que la tuya se verá tan... bien...

Zelda dejó de mirar. Se ahorró una visión que bien podía imaginarse. Estaba echa papilla, literal. Pero no tanto por el dolor físico sino por su magia drenada y su energía vital robada. Eso la había debilitado sobremanera. Al igual que el esfuerzo mental que suponía rechazar y reformular las órdenes que le habían dado respecto a Lilith. 

A su alrededor de pronto reinó el silencio. Reconoció los susurros de su familia y el murmullo de la voz de Lilith junto con la de otra criatura que no pudo reconocer. La Sacerdotisa se mantuvo boca arriba, respirando profundamente. Adivinaba una costilla rota por lo que moverse no era una gran opción. 

-Debemos llevar a la tía a casa ¡está muy herida! - protestaba Sabrina. 

-La llevaré, pero primero debes acompañar a Ezra a supervisar el infierno, no aceptarán órdenes de nadie más - dijo la reina. 

-¿Por qué yo?

-Soy tu regente, pero ahora tengo que controlar a los demonios sueltos en Greendale... y no puedo separarme un minuto de ella -la madre de demonios hizo una pausa- está expuesta a un nuevo ataque y no puedo llevármela. Me ocuparé de esto. Tú ocúpate de eso otro -concluyó Lilith. 

No. Sabrina en el infierno, no. Zelda quiso protestar pero no le salió palabra. Maldita sea. Su familia, que amaba pero que ahora la hacían exasperar sobremanera, no ponían reparos en la idea. 

-Ten cuidado Sabrina - dijo Hilda.

-Cuidate prima - dijo Ambrose. 

No, no podían ser más ineptos. Zelda intentó sentarse pero una punzada en su costado la hizo soltar un murmullo de dolor.

Oyó el ruido de pasos acercándose y pronto su mirada se encontró con la de la Madre de demonios. La cual se arrodillaba junto a ella y posaba una de sus manos en su costado.

-Sé que oíste todo -dijo Lilith, presionando sobre la costilla rota de Zelda. Un dolor que hizo que la Sacerdotisa soltase una mueca - tranquila, lo repararé ahora.

Un crack y un dolor seguido de un alivio. Podía respirar mucho mejor. Soltó el aire por la boca y cerró los ojos un minuto.

-Sabrina no puede ocuparse de una guerra en el infierno - protestó débilmente Zelda ahora que el dolor principal en su cuerpo desaparecía. 

-Lo sé, solo irá a calmar las aguas en la corte. Mis hijos se ocuparán de defender el lugar, no te preocupes, estará bien - dijo Lilith acercándose a Zelda.

-Aun así, es muy peligroso para ella. Es solo una niña - continuó en desacuerdo. 

-No la enviaría si supiera que su vida está en riesgo. Mi posición en el trono depende de tu sobrina - tranquilizó Lilith - solo irá a discutir y a firmar acuerdos. Mis hijos se ocuparán de los rebeldes que nos atacaron hoy - levantó a Zelda en brazos sin darle más tiempo a réplica.

Bien. Algo en Zelda discutiendo calmaba a la reina de un modo que no sabía explicar. La pelirroja soltó una exclamación, sus brazos tras el cuello de Lilith sosteniéndose de improviso. 

-Estás loca, Sabrina no puede ocuparse de los enriedos políticos. 

-¿Te quedarías más tranquila si va alguien con ella? - alzó la ceja la reina. 

-Ambrose - Zelda daba un buen espectáculo a la familia, en brazos de la reina del infierno, con una mejilla morada y la boca rota - ve con Sabrina.

-Tía yo puedo...

-Dije que vas con Ambrose, o no vas - fueron las palabras terminantes de su tía lo que hicieron que los primos rodasen los ojos y aceptasen su destino. 

-Vas a desmayarte pronto - murmuró la reina observando a Zelda parpadear de cansancio -¿Alguna otra orden?

-No... -el rostro de Zelda se apoyó en el hombro de Lilith, mientras el sopor la invadía de golpe - Vamos a casa... - susurró antes de cerrar los ojos. 

El peso de Zelda, aún desmayada, nunca fue tan ligero y agradable para Lilith como en ese momento en el que habían sobrevivido. Y, mientras se trasladaba, se cuestionó por qué las últimas palabras de la Sacerdotisa le habían producido un ligero, pequeño, cosquilleo y calor interno. 

'A casa'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que al menos se disipen las dudas de lo que pasó con ellas. Tardo en actualizar este fic porque estoy a mil con el otro. Pero tengo capítulos y storyline (en teoría) de ambos. Gracias por seguir leyendo :)


	8. Esto es sólo un pequeño momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -... Lo que me place - fue la escueta respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito del tirón está mañana porque no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Era de noche cuando Zelda despertó en su habitación. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la iglesia llegaron a su mente en oleadas de realidad. Se sentó en la cama y se quejó un poco del dolor en el costado. Se llevó la mano allí y notó un vendaje debajo del pijama que le habían puesto encima. 

Su mirada fue directo a la ventana, la noche oscura solo dejaba colar la luz de la luna en la habitación haciéndole dar cuenta de la hora. Aún así pensó en levantarse y buscar a Hilda para que le diera respuestas. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido depositada en la cama y luego una poción que Hilda le ayudaba a tomar. 

-No te muevas -un susurro la hizo sobresaltar de golpe.

-¿Qué haces ahí? - siseó Zelda al ver a Lilith en la cama contigua, reparando en ella. 

Envuelta en la oscuridad, era imposible de distinguir sin un sonido de su parte. La bruja achinó los ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a la oscuridad apenas clareada por la luna que se veía por la ventana.

-Solo me eché un rato, han sido unos días agotadores... - murmuró la voz. 

-¿Días? - repitió la pelirroja. 

-Sí -contestó la reina desde la cama de Hilda - tres días desde lo de la Iglesia. 

-Por Hécate... ¿Sabrina sigue en el infierno? - preguntó rápidamente. Era la duda que casi la hacía salir de la cama. Necesitaba saber.

-No, ya no. Eso fue resuelto fácilmente. - mintió la primer bruja. 

No había necesidad de entrar en detalles sanguinolentos. Con saber que Sabrina había regresado era suficiente. Habría tiempo para contarle a Zelda la batalla, los saldos, y los nuevos tratados. Lo importante es que había vuelto a ganar estabilidad en el trono. Y que sus sobrinos estaban vivos. 

-¿Por qué aún sigues aquí? - preguntó Zelda, aplacada por la noticia de que Sabrina ya estaba en casa, recostándose de nuevo en la cama. 

-Algunos líderes del desacato quedaron sueltos en Greendale. Eso también está resuelto -en parte, pensó la reina, pero se cuidó de decirlo también. -Además, ya he visto lo que sucede cuando te quedas sin supervisión - Zelda no la veía pero intuía una sonrisa burlona.

-No seas idiota, ese anillo no tenía siquiera un trazo de magia encima - soltó Zelda - Y si vas a comenzar a discutir, mejor olvídalo. Me duele la cabeza. -se atajó.

Nuevamente, había arruinado todo al tomar a la ligera la magia. Si tan solo hubiera notado la maldición en el objeto. O siquiera en la persona que los traía. Pero estaba segura que también había caído en alguna especie de sugestión, no podía haber tocado el objeto sin pensarlo siquiera. La noción de haber vuelto a caer en una trampa del estilo de Faustus la hacía sentir enferma. 

-No es eso de lo que quería hablar - dijo Lilith con tono pausado -bueno, no sólo eso.

-¿Y qué es entonces? - preguntó la pelirroja de mala gana. 

Hubo una pequeña pausa, como si la demonio estuviera barajando su siguiente pregunta. Zelda ya estaba tensa, necesitaba un cigarrillo urgente pero no se sentía con fuerza suficiente para salir de la cama. 

-¿Cómo hiciste para resistirte a las órdenes? Lo ví. No decías nada en exactitud -fue la pregunta elegida. Tenía más, pero quería ir de a poco. Sin terminar siendo expulsada de la habitación.

-... No lo sé - dijo Zelda luego de unos momentos - Era como un sueño lúcido. Se suponía que no debía estar consciente pero lo estaba... 

-Entonces podías ver y escuchar todo ¿no es así? - Lilith estaba un poco impresionada pero no lo quería admitir. Cada día que pasaba las habilidades de aquella condenada bruja se salían de lo esperado. 

-Sí. Creo que es... al haber pasado por eso, antes... -hizo silencio. -Como sea, no tiene mérito alguno. Al final hice todo lo que pidieron, como una idiota.

-No te llamaría idiota -murmuró Lilith - ganaste tiempo. 

-Por favor, te mueres por echarme en cara lo del anillo lo puedo notar. Solo no quiero hablar de eso ahora. - dijo con más firmeza, vuelta a levantar sus murallas.

-De acuerdo, eres una idiota - se exasperó la primer bruja -tengo otra duda, si estabas consciente a lo mejor lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué cosa? - suspiró Zelda, comenzaba a tener sueño de nuevo. 

-No pudieron trasladar la marca de tu brazo al suyo. Sé que las brujas pueden intercambiar demonios, como los seres repulsivos que son, como si fueran mercancía - dijo con asco la reina. 

-No todas lo hacen, Lilith. Es muy arriesgado.

-Aun así, no pudieron quitarte el sello.

-No. No pudieron -hizo una pausa de nuevo, como reconsiderando - Creo que es porque no eres un demonio en su totalidad - concluyó luego de un momento.

-Entonces... ¿estás segura de que puedes deshacerlo?

La pregunta fue lanzada sobre Zelda como un ancla al mar. Cayó pesadamente en la habitación y provocó el silencio de la Sacerdotisa. No habían siquiera llegado a remover la marca, que la magia se resintió por sí misma (algo impensado). Sintió algo desagradable en la boca del estómago, al pensar en las implicaciones de aquella marca a largo plazo.

-Por supuesto que puedo -dijo Zelda con firmeza. Acaso pura tozudez y cabezonería impidiéndole poner en duda su capacidad.

-¿Cómo lo harás? - fue la siguiente pregunta y pudo notar un movimiento en la cama. Y luego unos pasos.

Hasta que Lilith de Aradia acortó la distancia y se sentó en su cama, observándola con sus profundos ojos azules. Ojos que ahora podía ver dada la cercanía. Zelda sintió su corazón latir fuerte. La presencia de la madre de demonios no dejaba de ser un peligro no importaba cuántas veces la viera allí. 

Sólo que ahora en lugar de miedo, Zelda sentía más ansiedad. Porque no dejaba de recordar el alivio estúpido que había sentido cuando la reina se había erguido, poderes de regreso, en medio de la iglesia. 

Se había sentido a salvo.

No como ahora, que su presencia sentada en la cama la hacía poner en duda cada una de sus habilidades y certezas. 

-Necesito recuperar mi magia. Y aún así, un ritual completo a Hécate para potenciarla. Así tenga que emplear la ayuda de todo el aquelarre - una de las manos de Zelda tocó el brazo de Lilith - Siempre cumplo con lo que prometo. Así me muera en el intento. 

-Ahórrate el honor Spellman, por favor - dijo Lilith inclinándose un poco sobre la Sacerdotisa - Más te vale que esta marca sea reversible. 

-¿O qué? Me tienen harta las amenazas ¿también vas a buscar un artefacto de control mental? Ponte en la fila con el resto de imbéciles que quieren controlarme - dijo con Zelda. Las palabras le salieron con más bronca de la debida. Seguía herida. Seguía dolida.

-... No, eso... Puedo prometer venganza pero... No eso - trastabilló Lilith una mano tocando la mejilla morada de Zelda por inercia, la acusación la había sacado de eje de golpe.

-Es lo mismo. No eres diferente. -dijo moviendo el rostro lejos de los dedos de la reina.

-Zelda... -suspiró Lilith - No puedes enojarte, cuando la que está atada aquí soy yo. Qué diferencia hay entre ese anillo y estar sujeta a cada orden que te den de la nada misma - dijo la bruja alzando las cejas. 

Odiaba que la bruja se creyera la víctima allí. Pero a la vez no encontraba, al menos en ese momento, ganas de enfadarse con ella de verdad. No cuando sus dedos presentían el morado de su mejilla. Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía oír de nuevo el sonido de la bofetada violenta que aquel demonio le había proferido.

-No lo emplearía en tu contra, jamás. - fueron las contundentes palabras de Zelda - puedo equivocarme, pero no lo utilizaría... Cometí un grave error al hacerlo en primer lugar - se enfadó, como siempre que una emoción la sacaba de su zona de confort - pero no lo utilizaría en mi favor. 

Hubo una pausa.

-Y lo sabes.

Lilith parpadeó ¿Lo sabía? Pensó en aquellos días en los que era invocada para abrir tapas de frascos. O para sacar a Zelda de una fiesta. La Sacerdotisa no le había dado ni una sola vez una orden en su favor. Todo lo había hecho Lilith solo por estar allí. Pero aún así... Quién le garantizaba que la pelirroja no la emplearía a su favor.

Recordó el modo en que la habían obligado a arrodillarse para quitarle ese poder que tenía sobre ella. 

La reina se inclinó aún más. Su mano cambió de dirección para posarse en la mejilla opuesta de su estúpida Sacerdotisa. Su boca tocó el golpe violáceo que llevaba en la otra. Allí, borraba la herida provocada por el demonio. Aquel al que había terminado por cortarle la cabeza. 

-¿Qué haces? - susurró la voz afectada de Zelda.

-... Lo que me place - fue la escueta respuesta. 

Zelda quiso decir algo más pero se quedó muda. Por primera vez se quedaba sin palabras ante el atrevimiento de la reina. Por un segundo todo fue silencio, hasta que Lilith se apartó rápidamente y Zelda se quedó extrañando una cercanía que no sabía hasta el momento era capaz de extrañar.

Antes de que las palabras le regresaran a la boca, la madre de demonios salía de la habitación sin darle tiempo a nada.

Zelda se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo, lentamente, un rubor fuerte subirle hasta la punta del pelo. Calor en la cara. Cómo nunca antes. 

-Maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Soy una blandita para el soft/fluff. No lo puedo evitar. No puedo. :')


	9. Esto se aclara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Matando a la bruja - dijo la rubia, riendo con una mano en la boca y la otra en el abdomen. Tentada - Esto es... Hasta que la muerte las separe... -rió con ganas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De mis conversaciones favoritas. Lilith va en búsqueda de una vieja amiga.

Con la resolución de dejar a Sakim haciendo guardia en la casa de los Spellman, Lilith regresó al infierno. 

Tuvo los días más ocupados de su nuevo reinado. Tenía demonios iracundos exigiendo su parte de los tratos antiguos con Lucifer. Tenía almas que reclamar en la tierra debido a los antiguos pactos contraídos con el Señor Oscuro. Y la organización del nuevo Reino infernal era una tarea delicada y compleja como un juego de ajedrez. 

Por suerte, había logrado atrapar a los demonios sueltos en Greendale antes de alertar a las autoridades Celestiales. Lo último que necesitaba eran más ángeles tras su cuello. Y así pasó el tiempo, gobernando y sintiendo placer al notar cómo todo tomaba forma en aquel plano. 

Lo que no estaba para nada bien, eran las imágenes en su cabeza con la cara de la Sacerdotisa protagonizando la mayoría. Había algo, cada vez que oía un golpe, o un chasquido, que le hacía recordar el feo sonido de la cara de la Sacerdotisa siendo golpeada por el demonio. Había sido como ver sus propios castigos de la mano de Lucifer en otra persona. O algo así quería creer.

No quería admitir que había quedado un tanto afectada con la relación que se traía con la pelirroja. 

Era la costumbre de ir siempre a ver qué demonios le sucedía y en esos días de reestructuración del infierno no había sido llamada ni una sola vez. 

Se había comunicado con Sakim que siempre le contestaba lo mismo, no había novedades en la casa Spellman.

Y todavía estaba el misterio de este maldito vínculo, que no había pedido, pero que no había deseado retirar tampoco y del que poco se sabía. 

Que iba a poder retirarlo, había dicho la Sacerdotisa. Si, claro. Lilith tomó una decisión un buen día infernal, en el cual por primera vez tenía unas horas libres.

Se dirigió a uno de los círculos infernales del oeste. Un manto de tierra árido sin vida a la vista, lleno de cuerpos a medio descomponer, sedientos y hambrientos. El círculo para los pecadores de gula. Para aquellos que habían negado el alimento al prójimo en su estado de mayor necesidad, los que habían hecho pasar hambre a pueblos enteros, a sus hijos o a sus esclavos. O a quién sea. Un luego lleno de almas egoístas, que se habían vendido fácilmente por la fortuna y la opulencia exacerbada. 

Caminó por un sendero de tierra polvorienta, ignorando los cuerpos arrastrándose y pidiendo alimento. El infierno estaba colapsado de condenados, debía admitir. Pero no era su problema más inmediato en esos momentos. 

Llegó al final del sendero, que desembocaba en una pequeña casa de madera desvencijada de escalones rotos y ventanas llenas de tierra. Había telarañas en las esquinas de la madera y los escalones rechinaron cuando Lilith los subió. 

La reina del infierno golpeó la puerta, y esperó.

-Voooy... - se escuchó la voz lejana de una mujer que se acercaba con pasos rápidos hasta abrir la puerta. 

La mujer que abrió la puerta se veía tal y como Lilith la había conocido mil quinientos años atrás. Pero antes de eso, su historia ya era famosa en el mundo. 

Quién no sabía la historia de la bruja que comía a los niños que venían a golpear su puerta, prometiéndoles dulces y delicias en el interior. 

Lilith recordaba la historia y como había derivado en una moderna exageración (llegaron a decir que su casa era todo de dulce y caramelos).

-Vaya, mira lo que trajo el gato - sonrió la mujer, haciendo lugar para que Lilith accediese al hogar.

-Gen, tanto tiempo - dijo adentrándose a la casa.

El interior lucía tal cual prometía el exterior. Genevieve no había decorado en esos años en el infierno. Lilith frunció el ceño al apartar una telaraña de su camino y no tocó siquiera una de las paredes de la casa. Atiborradas con estanterías llenas de frascos con especias, huesos y líquidos extraños.

¿Los niños nunca sospechaban de esto? Por favor. Hijos de Adán tenían que ser. Que especie tan crédula. 

Pero debía darle crédito a Genevieve. No era una mujer de la que desconfiarías a primera vista (bueno, unos siglos atrás). Tenía el cabello rubio, desordenado, ondulado y largo. Una mirada en apariencia afable, con arrugas que se le hacían al sonreír, en las esquinas de los ojos. Los ojos claros como el agua y una figura espigada y reposada. 

Sí, los niños la seguirían a cualquier parte. Se preguntó a cuántos condenados había engañado haciendo de aquel Círculo Infernal su patio de juegos.

-Siéntate, hace tanto que no nos vemos, querida ¿debo llamarte Su Alteza ahora? - sonrió con perspicacia, sentándose en una silla desvencijada enfrente de una mesa igual de destartalada. 

-No seas ridícula. Lilith está bien - torció el gesto la reina. 

Sí, tenía su ego, pero no servía de nada fingir superioridad ante una bruja que había conocido algunos de sus momentos más bajos. 

-Y a qué se debe esta visita. La última dijiste que nuestros encuentros no estaban bien vistos por tu Señor Oscuro - sonrió de lado la bruja -¿Vienes a renovar lo nuestro? - guiñó un ojo.

-No. -negó con la cabeza - no solamente era el Señor Oscuro. Era también que estás loca, Genevieve. - sonrió sin ganas la reina. 

-Estamos en el infierno ¿Quién no lo está? -rió amenamenta la bruja de rubio cabello enmarañado, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Nadie diría que solía meter niños al horno con esa simpatía. 

-Estoy aquí por otro motivo. De seguro has oído los rumores acerca... De una marca de adueñamiento - se llevó ambas manos a la mesa, entrelazando los dedos en actitud meditativa.

-Sí. Claro, no lo creí cierto al cien por cien. No te creía tan estúpida - sonrió de nuevo la bruja. Ahí, el vuelto por llamarla loca. 

-Ve por ti misma - suspiró Lilith. Aún nadie de su círculo veía esta marca con completa atención.

La reina se subió hasta el codo la manga de seda que cubría su brazo. Genevieve acercó una lámpara de aceite junto a la piel blanquecina de Lilith. Tomó su brazo con ambas manos, acercando el rostro y frunciendo el ceño. Genevieve llevaba las uñas cortas, pintadas de un negro muy oscuro, y repasaba los contornos de la cicatriz con atención. 

-Adueñamiento dices - chasqueó la lengua - no digas estupideces. No eres un demonio para que te atrapen de esa manera tan vulgar - alzó la mirada hacia Lilith, juzgandola con la mirada.

-Ahí está la marca ¿estás ciega? Se ve claramente - dijo con enfado la reina. 

-¿Acaso tú estás ciega? ¿Qué edad tienes que no reconoces esta clase de maldición? - dijo Genevieve frunciendo aún más el ceño, atónita.

-No pasé toda mi vida en la tierra, entre brujas, Genevieve - dijo con impaciencia - he estado viajando, he estado en el infierno por siglos, ocupándome aquí y no del todo allá. Lo sabes bien. - dijo irritada. Odiaba que la tratasen de ignorante.

-Bueno, ¿has intentado removerlo? - preguntó Genevieve. Algo en su mirada no gustó a Lilith para nada. Había un brillo de maldad, o más bien, de burla. 

-Intentaron trasladar el sello de la bruja hacia otro hechicero. No funcionó. - dijo la bruja - por eso quiero saber si es realmente reversible. 

-¿Por qué lo sería? No es un adueñamiento. Y ¿por qué no lo sería? Si se supone que no lo quieres - sonrió Genevieve más ampliamente - o será que sí te gusta tener esto aquí ¿mmm...? Siempre fuiste algo... Masoquista, Lilith.

-No te pases. - un puño de la reina golpeó la mesa, sobresaltado levemente Genevieve - deja de hablar en acertijos no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. 

-¿Qué quieres saber? Ya sabes lo que no es. Y ya sabes que se puede remover... en teoría- Genevieve soltó el brazo de Lility y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Entretenida. 

-Dime lo que sí es. Y cómo quitarlo - dijo Lilith.

-Matando a la bruja - dijo la rubia, riendo con una mano en la boca y la otra en el abdomen. Tentada - Esto es... Hasta que la muerte las separe... -rió con ganas.

Lilith tragó saliva. Y miró su brazo. Recordó a la Sacerdotisa a punto de morir al intentar traspasar el sello. No lo lograría ¿o si? Ni con toda la ayuda de Hécate y el aquelarre. 

-Deja de reírte ¡escucha! - golpeó la mesa de nuevo pero Genevieve no se callaba. Su risa le daba dolor de cabeza. La reina se levantó y la asió de un brazo -¿Por qué? ¿por qué solo si muere?

-Porque tu bruja... No se adueñó. Te reclamó como suya - rió Genevieve. - las brujas y los hechiceros no se esclavizan, se 'unen' imbécil - Genevieve se soltó del agarre de Lilith y se puso de pie, enfrentandola cara a cara - ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer? - dijo con una amplia sonrisa, de las más carismáticas que tenía. 

Lilith no dijo nada. Estaba muda.

-Asesinarla, sin mancharte las manos - Genevieve tocó el brazo opuesto al de la marca de Lilith - o completar el círculo y reclamarla para tí también. - acercó sus labios rojizos al oído de Lilith, dejando una caricia en su piel - y así, no deberás seguir órdenes. Pero... estarás unida de por vida, Su Alteza. 

La reina cerró los ojos, sintiendo un duro golpe emocional cerniéndose sobre ella y cayéndole como un balde de agua helada. 

-Estás mintiendo... - susurró la reina.

-Hace muchos años, los hechiceros buscaban esposa de esta manera tan cruel... Algunos morían en el intento, otros ganaban una poderosa bruja de aliada... - susurró Genevieve. 

Ahora ambas manos repasaban los brazos de Lilith, en caricias pensadas. Su voz siempre había tenido este efecto sedante en cualquiera que la oyese. Era su mejor habilidad. Lilith hizo una mueca de dolor. Esto y que le dijeran que Lucifer había escapado, era igual.

-Solo ocurría en algunos aquelarres, los más conservadores... Atrapar a una bruja tal y como a un demonio menor, qué vergüenza - decía Genevieve en susurros, tirando el pelo de Lilith hacia atrás, buscando sus ojos esquivos.

La reina sintió los ojos arder de bronca. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Esta marca ahora le pesaba peor que una maldición.

-Y sabes, algunas... Algunas brujas lograban completar el círculo. -Genevieve levantó el brazo sin marca de Lilith y presiono allí con su índice - Y con eso, ganaban su autonomía nuevamente. Pero ya nunca dejarían de estar unidas al hechicero. Sabrían su ubicación en todo momento, estarían realmente... Conectados - Murmuró la bruja rubia junto a la boca de Lilith. 

-No puede ser... - negó con la cabeza la reina.

-Nunca lo he visto en brujas, desde que el Señor Oscuro lo prohibió. Él las quería a todas para él. Siempre quiso ser dueño de todas las brujas - presionó su boca junto a la de la reina.

Y Lilith reaccionó. Empujó a Genevieve hacia atrás y la bruja golpeó contra la mesa, riendo de la expresión de horror de la reina.

-Así que pronto tendremos un funeral - dijo la rubia - ¡O una boda! -rió del odio que expresó la reina en ese momento - avisa si quieres que lo termine por tí. Hace tiempo no ceno carne de bruja.

La risa maldita de Genevieve la siguió todo el camino en que trastabilló y salió de la cabaña. Huyendo como una rata, de las noticias que había ido a buscar. 

El que busca, encuentra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si hay algún centennial en la sala. Genevieve es Sarah Sanderson de Hocus Pocus. Y también la bruja de Hansel y Gretel. Así por la cara.
> 
> ¿Boda o funeral? ¿Qué creen? XD


	10. Esto es un malentendido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la Sacerdotisa saliendo de la primer sorpresa.
> 
> -Tomando el té - respondió brevemente Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé aguantó sin ir a la casa.

Llegó a la casa Spellman por inercia. Estaba agitada y desorientada, la información recibida la había lanzado fuera de órbita. Morir o Unirse. Pero no podía ser verdad. Genevieve siempre había sido cruenta y exagerada con sus cuentos y sus historias. No podía ser real. 

¿Un reclamo? Recordaba las palabras exactas de la bruja al iniciar el proceso y ciertamente las había empleado con precisión. Zelda ¿acaso sabía lo que hacía? Era esto todo una enorme farsa que concluiría con la Sacerdotisa haciendo un ritual en vano bajo la Luna llena. Una treta, un engaño. Todo este tiempo creyendo que sólo necesitaba recuperar sus poderes y al final, era un sello imposible.

'Así muera en el intento'. Esas habían sido las palabras de la bruja aquella noche. Pero Lilith sabía muy bien que una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente arriesgar su vida. Lilith no era su familia, no era nada para que se sacrifique por ella. No podía ser real que esas fueran las únicas dos opciones existentes.

-Lilith, qué sorpresa. Pasa, estaba haciendo el té, pondré otra taza - dijo Hilda con una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo la en la puerta.

Lilith saludó escuetamente, desorientada un poco. La bruja debió darse cuenta de su actitud sombría porque la invitó a sentarse rápidamente sin pedirle ninguna explicación de su estadía allí.

-Zelda está en el bosque, no ha dejado de hacer el esfuerzo de recuperar toda su magia - comentó Hilda ocultando sus nervios. Lilith no decía palabra- El ritual a Hécate es en tres días después de todo. Y quiere estar lista... ya sabes, para cumplir su parte.

-Realmente espero que pueda... cumplir su parte, como dices - Murmuró revolviendo su té con distracción. 

Pero ¿y si no era posible? Si no había magia suficiente para terminar con aquello. Las opciones eran apabullantes. La muerte de la Sacerdotisa era lo más probable. Observó a Hilda ¿sabía que su hermana iba a morir en tres días? Quizás los Spellman tenían una relación especial con la muerte, no le temían como el resto. Pero no dejaba de estar allí.

Había sobrevivido la tarde anterior, solo para ver a la Sacerdotisa morir en tres días. 

Bebió del té sin escuchar palabra de lo que Hilda decía.

-Hilda ¿dónde estás? - se escuchó con impaciencia una voz ingresando a la casa. 

Lilith se tensó de golpe, bajando la taza a la mesa. Por alguna razón, sintió un malestar en su pecho, como un peso. Por todos los cielos, realmente iba a preocuparse... ¿qué más le daba si Zelda moría o no en tres días? 

¿Qué más le daba? 

Le daba igual.

¿O no?

-Estamos aquí - respondió Hilda con su voz amable y un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Con quién...? - Zelda se detuvo en seco al aparecer en la puerta de la cocina.

Allí estaba. Con un vestido de mangas cortas en azul noche abotonado en el cuello y un cinturón de animal print en medio. De su cuello caían pesadas perlas y llevaba las manos con gruesos anillos. Su cabello pelirrojo en ondas prolijas cayendo a un lado de su hombro. 

Sus miradas conectaron. Y Lilith se mordió el labio inferior, la información pesando en su pecho como un ancla. Zelda, quizás recordando la noche anterior, se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la Sacerdotisa saliendo de la primer sorpresa.

-Tomando el té - respondió brevemente Lilith.

-¿Por qué no te sientas Zelda? Traeré una taza.

-De hecho... - Lilith se puso de pie - Necesito hablar contigo... a solas.

A Zelda no le gustó la seriedad en la expresión de Lilith así que torció el gesto y señaló la cocina con la barbilla. Allí se fueron, dejando a Hilda en la cocina con cara de preocupación. 

-Y bien... - dijo Zelda con impaciencia, cerrando la puerta de la pequeña cocina.

Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en la manera en que se puso a buscar su caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno de inmediato. Se posó contra la mesada de la cocina y esperó a que Lilith hablase.

-Vine a hablar de... la ceremonia en tres días, ¿qué piensas hacer? - Lilith decidió dirigir la conversación, aún no estaba convencida de si comunicar o no lo que Genevieve le había dicho. 

-Estará todo el aquelarre. Luego de nuestro culto a Hécate, estaremos fuertes... - contestó Zelda sin rodeos. Aún miraba a Lilith con extrañeza como si no se creyera que había ido allí a preguntar eso -Procederé con el ritual para deshacerme de la marca, con ellos canalizando algo de su magia hacia mí.

-¿Lo has hecho antes? 

-Una vez... cuando Hilda estuvo en problemas - Zelda dejó escapar el humo a un lado.

-¿Y si no es suficiente? - preguntó Lilith, impaciente.

-Dudo que la magia de todo un aquelarre sea insuficiente - respondió tajante la pelirroja.

-Siquiera sabes el tipo de magia que empleaste al crear esto - dijo Lilith mostrando su brazo marcado. La idea de estar reclamada como si fuera ganado la iba poniendo de peor humor cada segundo que pasaba.

-Creo que funciona como cualquier otra magia de adueñamiento ¿por qué demonios no iba a funcionar? - frunció el ceño Zelda.

-Y si no lo es, porque déjame recordarte que no soy un demonio en esencia, Spellman. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me hiciste - alzó la voz, acercándose a ella de golpe.

En un instante estaba frente a Zelda sin saber qué iba a terminar saliendo de todo esto. Estaba enfadada, dolida, necesitaba una explicación y la Sacerdotisa no podía darle ni una sola respuesta que la conformara. 

-¿A qué has venido? Si es a poner en duda mis habilidades, déjame decirte que no importa lo mucho que me desdeñes - Zelda alzó las cejas lanzando el humo a un lado y alzando la barbilla - Hasta que no llegue ese día no hay nada más que hacer.

Lilith observó los ojos oliva de Zelda. Era cierto. Podía lanzar todas las advertencias y rabietas que quisiera. Hasta que no llegase el momento de realizar el ritual, hasta no haber agotado la magia de todos los presentes... no lo sabrían. 

-De acuerdo - Lilith tomó una decisión sobre la marcha, de impulso puro - Hasta ese día. Lo mismo te puedes morir realizando el ritual ¿qué más me da? - asintió Lilith dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber? Ya te puedes ir entonces - dijo con impaciencia la bruja. Estaba confusa de por qué Lilith se había tomado el trabajo de llegar hasta allí solo para responder unas preguntas obvias y absurdas.

-No. No me iré - dijo cruzándose de brazos - Estaré aquí los tres días hasta el ritual.

-¿Disculpa? 

-Le preguntaré a Hilda cuál es mi habitación, sigue haciendo lo tuyo - dijo girándose para retirarse.

-¿Qué? Estás... Vas a quedarte en la casa ¿Por qué? - Zelda exigió la última pregunta con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir.

Pero Lilith continuaba caminando y hasta el falso dios sabía lo mucho que Zelda odiaba que la dejaran hablando sola. Su mano fue derecho a la muñeca de Lilith.

Pero al girarse la madre de demonios resultó quedar demasiado cerca. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Zelda apretó la muñeca de la reina, tensa de pronto. Le clavó las uñas, inclusive, sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué? - susurró Lilith en un tono bajo que no se iba con tonterías. 

-Dormirás en mi habitación.

Fue el tono firme de Zelda el que desbarató las neuronas de la reina. Alzó las cejas observando la piel de la Sacerdotisa enrojeciendo un poco. Y de repente a Lilith se le olvidó el enojo por al menos diez segundos. Su naturaleza pecadora fue más fuerte. 

-¿Es una oferta? -preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, lanzando una mirada directa a la boca de la pelirroja.

-No seas idiota. Dormirás en la cama de Hilda. No puedes estar por tu cuenta en la casa, no confío en tí - fueron las palabras siseadas de la pelirroja.

-Bien. Como quieras. - consintió Lilith, distraída un momento por la cercanía y el calor. 

'O una boda' había dicho Genevieve. Lilith parpadeó pero si quería decir algo más, Zelda la soltaba y salía de la cocina.

No. Un funeral. Lilith cerró los ojos. No debía distraerse. 

Ayudaría a Zelda a reunir toda la magia posible. Pero si no funcionaba y moría en el intento, no iba a ser su culpa. Solo... ¿por qué se irritaba cuando lo pensaba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups


	11. Esto por algo es

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba recostada sobre la cama como una pintura de renacimiento francés. Sus piernas imposiblemente largas y torneadas sobre el colchón. En sus manos, un inocente libro. Observó a Zelda por encima del tomo, perspicaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok aquí vamos

Grande fue la sorpresa de los miembros de la familia al ver a Lilith cenando tranquilamente con ellos como si estuviera allí de toda la vida. En verdad la madre de demonios había tenido una tarde interesante calmando a sus súbditos en el infierno, informando que permanecería tres días allí hasta completar su misión improvisada. 

Zelda iba a morir. Había un gran porcentaje de probabilidad de que ese iba a ser el caso. Lilith no iba a hacerse problema para nada. Era el destino que la pelirroja había elegido. Nadie la había ordenado capturar a Lilith en primer lugar así que ¿por qué iba a sufrir las consecuencias? 

-¿Por qué aún tienes esa cicatriz? -preguntó Lilith en la cocina.

Había depositado allí la vajilla que no pensaba ser quien lave los platos pero encontró la excusa perfecta para apoyarse junto a la mesada mientras Zelda era quien, en efecto, se ocupaba de la vajilla.

-¿De qué hablas? - decía la Matriarca mientras enjuagaba la porcelana bajo el grifo de agua fría. Iba rápido, acostumbrada quizás a esa labor.

Lilith honestamente no sabía qué la impulsaba a continuar picando a la pelirroja. O si. 'Es que pronto va a morir', pensaba. Mientras detenía a Zelda posando una mano en su hombro.

La Sacerdotisa, ajena a las contradicciones en la cabeza de la reina, volteaba a verla con una ceja en alto y cara de pocas. 

'Morirá de todos modos' pensaba Lilith y posaba un índice justo bajo el labio inferior de la boca de Zelda. Allí estaba la marca producida en la Iglesia, a causa de la bofetada del demonio.

-Deja, no seas molesta. Es solo una herida demoníaca, tardará más en... -silencio.

Las manos de Lilith alcanzaron las mejillas de Zelda y la demonio acercó su rostro hasta posar su boca justo ahí. Justo sobre la pequeña marca bajo sus labios, abarcando apenas hasta su barbilla. Zelda se quedó estática en el lugar, sus manos goteando agua y espuma de detergente. Un cosquilleo en la piel le hizo dar cuenta que la cicatriz desaparecía. El toque cálido de la boca de la morena en cambio, permanecía.

Lilith se apartaba para ver el trabajo realizado. Acarició con el pulgar la piel tersa y rosada que había quedado en el lugar de la cicatriz. Bueno, no fue hasta que levantó la mirada que fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Los ojos verdes brillantes de Zelda la observaban como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Qué? ¿No está mejor así...? - alzó una ceja Lilith, intentando de salirse del momento extraño en que ella sola se había metido.

La respuesta fue un trapo golpeando directo su cara. 

-Si quieres ayudar, ponte a secar - fueron las duras palabras de Zelda, señalando la vajilla húmeda a un lado -no necesito que te ocupes de ninguna cicatriz más ¿Entendido? -ladró la pelirroja.

Lilith suspiró, resignada. Aún si por el rabillo del ojo veía la piel de Zelda subiendo de temperatura, no dijo nada más. Era una pena... Una pena que fuera a morirse. Lilith alejó por a saber qué número de vez aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en secar los platos.

____

Luego de acompañar a la familia con un vaso de whisky junto al fuego, con Sabrina y Ambrose jugando damas y Hilda escribiendo su novela, llegó la hora de dormir. 

-Creo que te conviene ir a un cuarto de huéspedes... - dudó Zelda, que luego de la escenita en la cocina había estado en silencio. 

-Muy tarde... - dijo Lilith alcanzando a Zelda a su habitación y adentrándose primero.

Zelda se llevó una mano a la frente. Genial. Pero no se iba a achantar tampoco así que después de tomar aire profundo, entró a la habitación.

Lilith ya estaba en la cama de Hilda. Y para su sorpresa había transmutado su ropa de todos los días a un pijama de seda verde botella tipo vestido muy, muy corto y un kimono de satén negro ceñido a la cintura.

Estaba recostada sobre la cama como una pintura de renacimiento francés. Sus piernas imposiblemente largas y torneadas sobre el colchón. En sus manos, un inocente libro. Observó a Zelda por encima del tomo, perspicaz.

-¿Te molesta la luz? - preguntó tranquilamente en relación a la lámpara junto a su mesita de noche.

-Para nada - dijo Zelda, recuperando el habla y dirigiéndose a su armario. 

Muy a sabiendas que tenía encima los ojos de la reina, pero que posiblemente si voltease, solo vería a Lilith leyendo. 

Eligió su atuendo habitual y se adentro al cuarto de baño para aplicarse todas sus cremas y emulsiones sin tener que estar pensando en si tenía o no la mirada de la reina sobre ella.

Zelda se amonestó frente al espejo. Era una tontería ponerse nerviosa por algo tan común y simple como la tensión sexual que venía percibiendo desde hacía un tiempo. Si, Lilith era atractiva. Y Zelda se tenía a sí misma en gran estima también ¿Por qué negarlo? Ella que siempre era abierta y franca a ese tipo de cuestiones. Era una ex bruja satánica por todos los infiernos. Había estado en más Lupercales de las que tenía memoria. 

Así que salió decidida a no incomodarse frente a aquella demonio. Aún si seguía desconfiando o si la considerara un peligro. No iba a acobardarse por lo que pudiera pasar esa noche. Si Lilith hacía una movida, Zelda no se iba a quedar atrás.

Pero al salir solo vió a la reina con los ojos cerrados. Dormida. Respirando profundamente con el libro caído a un lado. Zelda sintió... ¿decepción? Pero pensó que era lo mejor. Las cosas ya estaba complicadas como para añadir aún más problemas. 

Por algo ocurrían las cosas. 

Apagó la lámpara y se fue a dormir. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: hay sexo unos párrafos más abajo.No es mucho pero es trabajo honesto (?)

'A lo mejor sobrevive' pensó Lilith en la hora del desayuno.

Se veía fuerte, decidida. Recuperaba su magia con real rapidez. No se veía débil. Estaba leyendo el periódico con su cigarrillo en la mano. Cada tanto lo dejaba reposar en el cenicero para comer una tostada o algo dulce de la mesa. No se veía enferma, eso es lo que Lilith pensaba. 

Quizás Genevieve sólo quería perturbarla. Esa bruja estaba loca, por todo el infierno junto. No podía tomar a pie juntillas su información. 

Aunque también recordaba que había ido a Genevieve porque sabía que pocas veces fallaba en sus historias. 

-¿Qué sucede?

Lilith parpadeó. Zelda había bajado el periódico y la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una tostada llena de dulce sobre una mano y cara de pocas. 

-Nada ¿por qué preguntas? - respondió la reina, enderezando la postura en la silla. 

-Hace diez minutos o más que me observas sin decir nada. Es molesto. 

-Ah, lo notaste... - Lilith hizo una pequeña mueca, bajando la mirada a su taza de té que seguramente ya estaba frío. 

-Sí. Estás extraña. Aún no sé por qué quieres estar aquí los dos días antes del ritual - dijo Zelda con aspereza - y no, no me creo que sea por seguridad. La última vez dejaste a tu criada.

-Es una de mis hijas, no una criada. Y es la que ayudó a salvarte el cuello en la iglesia - recordó Lilith, esquivando la pregunta principal.

-Como sea - Zelda dejó el periódico en la mesa y guardó su porta cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

La Sacerdotisa se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias para irse a la Academia. Era un viernes de viento y llovizna así que procedió a buscar también un abrigo. 

-¿Alguien vio las llaves de...?

La pelirroja no terminó de preguntar qué Lilith ya estaba allí, apoyada en puerta principal haciendo girar las llaves del coche de Zelda con el índice. La morena tenía una sonrisa muy pagada de sí misma, lo que volvió a irritar a la bruja. Zelda acortó la distancia y estiró la mano para arrebatar las llaves de la reina.

-Yo conduzco si quieres - dijo Lilith rápidamente abriendo la puerta y saliendo de allí antes de que Zelda se las quitase.

-No es necesario ¿Cuál es tu problema? Actúas como si... - Zelda dejó de hablar cuando iba bajando las escaleras del pórtico. 

-¿Cómo si...? ¿Qué? - preguntó la reina ya abriendo la puerta del conductor con las llaves de Zelda.

La bruja se mantuvo de pie junto al coche, pensativa. Abrió la puerta y entró en el asiento del acompañante. 

-¿Qué es lo que temes que ocurra el día del ritual? - Zelda fue certera como una flecha. 

Dió tan en el blanco que Lilith apretó con fuerza las llaves mientras hacía arrancar aquella vieja carcasa. Apretó los labios y logró hacerlo arrancar. Hacía tiempo que no conducía, ahora que lo pensaba.

-Este coche... ¿por qué no simplemente te apareces en la estación? - protestó Lilith mientras daba marcha atrás y enfilaba el coche hacia el camino.

-¿Qué es? Estás esquivando la respuesta ¿Hay algo detrás de mí otra vez? - dijo Zelda con olfato de perro de caza. Estudiaba el rostro de Lilith con atención.

-No. No seas ridícula. Nadie está acechándote - musitó Lilith mientras veía el camino y su mano libre intentaba sintonizar la radio. 

Cualquier sonido, cualquier música con tal de camuflar la tensión en el coche. 

-Siento que sabes algo y no me lo estás diciendo - reprochó Zelda rápidamente. 

-Mira... Quiero que esto salga bien ¿de acuerdo? Es mi vida la que está en juego también -decidió ser honesta con una verdad parcial - así que... Estaré aquí para ver que nada lo arruine ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Y por qué vienes conmigo a la Academia? - reformuló. Estaba convencida solo a medias pero no tenía nada que echar en cara respecto a lo otro. 

-Quiero ver tu grupo, ver si tienen el potencial que se necesita para completar con tu famoso ritual - dijo nuevamente a medias.

En realidad ahora quería asegurarse si había una buena posibilidad de que no muera en el ritual. De eso dependía el grupo y su capacidad de transmitirle energía. Por otra parte, quizás en la biblioteca de la estúpida Academia encontrase el tipo de información que no existía en el infierno. 

El reclamo de brujas debía estar en una sección completamente diferente del adueñamiento en demonios. Eran dos cosas tan dispares, pero a la vez igual de graves a los ojos de la Madre de Demonios. Solo que hasta el momento ninguna bruja tenía grandes posibilidades de morir al querer finalizar un contrato, salvo si el demonio en cuestión empleaba alguna treta. 

En un reclamo. Era morir, matar al cónyuge o... Unirse. Ajj. 

-Estás haciendo esa cara de nuevo - soltó Zelda de nuevo.

-¿Qué cara? ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Lilith confusa. 

-La misma del desayuno, como si... - Zelda buscó las palabras en el aire - estuvieras asustada o preocupada por algo. 

-¿Cómo no preocuparme? Si todo sale mal sigo atada a esto por a saber cuánto tiempo -replicó Lilith molesta.

-Me hace pensar que estás convencida de que no va a funcionar. Y no sé por qué lo crees es... -Zelda suspiró con enfado mirando la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te molesta que no te tenga ni un poco de fé? -Lilith se mordió la mejilla al no recibir respuesta -Oye, mírame - por el rabillo del ojo veía la actitud enfadada de la Sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué? - preguntó de malhumor volteando a ver a Lilith.

-Es solo que las cosas nunca han salido como las espero ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un récord en ese aspecto - hizo una pausa - leíste la Biblia Oscura, sabes de lo que hablo. 

Zelda rodó los ojos. De acuerdo, había logrado un punto argumental creíble. 

-Sólo deja de creer que no va a suceder. Voy a resolver esto, como sea... - reiteró Zelda ya con un tono cansino. 

'A costa de tu vida' pensó Lilith con un malestar creciente. 

Por unos momentos ninguna habló. La radio continuó con su música y el viento golpeó el coche con su llovizna. La ruta estaba tranquila y a lo lejos vislumbró el letrero de la estación Gehenna. 

Lilith estacionó muy mal, casi sobre la acera, y apagó el coche frenando bruscamente. 

-Hécate ¿Hace cuánto no conduces? - se quejó Zelda que debió apoyar las manos en el tablero para no irse de cabeza hacia adelante. 

-¿Treinta años? ¿Cuarenta? No lo sé - se encogió de hombros Lilith abriendo la puerta del coche. 

El viento hizo que Zelda se tambalee al intentar subir las escaleras que conducían a la fachada de la Estación. Pero un brazo la sostuvo en el momento justo. Lilith entró a la Academia con ella, que inconscientemente se asió de la reina como si fuera algo habitual. 

Al ingresar Lilith movió su muñeca y un viento cálido las envolvió hasta secarles la ropa. Zelda parpadeó y movió su cabello hacia atrás, notando que estaba en las mismas condiciones de antes de salir de casa. 

-Estás demasiado amable ¿qué demonios ocurre contigo? - preguntó con sospecha soltándose del brazo de la reina.

'Te vas a morir' pensó Lilith. 

-Me gustas - fue lo que salió de su boca. 

Fue testigo del color que subió a las mejillas de la Directora, la cual se quedó congelada en la entrada de la Academia. Los ojos de Zelda estaban ampliamente abiertos como si Lilith hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias en voz alta. 

Lilith sintió una punzada de culpa. Sería de las últimas veces que vería, posiblemente, esa clase de escándalo en la cara de Zelda. En dos días... ya no la vería más. 

-Estás de broma - reaccionó con rapidez la bruja. -Sólo procura no causar problemas mientras estés aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para aguantar tus tonterías - sermoneó Zelda con firmeza. 

Para luego darse la vuelta y caminar ligero hacia su despacho. 

Lilith se quedó viéndola hasta que desapareció. 

-¿Le gusta? 

Lilith se giró para ver a un estudiante, un chico, con la boca abierta de asombro. Había visto y oído todo y se había quedado así, sorprendido. Su cara en una expresión tonta de asombro.

Lilith le miró de arriba abajo ¿este era parte del grupo que ayudaría a Zelda? Vaya decepción. 

-Sí. Ahora, lárgate - aconsejó Lilith a lo que el joven se dió media vuelta y se largó literalmente por dónde vino. 

Tal y como los estudiantes de Baxter High, eran débiles a su sugestión.

_____

Encontró el tomo que buscaba tras una rápida búsqueda en la sección más avanzada de la Biblioteca. Aquella parte a la que solo tenían acceso los maestros y los estudiantes en nivel excepcional. Sección de historia, claro. División, la más misógina y conservadora, por supuesto. Eso y lavarle la cabeza al bibliotecario que, luego de ayudarla, le borró de la cabeza cualquier recuerdo respecto a ella y su estadía en la biblioteca.

Se llevó el libro a un despacho vacío que juzgó abandonado. Se sentó apoyando las piernas tranquilamente sobre el escritorio y buscó el capítulo indicado. 

La historia de aquel maleficio era antigua, muy antigua y muy breve. Apenas llenaba tres páginas del manual. Pero la información era contundente. Genevieve tenía razón al decirle que el Señor Oscuro había eliminado esa práctica de inmediato. Ni siquiera la había dejado trascender. Ningún hechicero ni bruja podían hacer esa unión sin desafiar al Señor de las tinieblas abiertamente. 

Después de todo el vínculo, una vez completado, unía fuertemente a la pareja. Y eso hacía que las brujas y hechiceros no creyeran necesario siquiera pertenecer a un aquelarre dado el completo complemento que hacían unidos entre sí. Mejor gestión de la magia, la capacidad de adivinar cuando el cónyuge estaba en aprietos y el poder aparecerse a tiempo para ayudar. Era una unión que fortificaba y eso, obviamente, no era favorable para el Señor Oscuro. Sobretodo que los hechiceros contaran con el completo poder de una bruja a su favor. 

Era mejor si las brujas no pertenecían a nadie más que a Él. 

Maldito bastardo.

Pero por otra parte, aquel reclamo había generado gran cantidad de abusos en la comunidad. Sobretodo la muerte del hechicero que reclamaba a una bruja que le odiaba o rechazaba el vínculo o no podía completarlo porque el muy imbécil quería una esclava. Entendía por qué. Lilith hubiera planeado la muerte de cualquier idiota que intentase algo así con ella.

Pero no con Zelda sólo porque... Solo porque la bruja cumplía con su parte. Eso era todo. 

No había una sola mención explicando si era un acto reversible o no. Sólo una breve explicación de la historia, el por qué el Señor Oscuro había prohibido aquello. Y las trágicas historias de abuso y muerte de brujas y hechiceros. 

-Ahí estás - dijo una voz, haciendo que Lilith levante la mirada. 

-¿Me buscabas? - preguntó Lilith cerrando el libro de golpe y poniéndose de pie. Lo arrojó a un costado como si no fuera una lectura interesante para nada. 

-¿Qué lees? - fue la rápida pregunta de Zelda. Siempre al detalle. 

-Algo de historia para refrescar mi memoria ¿sabes que las orgías solían reactivar la magia si se hacían bajo la Luna? -soltó el dato aleatorio, caminando hasta apoyar su peso frente al escritorio, tapando el tomo estratégicamente.

-Creí que venías a inspeccionar el grupo, no a incitarles las hormonas - dijo Zelda avanzando en la habitación, cigarrillo en mano.

-Nunca sabes cuándo sea necesario echar mano a esa información - dijo Lilith, consciente de que Zelda se acercaba justamente a ver el libro tras su espalda.

No la había engañado en el coche. Lo presentía. Cómo es que estaba tan segura, ni Lilith lo sabía. Pero quizás la marca en su brazo tenía efectos colaterales insospechados. 

Zelda estuvo frente a ella en un segundo. Y, como corroborando la teoría de Lilith, se inclinó hacia un costado y estiró uno de sus largos brazos hasta tocar con la punta de los dedos el libro en el escritorio. 

Lilith tragó saliva y estiró su propio brazo hasta rodear la cintura de la Sacerdotisa. Se inclinó justo para hablarle al oído. 

-Zelda... estás demasiado cerca... -presionó su boca contra la base del cuello de la pelirroja, justo bajo su oído -no me tientes. 

Zelda se detuvo allí mismo. Y Lilith se alivió. El perfume que invadió sus sentidos o por el calor que sentía al tocar a la Matriarca, algo de eso hizo que la reina tragara saliva de nuevo. Ahora tenía el problema de la reacción de la bruja. Podía aguantar otra regañina o incluso un maleficio, sin problemas.

No esperó lo que ocurrió entonces. Zelda se enderezó en el lugar. La mano que había estado a punto de tocar el libro de pronto estuvo posada en el brazo que la rodeaba. Su rostro se apartó justo para mirar a Lilith a la cara. 

Maldita sea. Lilith barajó sus posibilidades rápidamente. La mirada de aquellos ojos verdes a su boca fue una absoluta tortura. Lo pensó un milisegundo. Solo eso. 

Y concluyó que, si en dos días no iban a verse jamás, si valía la pena el riesgo. Así que allá fue, cruzando la línea de primero, como siempre. Y presionó suavemente su boca contra aquella carmesí que se ofrecía como un regalo. 

Su corazón latió rápido. Acaso por la adrenalina de saberse herida si se había pasado de la raya. Acaso porque la boca de Zelda estaba muy suave, su cuerpo muy cerca y cálido. O quizás era un pequeño deseo que sabía que poseía hacia la Sacerdotisa pero que no había querido admitir hasta ahora.

Se separó unos centímetros justos para verle el rostro. De aquí, todo dependía de ella, ya no más de Lilith. Se esperó la bofetada que pusiera fin a la tarde.

Pero nunca llegó.

En su lugar una mano fría como la tarde tocó la mejilla de la reina. Y Lilith quedó en suspenso unos segundos. Recibir la boca de Zelda sobre la suya fue de las experiencias más sobrenaturales que había vivido hasta el momento ¿De verdad? ¿Esto era real? La cabeza de la reina entró en corto circuito. Esparcidos quedaron todos sus pensamientos, toda su ansiedad evaporada por la presión en su boca. 

Los brazos de la reina no tardaron en aprisionar la figura que tenía enfrente. Bien apretada contra ella, una mano en su espalda y la otra enredándose en su cabello. Zelda movió su boca y de ahí en más todo se fue al demonio. 

El ritmo lo ponía la Sacerdotisa, moviendo su boca contra la suya, y Lilith simplemente cedía porque... Porque aún no se lo creía real. Esto debía ser una alucinación muy fuerte. La pelirroja mordía su boca y de súbito un sabor inundaba los sentidos de la reina. Una lengua, por el infierno, probando su sabor. 

Lilith reaccionó al fin. Cambió completamente las posiciones girando a Zelda y subiéndola al escritorio. Obtuvo un murmullo de sorpresa pero volvió a atacar su boca, las manos acariciando los flancos de la Sacerdotisa. La cual ahora llevaba los brazos al cuello de Lilith, enredando su pelo, presionando su nuca con las uñas. Buscando presión, más presión. Más calor. 

Lilith bajó con su boca por el cuello de la pelirroja, qué piel tan suave, tan tersa, una maravilla. Mientras sus manos se colaron bajo la camisa de la Directora y se deleitaba con los suspiros y murmullos de la misma. Volvió a su boca mientras sus manos buscaban deshacerse de los botones de aquella camisa, y logró abrir los tres primeros antes de impacientarse y romper los últimos de un tirón.

-Cómo te atreves... - regañó Zelda con voz ahogada.

-Te compraré otra... - dijo Lilith con su boca contra la piel de Zelda, bajando por su clavícula para marcar cada centímetro disponible.

No pasó mucho hasta que el brasiere de Zelda tuvo el mismo final volando por algún sitio del despacho. 

Lilith sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón y que ya había arruinado su propia ropa interior solo de apreciar la visión de Zelda, falda arremangada hasta arriba, sin camisa, sin bra. 

-No tengo todo el día... - siseó Zelda cohibida por la mirada de hambre que exhibía la reina al verla, como si fuera la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida. 

Y lo era. Sólo que hasta ese preciso momento no lo sabía ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Qué injusto. Qué injusto que ahora se le diese por morder y probar su piel, lo más sensible de su pecho, y oír la mejor música para sus oídos, justo ahora. 

Justo a dos días del final, descubrir el placer de notar cómo Zelda se derretía y removía bajo el expertismo de su boca y manos. Y todavía... Y todavía lograr llegar a dónde sabía no cualquiera llegaba. A empujar un poco a Zelda hacia atrás del escritorio para subirle aún más la falda y bajar, lentamente, su ropa interior. 

El espasmo breve de la cadera de Zelda al ayudarla a quitarle aquella prenda. La mirada depredadora que Lilith lanzó a la Sacerdotisa, mientras se inclinaba sobre su intimidad.

-¿Puedo...? - susurró Lilith desde allí, besando y marcando la piel de su entrepierna, esperando atravesar la última de las barreras.

-Sí... - fue la voz ahogada de la pelirroja y el toque que hizo con la yema de sus dedos en la mejilla de la reina, lo que la estremecieron. 

Lilith resintió cada músculo de su boca. Acalambró su brazo hasta el extremo y curvó sus dedos con la práctica de años, milenios, para arrancar de Zelda las notas más altas. Y llegar al calor más álgido. Hasta que oyó un gemido que sus oídos recibieron mejor que un rezo en su honor. Llevó el ritmo hasta que Zelda se dejó ir.

Y cuando sintió las paredes del interior de la Sacerdotisa temblar, y su humedad derramarse en su boca y en su mano, Lilith llegó a una conclusión muy importante.

Zelda iba a morir. Y Lilith no la dejaría sóla hasta ese momento. 

No podía decir que era cariño. O algo similar. Pero tampoco podía deshacerse de ella.

No. Lilith iba a colaborar en todo, para que todo saliera bien. 

Pero si no salía, al menos complacería a la Sacerdotisa hasta el último momento. 

Era una promesa.

Pero Zelda aún no podía saberlo. 

La reina limpió la humedad de la Sacerdotisa con su boca. Y luego, lentamente para no resentir la postura (ya no tenía mil años) se enderezó. Y bajó la falda de Zelda con esmero. Alisando los costados para que no le quedara toda arrugada. 

Sintió dos manos en sus mejillas que le hicieron levantar la vista. Allí estaban, un par de ojos verdes, brillantes y con el rimel ligeramente esfumado. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, por lo que Lilith se vio en la necesidad de prestarle atención antes de que sus ojos vagaran hacia abajo inevitablemente. 

Una boca chocó contra la suya y Lilith tembló al mezclar sabores de repente. Demasiado calor. Demasiado erótico. La reina acarició la espalda de Zelda y profundizó aquel beso improvisado, notando las piernas de Zelda apretar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Una de las manos de la pelirroja bajo hacia su propia camisa, pero Lilith la detuvo tomándola entre la suya.

-No, no. No hay tiempo - dijo entre beso y beso, probada y probada. Esto fácilmente podía volverse costumbre.

El recuerdo de lo que ocurriría en dos días apañó un poco el momento para Lilith, que apretó la mano de Zelda un poco fuerte.

-Me debes una camisa. Con qué demonios se supone que me vista ahora... - siseó Zelda a la vez que permitía que Lilith desperdigara besos en su cuello.

-Puedes usar la mía. Nadie me vió aún. Tengo una camiseta debajo. Déjame tu chaqueta. 

-De acuerdo. No tengo opción ¿no es así? - dijo con aparente molestia, sus dedos terminaron entrelazados a los de Lilith, mientras la mano libre dejaba caricias en su cintura. 

-No sé cómo afecte a tus estudiantes verte sin ropa... - mordió el lóbulo de la bruja - a mí sí me afecta. Pero como veas...

Un refunfuñe y un ligero empujón después y Zelda estaba vestida de nuevo. Con la camisa verde botella de Lilith, que parecía propia en verdad. Lilith se calzó la chaqueta negra sobre su camiseta del mismo color. Aprovechó que Zelda se prendía los botones para pasar una mano sobre el tomo en el escritorio y hacerlo desaparecer al cajón. 

Caminó junto a Zelda cuando estuvo lista y ambas dejaron la vieja oficina a la vez. 

Si algún alumno se percató de la diferencia de ropa de la Directora, fue lo bastante educado en no mencionarlo en su presencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta ahora Lilith sigue pensando la opción funeral. Pero con culpa okay?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No funcionará... - susurró Lilith cruzándose de brazos. 
> 
> -Dices eso todo el tiempo -replicó Zelda - no te hace bien vivir pensando en que todo fallará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que esto era una serie de humor y romance. Pero siempre lo vuelvo oscuro y lúgubre. Lo siento :(

'Quizás aún exista una posibilidad' pensó Lilith en la cama. 

Habían resumido el día con una reunión al finalizar las clases. Los alumnos fueron convocados para saber lo que sucedería la noche del día siguiente. Ya estaban enterados de que harian un culto a Hécate y ahora se les informaba que aquellos que lo desearan, podían ayudar con un rito de desunión mágica. Sería una experiencia nueva de aprendizaje para ellos, y por otra parte ayudarían a Zelda con un enorme problema. Una gran mayoría pareció interesada en participar y solo los más jóvenes demostraron duda. Zelda estaba convencida de que con su familia, y los estudiantes, lograrían traspasar suficiente energía para permitirle cortar el vínculo que ella misma había iniciado.

Hubo algunas preguntas pero nada extraño. Lilith seguía sin considerarles la gran cosa, pero tendrían que servir, supuso. Nadie, salvo el chico que las había escuchado al entrar a la Academia, se percató de su vestimenta. Así que fue un día con la labor completada al menos para la Directora.

En el camino de regreso Lilith se sintió incómoda de pronto. El sexo ocasional no era para volver a verse al minuto siguiente, era algo pasajero y efímero como la lluvia de verano. Volver a compartir un momento a solas traía preguntas que la reina no quería responder. Sentimientos que no quería rever. Y la pregunta que pendía de la cabeza de Zelda como una guillotina invisible que la Sacerdotisa ignoraba. 

'¿Podrás hacerlo?' 

Lilith se metió al coche sin decir palabra, esta vez no estaba de humor para conducir. Había logrado algo impensado, una conquista de la que ahora no se veía merecedora. Zelda, en cambio, estaba enérgica y resuelta. Claro, ignorando los pensamientos lúgubres de Lilith, que apenas sí contestó a las pregunta triviales de la Sacerdotisa respecto al ritual y los alumnos.

Hasta que de pronto, el coche se detuvo. La reina puso las manos en el tablero justo a tiempo antes de darse la cabeza contra el mismo a causa del traqueteo y final cese de movimiento del vehículo. 

-Por el cielo, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Lilith frunciendo el ceño.

-Se apagó - dijo Zelda, frunciendo el ceño también y abriendo la puerta para salir a inspeccionar el motor.

Quién diría que Zelda iba a saber tanto de coches. Lilith salió también aún si no entendía palabra de las explicaciones de Zelda respecto al motor y los desperfectos del mismo. Solo se paró ahí a admirar a la mujer que se inclinaba adentro de aquella máquina para tocar aquí y allá.

-Olvídalo, déjalo allí. Hace demasiado frío - se quejó Lilith.

-Entra al coche, tengo las herramientas en el baúl -murmuró Zelda mientras sus manos seguían inspeccionando aquello.

-¿En serio? ¿eres mecánico? - rodó los ojos Lilith, yendo al baúl a retirar una vieja caja con herramientas, cargándolas hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? - preguntó con acidez la pelirroja, moviendo su cabello prolijo a un lado.

-Que no dejes esta vieja carcasa a un lado y te aparezcas en la casa, eso me sorprende - soltó Lilith con voz pausada y hastiada - que prefieras congelarte.

-Tonterías, solo se soltó esto de aquí, no tardará mucho... A menos que sea un problema de batería en ese caso... - Murmuró para sí la bruja, enfrascada en su trabajo clínico. 

-No funcionará... - susurró Lilith cruzándose de brazos. 

-Dices eso todo el tiempo -replicó Zelda - no te hace bien vivir pensando en que todo fallará.

-Todo falla - fue la contundente frase de la reina.

-Todo... tiene arreglo - dijo Zelda y se hizo hacia atrás, arrojando la llave en la caja y llevando todo al baúl.

Dejando a Lilith conflictuada en el medio de la calle. Por unos momentos no se movió, observando con fijeza el capó del coche destartalado de la bruja. Un segundo, dos. Y luego oyó el click de la llave y al instante el rugido del motor al encenderse de nuevo. 

-¿Vas a entrar? - fue la pregunta de Zelda al pasar junto a Lilith. Alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

-No todo tiene arreglo - dijo Lilith luego de dar el portazo y meterse dentro.

-¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Zelda conduciendo. 

-La muerte - dijo la reina fijando la mirada hacia adelante.

-No estoy tan segura de eso - dijo Zelda - La hemos vencido antes - Murmuró.

-No todos pueden -insistió.

-La muerte no es un error o una falla. Es una consecuencia. -insistió Zelda, quien como ella para retrucar ideas - ¿Ahora se te da por filosofar? Al menos estás hablando... - rodó los ojos la Matriarca.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó a la defensiva la reina.

-Hace horas estás en silencio como un crío al que no le han dado postre - la bruja se preparó para estacionar, la casa estaba allí a un paso.

-No digas tonterías, no tengo que estar de humor para hablar. Estoy agotada, es todo.

-Si es por lo de la oficina... -Zelda hizo una pausa. Sus manos apretaron el volante con fuerza pero no cambió su expresión neutral - Está bien, no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que me arrepiento de eso? - se indignó la reina.

-No tienes que dejarlo en claro, comprendo que fue algo de una sola vez - Zelda aparcó correctamente y quitó la llave, echándola al bolsillo.

La reina se quedó perpleja. Comprendió tarde que su modo taciturno había puesto las ideas equivocadas en la cabeza de la Sacerdotisa. Si, rechazo. Conocía la sensación. Pero...

¿No era eso en lo que había estado pensando, precisamente? En lo extraño que era volver a quedarse a solas con Zelda. Y que realmente no era algo que deseaba repetir. Que realmente no pintaba nada dejándose llevar por un ridículo impulso. 

Observó la figura de Zelda por primera vez en todo el viaje. La bruja echaba mano a su bolso que había dejado en el asiento de atrás y se aseguraba de tener todo dentro. Apreciaba sus rasgos marcados, el color de su pelo, su semblante siempre presentando hostilidad y malhumor. Entonces, alzaba sus ojos verdes y los fijaba justo en los azul hielo de la reina. 

Las manos de Lilith llegaron a destino mucho antes que sus neuronas. Atraparon las mejillas tersas y frías de la pelirroja y la acercaron con suavidad. Dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para que se zafara y le cerrara las puertas en las narices, Lilith acercó su propio rostro y produjo un apagón de ideas, un corte del suministro de lógica, al besar los labios pintados de la Sacerdotisa.

Zelda se quedó con las manos en suspenso, y las cejas en alto. Probablemente atravesando el mismo cortocircuito que Lilith. Si, la confundía. En un momento en silencio frío y distante, al siguiente discutiendo y ahora presionando su boca contra la suya como si esto, ellas, fuera algo habitual.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? - susurró Zelda con el ceño aún arrugado, mirando acusadoramente a la criatura que tenía enfrente.

-Que me gustas, te lo dije - Murmuró Lilith. Y esta vez se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo la verdad. La cruenta verdad.

-No te creo. A lo que sea que estés jugando...- advirtió la pelirroja.

-Sólo... ¿podemos quedarnos aquí? - interrumpió la reina, algo en su tono hizo que Zelda hiciera silencio -... solo un momento - pidió presionando su boca contra la suya. Y luego de nuevo - solo un poco más...

Y luego se besaron en el coche, y Lilith descubrió que de todos sus encuentros de sexo casual, Zelda Spellman iba posicionándose en los primeros puestos. Por la forma en la que le acarició los hombros, por el modo en que respondió a su boca. Porque le concedió un deseo, sin reprocharle ni cuestionarle nada a pesar de tener todo el derecho de enfadarse y dejarla pagando. Estando allí, simplemente. Y Lilith reafirmó para sí misma, la decisión de no dejar a esta bruja sola hasta el mismo final del ritual. 

Hasta que fue momento de entrar a la casa, antes de que Hilda les pillase con las manos en la masa.

Así es como transcurrió el día. Y ahora era de noche en la casa Spellman y los pensamientos regresaban a Lilith con fuerza. 

Estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama, junto a ella estaba Zelda, enroscada como un gato, posando su rostro en el hombro de la reina. Ambas estaban sin ropa, luego de dejar ir las dudas, las broncas y los problemas por la ventana y dedicarse solo a satisfacer unas ganas locas que ninguna sabía de dónde venían ni a dónde iban. 

O quizás si, quizás si sabían. Pero eran unas cobardes. Y solo habían pasado dos días. 

'Quizas aún exista una posibilidad' reiteró el sentido común de Lilith. Pero ¿lo haría? Observó a la figura dormida de la Sacerdotisa junto a ella. El olor de su piel, el perfume de su cabello. 

Este cuento ya lo conocía. Ella, salvando a una criatura por admiración pura y luego, siendo traicionada y utilizada hasta el hartazgo. Ella, intentando salvar a un amante para verlo morir de las maneras más espantosas. Ella, entregando su todo, su corazón, piel, huesos y alma para no recibir siquiera una tercera parte. Ella, desechada al tiempo. Intercambiada en el Edén, utilizada por Lucifer, desegañada de sus amantes, la ilusión perdida, aplastada. Su corazón agotado. Muy agotado. Y ahora atrapada por una bruja. Y todavía de ser atrapada ¿pensaba en salvar a su captora? ¿Qué Lilith, no aprendes más verdad?

'No puedo' pensó con tristeza, acariciando el pelo de la bruja 'no puedo hacer esto más' Besó la sien de la mujer dormida con pena.   
Con pena pero, ya no podía sacrificarse por nadie más. 

Acompañaría a la Sacerdotisa, ayudaría, verificaría todo. Y sí, dadas las habilidades de Zelda, aceptaba creer que podía funcionar. Que podía repararse.

Pero si no...

'Me gustas, pero yo me amo más'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cabeza de Lilith echa humo. Alguien le de un valium. Solo queda el final y el prólogo.


	14. Esto nos duele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Por Hécate ¿puedes cambiar la cara?
> 
> -Sí, literalmente - parpadeó Lilith alzando una ceja y la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que advertir que se describe un ataque de pánico. Por si las dudas alguien no quiere momento "trigger".

Zelda, por su parte se despertó al día siguiente con una reina del infierno atada a la espalda. En algún momento de la noche se había girado y ahora los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura se sentían cálidos pero asfixiantes a la vez. Desacostumbrada a compartir un espacio tan estrecho como lo era su cama de plaza y media, se zafó con lentitud y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Bajó a la cocina minutos después, dejando a la reina dormida allí. Aún no entendía qué demonios sucedía con ella, así que aprovechó esos tempranos minutos de la mañana para reflexionar. Había despertado tan pronto que ni siquiera Hilda estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. 

Así que mientras ponía a calentar la tetera y se servía unas tostadas francesas con huevos revueltos, Zelda puso en marcha su brillante cabeza. La luz de la cocina apenas clareaba el interior y estaba fresco. Eran raros los momentos en que despertaba antes que su familia, dado su insomnio, pero disfrutaba tener unos momentos de paz antes de que todo el mundo se colara allí. 

Lilith estaba extraña. Eso era un hecho. Su mirada esquiva, el modo en que retrucaba sus preguntas. Incluso llegó a ver algo de pena, o tristeza, en ellos. En qué momento había comenzado a comprender a esa extraña criatura, era un misterio para Zelda. Pero notaba cosas, presentía algo. 

El sexo había sido inevitable al modo de ver de la matriarca. La atracción física era obvia. Aún así, no entendía los arranques de la reina. Un momento estaba allí, pendiente de sus movimientos y al siguiente parecía querer poner un mundo de distancia entre ellas. Se le hacía difícil comprender. Quizás simplemente estaba mal de la cabeza y no tenía sentido buscarle la vuelta. Pero, sabía que Lilith era un ser astuto, después de todo el Señor Oscuro ya no estaba allí, pero Lilith sí. Así de astuta. 

¿Estaría planeando algo? La idea alertó a la bruja mientras preparaba las tostadas en un plato y retiraba los huevos revueltos del sartén. 

Bueno... tenía sentido.

Hasta el momento, Lilith no había buscado vengarse ni retribuirle las molestias. Incluso parecía que... le gustaba estar por allí alrededor, siendo... insoportable. Así que en teoría no había nada malo por decir de ella. Pero ¿no era a eso a lo que se dedicaba? A lucir inocente, a trabajar a las personas hasta ganarse su confianza, a engañar. Había engañado a Sabrina, a toda la familia. A Lucifer. Vamos, hasta al falso dios. Y se había tomado su tiempo, luciendo inofensiva.

Como ahora.

Zelda tragó saliva mientras retiraba la tetera del fuego y, con las manos temblando, se sirvió el líquido caliente en una taza. 

Debía recordar con quién estaba tratando. 

No debía acostarse con un ser con la capacidad de aplastarla.

¿No lo había aprendido ya con Faustus? 

-¿Qué eso que huele tan bien? 

Zelda pegó un salto en el lugar y se giró con el cuchillo de la mantequilla en la mano, apuntando directo a la garganta de la persona que la sorprendía de espaldas. 

-Cuidado, vas a sacarle el ojo a alguien - sonrió Lilith, barbilla en alto y con el arma improvisada tocando apenas la piel de su garganta.

-Detesto que las personas no se anuncien al llegar - dijo entre dientes, bajando el cuchillo con brusquedad y girándose para dejarlo en el plato.

La reina llevaba puesta una bata de dormir encima del kimono de seda estampado que le llegaba a las rodillas. En los pies, Zelda reconoció sus zapatillas, unas fundas de animal print. 

-Buenos días, soy Lilith y estoy entrando a la cocina - ronroneó la reina, sus manos rodeando a Zelda por la cintura y presionándose a su espalda mientras le hablaba al oído.

A todo esto Zelda, que había tomado sus buenos minutos de realidad esa mañana, decidió que no estaba para juegos. Ahora tenía dudas, y Lilith siendo tan... complaciente, solo aumentaba su reticencia. 

Aún si era muy agradable sentir su calor contra su espalda, y su boca le provocaba escalofríos al rozar su piel.

-Así no puedo servir el té ¿Por qué no vas a sentarte? - dijo con brusquedad, apretando con fuerza el cuchillo en la mano.

No podía permitir volver a distraerse por el buen sexo, una buena posición de poder y una cara atractiva. Eso era historia repetida. 

Quizás Lilith percibió su tono nervioso porque los brazos se apartaron de su cintura al igual que su cuerpo. Zelda terminó de servirse sus platos en la charola junto a la tetera y su taza y se giró para llevarlos a la mesa de la cocina, dónde la reina ya estaba sentada.

Zelda se sentó y sirvió... una taza extra. Lilith la aceptó sin decir nada. Y allá iba Zelda de nuevo a inspeccionar su expresión taciturna y silenciosa, que también crispaba los nervios de la Sacerdotisa. Se esperaba una pelea, que le contestara, algo. Y sin embargo Lilith mantenía la boca cerrada y bajaba la mirada como un cachorro al que le han dado con un rollo de periódico en el hocico. 

-Por Hécate ¿puedes cambiar la cara?

-Sí, literalmente - parpadeó Lilith alzando una ceja y la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

-Estás... -no quería sonar como un viejo disco rayado, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez - si es por esta noche... -Zelda notó la tensión en Lilith al apretar la cucharilla del té con fuerza -Deja de preocuparte - fue todo lo que le salió decir. 

-Quizás es porque me has ladrado como un perro por decirte buenos días - disparó rápidamente Lilith.

-Buenos días, ahora deja de lucir como un crío que se quedó sin salir de paseo- rebatió Zelda con firmeza.

-¿Quieres que sonría? ¿desde cuándo te importa la expresión que llevo? -arremetió Lilith - no sabes nada de mí como para que asumas que esta no es mi expresión habitual.

-No hay que ser un experto en psicología para darme cuenta de que has estado más silenciosa de lo habitual...

-¿Lo habitual? - cortó Lilith, bajando la tostada que había estado a punto de morder - Esto no puede ser habitual. Nada de esto debería serlo. No debería estar aquí, en esta cocina en primer lugar. Pero aquí estoy...

Parecía que Zelda había abierto las puertas del infierno personal de Lilith, porque una vez comenzó a alterarse, la Sacerdotisa no pudo hacerla callar. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo, ya que el discurso de la reina la mantuvo absorta, como absorbiendo todo lo que decía con atención.

-...salvándote de cada maldita situación en la que te metes, porque tú has querido meterte de lleno en algo que no sabes siquiera si lo puedes deshacer. Porque tienes la caradurez de pensar que voy a acostumbrarme a esto, a esta estúpida casa, con esta estúpida familia y no puedo. No puedo hacer eso.

Zelda seguía escuchando, tratando de descubrir el punto de toda aquella discusión. Era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. De haber nacido hombre sería el Anti papa antes que Edward. Entonces logró percibir algo en la molestia de Lilith, y la dejó continuar. Siempre tenía ese efecto en las personas, de presionarlas hasta hacerlas vomitar todos los pensamientos que llevaba dentro. 

-...cuando tenía una vida, un vida hecha en el infierno. Mi trono, mis súbditos. Todo. Y tú me traes aquí, a mostrarme ¿qué? ¿piedad? ¿misericordia? No puedes arreglar este maldito embrollo y salirte con la tuya. No puedes reparar nada. No puedes reparar nada de lo que me hizo Adán, ni el falso dios, ni Lucifer. No puedes reparar esta maldita marca que me hiciste... No puedes hacerme habituar a nada de esta vida que llevas...

Zelda sintió angustia. La transmitía Lilith en oleadas y le llegaba como una marea de emociones. Un tsunami. Un volcán. La mirada fija de la reina del mismo infierno, una criatura mitológica debía recordarlo siempre, transmitía un vacío y un dolor que Zelda no llegaba siquiera a sospechar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero aguantó con fuerza. Cómo cuando Sabrina le había dicho que no era su madre. Ese dolor en la otra persona que te golpea como propio. 

Zelda sintió culpa. Y otra cosa inexplicable que le daba pesar y una estúpida necesidad de acortar la distancia entre ellas.

-Y si te mueres en ese ritual. Si te llegas a morir y a desaparecer de este mundo más temprano de lo que te toca, ¡es tu culpa! ¿oíste? Porque yo... Estoy habituada a no salir ganando de ningún trato. Y no voy a jugármela si te pasa algo... No voy... no lo haré...

Zelda, notó la respiración agitada de Lilith. Su pulso subiendo rápidamente. Una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente. Y supo lo que le ocurriría. Lo supo de antemano, siendo que a ella le había ocurrido infinidad de veces.

Así que se puso de pie con rapidez cuando la reina se levantó de su lugar para irse. Para alejarse lo antes posible antes de... Antes de...

-Te tengo... - susurró Zelda atrapando a la morena por la espalda, sintiendo las uñas clavándose en sus muñecas.

El peso de Lilith cayendo, ambas deslizándose hacia el suelo en lo que parecía una cámara lenta. Los violentos temblores y el llanto que sacudió al cuerpo que rodeaba, que sostenía y atrapaba contra el suyo. Tan frágil. Un ser capaz de enfrentarse a todo en este mundo, deshaciéndose en hipos y rabia y dolor. 

Se debatió, y Zelda no esperaba menos. Le quedarían marcas en la piel allí donde Lilith había rasguñado, ordenandole que se fuera. Que se largarse. Que se muriera. 

Pero Zelda no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó allí en el suelo, como un muro de piedra, como un castillo seguro. Estoica y paciente, infinitamente paciente. Hasta que el ataque de Lilith fue solo un cuerpo hundiéndose en el suyo, un rostro apoyándose contra su hombro y empapando su piel con lágrimas sagradas. 

Solo entonces Zelda respondió. Segura por fuera, aún si por dentro no se sintiera igual, acariciando la espalda de la reina que para ese entonces estaba semi girada hacia ella, con el rostro oculto en su hombro. 

-Lo siento - susurró contra el pelo de la reina - Puedo deshacer la marca... Y no es tu culpa si me muero en el intento. Quiero hacer esto ¿está bien? quiero compensarlo...

El cuerpo de Lilith, tibio, menudo ahora que lo pensaba, se tensó un momento. Y lentamente la reina apartó el rostro del hombro dónde se escondía. Zelda adivinó lo avergonzada que estaría, por haber perdido su tan preciado autocontrol. 

-...repararlo, compensarte, y pedirte disculpas.

-No necesito tu lástima - se quejó la morena con voz agotada, separándose aún más de Zelda.

-No es lástima. Es lo que mereces.

Las manos de la Sacerdotisa estaban prestas en el rostro de la morena, quitándole restos de lágrimas con los pulgares. Su tono era firme como si estuviera hablando a un estudiante haciendo invocaciones prohibidas. Sus ojos fijos en los azules que alzaban las cejas con sorpresa al leer verdad y determinación.

-Buenos días - dijo de pronto Zelda, pero en un tono tan duro que parecía que estaba insultando a la reina en lugar de saludarla -¿Quieres un té?

Lilith cerró los ojos un segundo. Que escena tan estúpida estaban haciendo en el suelo de la cocina. Suspiró.

-Sí. El otro ya debe estar frío - Murmuró. 

Zelda asintió una vez, aún determinada y se puso de pie con rapidez. Lilith hizo lo propio.

La familia, ajena a todo el drama, bajó a desayunar para encontrarse con ambas brujas en la mesa de la cocina. Zelda muy normal leyendo su periódico y fumando. Mientras Lilith comía con ganas unas tostadas francesas con huevos revueltos. Nadie mencionó las muñecas rasguñadas de Zelda ni la mancha diminuta de rímel en el pómulo de la reina. 

-Esta noche es el ritual - dijo Sabrina - ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí - dijo Zelda con tranquilidad aparente - Nada de qué preocuparse. 

-¿A qué hora debemos estar en el bosque? - preguntó Sabrina.

-A las doce. La usual - contestó Lilith.

-Creo que es mejor si me adelanto y preparamos todo desde temprano en la Academia - dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

-Iré también - anunció la reina con calma.

Se alistaron con rapidez, y la familia Spellman no acotó nada respecto a esa paz extraña y diplomática que parecían llevar las dos mujeres. No al menos hasta que desaparecieron de vista.

-Definitivamente algo sucedió entre ellas - dijo Ambrose cuando el ruido del coche se perdió en la distancia.

-¿Creen que hayan discutido antes de que bajemos a desayunar? -preguntó Sabrina.

-Bueno... - dudó Hilda.

-Prima, está claro que hicieron algo más en la cocina que discutir ¿viste el maquillaje de la reina? - señaló Ambrose alzando las cejas. 

-Ugh... No. No lo creo... O si... no, que asco... ¿ustedes lo creen? -Sabrina arrugó la nariz, ayudando a Hilda a levantar los restos del desayuno.

-Lo que creo es que mejor si también desinfectamos la cocina y limpiamos la mesada... Y los bancos... Solo por las dudas - sonrió Hilda forzadamente. Su hermana era más que capaz...

-No volveré a comer en esa mesada - dijo Sabrina, verde al pensar que había ocurrido acción de la buena allí en su propia cocina. 

Su propia tía... Ugh.

_____

-Dilo de nuevo - pidió la reina, veinticinco minutos después de subirse al coche y estar en silencio jugando con la radio.

-Lo siento. -dijo Zelda rodando los ojos, manos al volante- Debí... buscar otra opción. 

-Y... - insistió Lilith.

-Y te lo compensaré - reiteró Zelda con más seguridad y firmeza.

-Zelda... - llamó Lilith.

-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó ahora sí con molestia. Qué no veía que la distraía en el camino.

-No te mueras - pidió con la misma soltura en la que se pide una hamburguesa en un local de comida rápida.

-Pfft Soy una Spellman - dijo, como si eso justificara todo.

Lilith se encontró deseando de que fuera suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo es el episodio final, va a ser muy largo. 
> 
> Y quizás le siga un epílogo o algo más para darle un pequeño cierre. 
> 
> Quizás haga una segunda parte con one-shoots de las consecuencias del capítulo que sigue. Quién sabe.
> 
> A los que siguen "Conexión" les pido paciencia, mañana que salgo temprano de trabajar subo lo que falta. Promesa de Sacerdotisa.
> 
> Creo que Lilith nunca recibió disculpas de nadie. Es decir, es triste que nadie nunca le reconoció nada.


	15. Esto se dió vuelta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -La magia que empleó Zelda para unirse contigo es de las más antiguas y arcaicas. No se puede deshacer en vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento, siento la tardanza. Decidí terminar ya en este y en el siguiente capítulo con esta historia. 
> 
> Así podré dedicarme a Conexión que es más compleja para narrar x.x

Zelda estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual. Estaba más intolerante a los errores de los estudiantes. Se pasó gran parte de la mañana instruyendo con severidad y aceptando ningún error. 

Por dentro, era un manojo de inseguridad. La secuencia de la cocina la había dejado algo alterada a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida. Muchas de las palabras salidas de la boca de la reina sonaban en su cabeza, y por más que intentó concentrarse realmente no pudo.

Sabía que Lilith estaba recorriendo la Academia haciendo a saber qué, y eso le generaba también distracción. En un momento dado canceló la última media hora de clase sorpresivamente y salió a buscarla. Necesitaban hablar, aunque no sabía bien qué esperarse.

En el camino cruzó hacia el despacho de la fallecida Shirley Jackson y recordó algo que había llamado su atención la tarde anterior. Sí, estaba segura de que algo se ocultaba allí. Un presentimiento de esos que siempre dan en el clavo. Golpeó la puerta hasta que recordó que ella era la Directora y realmente no había necesidad de anunciarse. Así que se adentró de inmediato. 

No notó nada extraño, todo aquel despacho lucía exactamente igual a cuando Shirley vivía. Era uno de los más pequeños, a pedido de Zelda hacia Faustus. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de madera y lo rodeó hasta ponerse frente al cajón. Y recordó que quizás allí estaba el libro que Lilith había estado leyendo...

-Aquí estás.

La voz la sobresaltó de repente y cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con Lilith en el marco de la puerta. 

-No me parecía normal que no estuvieras en la cafetería - señaló la reina del infierno adentrándose al despacho.

-Debimos pensar lo mismo... -dijo Zelda abriendo el primer cajón, encontrándolo vacío.

Unas manos de pronto se pasaron en sus hombros. Zelda sintió un calor en la espalda, pero así y todo abrió el segundo cajón con estoicismo. No tenía trescientos años por nada, no perdía de vista un presentimiento sin más.

Una de las manos de Lilith pasó por debajo de su cintura y se estiró hasta alcanzar el espacio vacío que había abierto la Sacerdotisa. Pasó su palma abierta y de repente allí se hizo visible un libro de tapas rojas, el mismo que había visto la tarde anterior. Claro que Zelda lo sacó de pronto y lo inspeccionó de todos lados, permitiendo a la vez las caricias en su cintura y los besos al cuello que le propiciaba la Reina.

-¿Por qué lo escondías? - preguntó Zelda, conteniendo la voz y moviendo de lado la cabeza para dar espacio a Lilith. 

-Iba a robarlo, obviamente... 

-¿Por qué?

-No hay mucho para leer en el infierno. Y los libros de historia para mí son como viejos álbumes de fotografías.

-No era mi intención hacerte acostumbrar a la vida con mi familia... -murmuró Zelda cerrando los ojos un mili segundo.

-¿Qué? - las caricias, los besos, se detuvieron de pronto. 

-Dijiste eso... -Zelda posó el libro sobre la mesa -hoy temprano...

-No recuerdo muy bien lo que dije - respondió con frialdad. 

-Sabes... no estaría mal si quisieras- la bruja hablaba con tranquilidad pero se notaba que aquel no era su terreno- pasar tiempo aquí. Eres aceptada... en la familia, quiero decir. 

-Creo que estás confundida -respondió Lilith, cortante. -Lo único que quiero es largarme a mi reino sin tener que preocuparme por ser o no invocada.

Zelda hizo silencio. Cualquier barrera que hubiera bajado para involucrarse emocionalmente volvía a subir con rapidez.

-No me interesa nada más -Lilith fue tajante, aún si se resentía al dar dos pasos para atrás, alejándose de la bruja.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia Lilith, que desvió la suya en ese momento y se cruzaba de brazos negada completamente al diálogo. La bruja suspiró, percatandose de que sería una pérdida de tiempo ahondar en la situación en la que se encontraban. Y como la bruja orgullosa que era, no se tomó bien el rechazo y decidió dejarlo estar.

-Nos vemos en la noche, entonces. Por cierto, el libro no te lo puedes llevar - zanjó la bruja saliendo pronta de la habitación con el tomo en la mano. 

_____

La noche presentó un círculo de brujas adolescentes, incluída Sabrina y Hilda, tomadas de la mano alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Habían decorado el claro del bosque con guirnaldas y lámparas de aceite cuidadosamente colgadas o posadas junto a los árboles. Un río de pétalos de flores blancas como la nieve decoraban los pies descalzos de todas las mujeres allí reunidas. En el cielo la luna brillaba con fuerza. Se respiraba humedad y sólo se oía el ruido de la naturaleza. 

Zelda estaba en el centro, le latía con fuerza el corazón con la adrenalina del momento. Se sentía una noche más especial que las otras, como un cumpleaños o el día de yule. La magia vibraba en el aire, se respiraba ansiedad, mientras las brujas se tomaban de las manos y oraban a Hécate.

Los hechiceros y las brujas habían realizado su ritual primero, bañándose en la luz de la luna. Ahora solo quedaban las mujeres, Zelda decidiendo que aquel sería el mejor modo de recibir la ayuda de la triple diosa. 

-Es momento... -susurró la pelirroja.

Estaban todos vestidos de blanco, y el cabello de la Sacerdotisa brillaba al fuego y contrastaba con su vestido blanco de lino. Al alzar la vista vio a Lilith avanzando hacia ella, vestida con su chaqueta de cuero negro habitual y un vestido verde botella. Iba descalza también y caminó hasta quedar frente a la bruja.

Zelda soltó las manos de Hilda y Sabrina, que completaron el círculo entre ellas, y se sentó junto con la reina del infierno en el césped, junto a la fogata. Los ojos de hielo clavados en ella como esperando la traición al último momento, siempre desconfiados, siempre buscando la debilidad.

Zelda sostuvo la mirada con entereza, todo el día habían estado esquivas después de las palabras que habían intercambiado en la oficina de la Academia. Era la primera vez desde aquel momento que volvían a verse de frente. El corazón de la Sacerdotisa se aceleró estúpidamente y decidió ir directamente al asunto sin perder más tiempo.

No podía saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lilith en esos momentos, simplemente le había dado su palabra de honor y repararía aquel daño a como diera lugar.

Ambas, como en sincronía, extendieron sus brazos y los pusieron uno junto al otro sin decir palabra. Allí se veía la marca de bruja de Zelda en un pálido lienzo, junto a la marca del adueñamiento en el brazo pecoso de Lilith.

-Yo, Zelda Phiona Spellman... 

Nada más comenzar, sintió la magia arder en sus venas, la luna le daba esa fuerza extra que necesitaba. A su alrededor, el aquelarre recitaba muy concentrado las oraciones a la triple diosa. Se sentía protegida. Y a la vez, nerviosa.

-... Romperé el lazo que une a Lilithū de Aradia conmigo.

De inmediato sintió como si le hubiesen drenado toda la sangre del cuerpo. Un mareo que le quitó el aliento. Al levantar la mirada vió a Lilith hacer una mueca de dolor. Su marca estaba al rojo vivo.

Zelda sostuvo la muñeca de Lilith, a lo que la reina hizo lo propio con la suya. Se observaron.

-Continúa... - siseó Lilith.

-...finalizando con el contrato que nos une - prosiguió Zelda, sin aliento casi.

Ambas marcas dolieron. Dolieron como si de dentro estuvieran machacando un puñal. Zelda se contuvo a pesar de tener los ojos vidriosos y observó de nuevo a Lilith, que parecía estar sufriendo lo mismo. A su alrededor, las brujas tenían expresión de preocupación pero nadie se animó a interrumpir las oraciones o frenar aquello. La magia circulaba fuera de ellas hacia Zelda, al punto que una de las estudiantes debió sentarse. Todas hicieron lo mismo, siguiendo el ritual sentadas en la hierba.

-... Yo, rompo este vínculo y te dejo libre. Sin repercusiones ni... Sin... 

-Por el infierno... - Lilith sentía que iba a perder el brazo, literal. -Detente...

-No. Rompo este vínculo y te dejo libre, sin repercusiones y sin venganzas, cumplo mi parte...

-Zelda... para - se asustó de pronto la reina, viendo la marca de bruja de la pelirroja sangrando. Su propia marca estaba igual.

-Libérate... - insistió con dureza.

-¡Podemos hacerlo otro día! - quiso salirse pero el agarre de la condenada Sacerdotisa era muy fuerte.

-¡No puedo deshacerlo si te pones en contra! - discutió Zelda, a pesar de estar al bord del colapso. Tozuda hasta el final.

-¡No lo quiero! ¿qué demonios insinúas? - se sobresaltó la reina como si Zelda hubiera dado en el blanco sin proponérselo.

-¡Entonces te dejo ir! Te dejo libre. -el viento se arremolinó a su alrededor, la magia drenándose, concentrada en aquel punto- Me deshago de esta marca ¡me deshago de este vínculo! ¡Por Hécate, que desaparezca ahora!

Nadie de los presentes vio nada más. Un fuerte resplandor envolvió a ambas mujeres y por unos segundos fue imposible verlas. 

Lilith fue quien abrió los ojos primero. Lo primero que notó fue que ya nadie la sostenía del brazo. Se sentía agotada como si hubiera caminado nuevamente el desierto luego de su expulsión del Edén. Esa misma sensación de vacío y angustia. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y se dió cuenta de algo.

Ya no estaba en el bosque. A su alrededor solo había oscuridad. Pero era extraño, podía ver su propio cuerpo. No estaba Zelda allí, ni el aquelarre. No había luna, ni sol. Se puso de pie a duras penas, mirando a su alrededor ¿Qué plano era este? ¿dónde estaba?

-Buenas noches - se escuchó de pronto una voz, femenina y de registro bajo.

Lilith se dió vuelta para encontrarse justo con una figura nueva. Podía ver claramente una mujer envuelta en una túnica blanca hasta los pies, su rostro oculto bajo una capucha de un azul eléctrico y solo podía ver desde allí un par de ojos blancos de grises pupilas, refulgiendo en la oscuridad.

-Quién... déjame adivinar -Lilith se cruzó de brazos -¿Hécate? La última vez elegías animales para comunicarte y, ciertamente, no secuestrabas a las personas a otro plano espiritual.

-Lilith, el falso dios no escatimó inteligencia al crearte y tampoco arrogancia. 

-De acuerdo, te escucho ¿Es porque no quieres que muera la Sacerdotisa? Intenté detenerla, sabes - dijo con impaciencia. Cada segundo metafórico en ese plano la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Ambas están muertas -las palabras de la triple diosa enmudecieron a la reina del infierno.

-... ¿qué?

-La magia que empleó Zelda para unirse contigo es de las más antiguas y arcaicas. No se puede deshacer en vida.

Las palabras llegaron a Lilith con la fuerza de un golpe en la cara. Se tambaleó un momento y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Así que esto era una unión forzada, no un simple contrato entre bruja y demonio. Lo sabía. La rabia llegó primero pero no sabía cómo focalizarla, luego la desesperación. Caminó unos pasos de lado a lado como un tigre enjaulado.

-¡Sabía que no iba a funcionar! ¡Malditos sean todos los Spellman! ¿Y a qué demonios vienes? ¿A darme el pésame? ¡Tu Sacerdotisa hizo esto, no yo! -morir de esta manera, tan estúpida. Era desquiciante.

-Evidentemente el dios falso tampoco escatimó temperamento... - fueron las quedas palabras de la triple diosa.

-¡Vas a decirme qué quieres de mí! No tengo tiempo ¡Estoy muerta!

-No aún. Llegué diez segundos antes de que culminara el ritual - la figura encapuchada soltó esas palabras con suma suavidad. 

Lilith se frenó en seco. Así que esto era. Una oportunidad. Sí, la tomaría. Ahora sabía dónde estaba. Hécate había intervenido ¿estaba acaso dentro de su propia cabeza? Los dioses eran tan irritantes y vagos. 

Es decir ¿diez segundos? No había necesidad de ser tan dramático y ponerle tanto suspenso. Lilith solo debía patear a la Sacerdotisa e impedir que avanzara con aquella estupidez. 

-Tienes tres opciones, Lilith - dijo la figura - Si ambas mueren, Zelda formará parte de la Naturaleza, es mía - indicó la deidad- Tú en cambio permanecerás en el infierno del cual nunca podrás salir. 

La reina sopesó esta opción. Era conveniente dejar a Zelda morir. Después de todo no tenía razones para salir del infierno. Pero ya estaba harta de las restricciones, quería ser libre de ir y venir a su soberano antojo. Y no iba a admitir que le picaba pensar en Zelda como "de alguien".

-Dejar este ritual pobremente realizado así como está, incompleto. Sujeta a las órdenes de la Sacerdotisa... No muy diferente a tu vida con el Ángel Caído - Lilith juró presentir una sonrisa burlona en aquel comentario.

Volver a estar en peligro, ella, su reino, todo. Era precario e inestable.

-O completar el ritual y unirte a la Sacerdotisa - dijo la deidad- de ese modo quedarán vinculadas de por vida, pero en completa libertad de acción. 

-¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de completar... esta estupidez? - la rapidez al sopesar está última opción la avergonzó pero maldición, necesitaba saber. 

Y con estas deidades antiguas, nunca se sabía. Siempre dejaban algo de letra chica sin responder.

-¿Efectos secundarios? - la diosa hizo una pausa - La unión es un ritual sagrado, destinado a fortalecer a ambas partes. Tendrán mejores resultados con la magia, estarán en mejor sintonía con su contraparte... 

-Ahórrame el cuento de hadas ¿está bien? Quiero saber cuáles son las complicaciones, lo oscuro, lo que ustedes las deidades mitológicas nunca dicen. -Lilith fue cortante en ese sentido. 

-No hay nada que temer en una unión. Sus almas estarán atadas en compromiso eterno. Y en libertad de acción como iguales. Hasta que una muera...

-Y qué...

-Sé termina el tiempo, Lilith. Debes regresar, con una decisión.

-Espera, qué pasa si una muere ¡No me estás diciendo todo! ¡Es lo que odio de ustedes los falsos dioses! - pero Lilith no pudo preguntar más.

Morir. Obedecer. Comprometerse. 

Mierda.

_____

Despertó cuando el resplandor estaba álgido todavía. Fue como salir de un trance. Y como estaba completamente habituada a esa clase de desorientación momentánea, se ubicó rápidamente en lo que ocurría.

-¡Zelda esto no va a funcionar! - gritó la reina.

-Lo sé - los ojos de la bruja estaban clavados en ella. 

Lilith vio miedo... Y tristeza. Acaso sabía... ¿Había hablado con la triple diosa? Imposible de saberlo. Pero con una mirada supo que la bruja sabía. Vio la palidez de su rostro, la gota de sangre resbalando bajo su nariz, los ojos vidriosos. 

-Entonces para - exigió Lilith, sosteniendo con sus dos manos las muñecas de la Sacerdotisa. 

La magia, el viento, la luz que las envolvía encegueciendolas. Era todo demasiado intenso. 

-No ¡Lo prometí!... Me deshago de este vínculo ¡Me...!

Bueno ¿Y que podía haber hecho? Lilith presionó su boca contra la de ella como si fuera el paso lógico a seguir. Se había dado cuenta de que Hécate la había situado justo antes de las palabras finales de la pelirroja. Entonces, no tenía que permitir que las dijera. Punto. 

No era porque... No es porque fuera satisfactorio besar a la muy idiota, o porque estaba aliviada de verla o porque le había conmovido que fuera a dar la vida por ella con tanta tozudez. 

-¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Tan pronto? - dijo Lilith separándose a escasos milímetros de la boca de la pelirroja -Exijo el pago de todos los favores, Zelda. Y recuerda que tú me trajiste a tu vida.

-¿De qué hablas? - dijo la Sacerdotisa, frunciendo el ceño y respirando con dificultad.

-Yo, Lilithū de Aradia... 

El cambio de aire fue brutal, dónde parecía que estaban por asfixiarse de repente había aire, mucho aire puro, Zelda se sintió ligera como una pluma y notó que el dolor de su brazo se calmaba. 

Lo que la hizo clavar la mirada en la reina del infierno, como si hubiera perdido la maldita cabeza. 

-...completo esta Unión al reclamar con mi marca...

Las últimas palabras, Zelda sintió que las decía en cámara lenta. Supo exactamente lo que Lilith iba a hacer y se sintió abrumada. Era demasiado, seguramente no iba a ser tan idiota de...

-No tienes por qué... -negó con la cabeza la Sacerdotisa, los ojos vidriosos al ver la boca de Lilith, ligeramente manchada con la sangre que momentos antes había discurrido por su propia nariz, moverse para decir su nombre.

-...A Zelda Phiona Spellman...

Todo oscureció de pronto para la Sacerdotisa de Hécate que cayó justo en los brazos de la reina del infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este cuento de hadas sangriento está en su final! Qué creen, las deidades mitológicas son tan tramposas Lilith las odia D:< (aunque Lucifer tampoco le jugó limpio) ¿Creen que es justo que Lilith haya completado el ritual? ¿O es muy egoísta? ¿O muy noble? ¿O qué?


	16. Esto es el final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Esa es tu solución, desaparecer... -dijo la bruja con incredulidad.
> 
> -¿Y qué demonios quieres? - preguntó de golpe, tensa y enfrentando la situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto llegamos al final. No es un gran final, pero es un cierre de historia. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)

Zelda por su parte, se había llevado el libro de la oficina de Lilith sin prestarle más atencion de lo debido, ofuscada por la conversación en la oficina. 

Había continuado ofuscada con todos sus quehaceres y se ocupó de coordinar a los estudiantes dentro y fuera de la academia. 

Sinceramente, fue una casualidad que, horas antes del ritual, decidiera abrir el tomo que se había llevado de la oficina. Estaba en la casa vistiendose y lo vió en su mesita de noche. Y como aún tenía tiempo de sobra decidió hojear algunas páginas.

No tenía trescientos años por nada, simplemente recordó que a veces los secretos se esconde a plena vista. Y ese fue el caso. El secreto de Lilith quedó expuesto cuando encontró la página marcada. 

O quizás la reina nunca se lo ocultó, simplemente le daba igual. Lo único que quería era cortar aquello.

Pero descubrir que lo suyo no era un adueñamiento sino un tipo de unión, hizo estragos en la conciencia de Zelda. 

Si ya se sentía mal por pensar en que había actuado igual que Faustus ahora la presión era el triple.

Es decir, al llegar al bosque estaba completamente segura de que daría hasta el alma por reparar aquel error colosal. No era ni de cerca como Sabrina, aceptaba las reglas y las condiciones de la magia sobretodo una tan ancestral y taboo. Y por ende, las consecuencias.

Lo que no esperó, ni en un millón de años, es que Lilith iba a echarse para atrás. 

Ni en sus mejores sueños ni en sus peores pesadillas. No lo hubiera imaginado nunca. 

Cuando perdió la conciencia, lo último que pensó era lo ridículo que era sentirse a salvo una vez más.

-...Hilda... - susurró al despertar.

Reconoció de inmediato el olor a sus sábanas, a su habitación. El colchón mullido recibía su peso y abrió los ojos de inmediato apenas pudo recobrar algo de conciencia.

Se sentó en la cama y de repente tenía un vaso de agua extendido hacia ella. Lo tomó y bebió y al alzar los ojos casi se atragantó al notar la fría y calculadora mirada de la reina del infierno.

-Por Cirse, pensé que eras Hilda... - dijo la Sacerdotisa dejando de golpe el vaso en su mesita de noche.

Al hacerlo descubrió su antebrazo con una marca dibujada. Frunció el ceño al examinarlo de cerca y notar el dibujo de una pequeña media luna negra con una cruz debajo.

-Sorpresa... -murmuró la morena, estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama. 

-No debiste hacerlo... -dijo Zelda llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Por qué no? Tu lo hiciste conmigo -respondió.

No se oía enfadada, ni molesta. Su tono era tranquilo. Pero cuando Zelda la observaba a los ojos, notaba una mirada penetrante y atenta, como un halcón, o un lobo. Era inquietante, pero no por sentirse en peligro sino por reconocer la magnitud de lo que un ser como aquel había echo. Era Lilith, la de los cuentos, la criatura mitológica, después de todo, y ahora en la cercanía y el silencio de la habitación, esa certeza pesaba en el pecho de Zelda.

-Creí que sólo querías terminar con todo esto. Estaba por lograrlo solo debiste dejarme... -insistió la bruja, intentando recuperar la firmeza en su voz.

-íbamos a morir, ambas -interrumpió la reina, recostando el peso en el respaldo de la silla y llevándose las manos al regazo entrelazando los dedos como si estuviera en reunión de trabajo.

-Eso no es lo que decía el libro. -sé molestó Zelda, creyendo por un momento que le estaba mintiendo.

-No puedo creer que realmente ibas a hacer algo tan estúpido como sacrificarte por borrar una marca... Ahora entiendo por qué Sabrina es tan temeraria -frunció el ceño la reina.

-He vivido trescientos años, mi trabajo con Sabrina está hecho, sé que Hilda cuidará bien de ella. Morir de esta manera o de cualquier otra ¿por qué no? - se encogió de hombros.

Sólo ahí, encontró incomodidad en el rostro de la reina. Zelda la vió removerse y desviar un momento la mirada, fue un segundo antes de volver a lucir estoica y fría como siempre, pero Zelda lo vió.

-Pues como te dije, no solamente tú estabas en peligro. Mi vida quedaría relegada únicamente al infierno y ya sabes, me gusta mi libertad. -resolvió en el aire la reina. 

-¿Y esto? -levantó sus antebrazos. La marca de Zelda en uno y la de Lilith en el otro -¿Esto te parece libertad? -alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Sí. Y viene con algunos beneficios. Sólo intenta no invocarme para nada y yo haré lo propio. No creo que tengamos que vernos la cara de nuevo. - se encogió de hombros la reina, aún con la mirada fija en Zelda.

-Eres ingenua si piensas que no tendrá ningún efecto adverso. Toda magia ancestral, sobretodo tan rudimentaria, tiene sus puntos flacos - recalcó Zelda, comenzando a enfadarse de a poco. 

A su modo de ver, Lilith parecía de piedra. Estaban unidas por una magia que ninguna conocía a la perfección, atadas de por vida. Para siempre. Si romper una mitad de esa unión casi le costaba la vida, romper el círculo completo simplemente las destruiría ¿Y se quedaba así sin más? ¿Cómo si fuera un trámite realizado con éxito?

-Cómo demonios puedes estar tan condenadamente tranquila -vocalizó su molestia, de un modo sutil como solo Zelda sabía (no) ser.

-Porque si leíste el libro, sabías que ibas a morir. Y accediste a hacerlo igual -dijo Lilith, esta vez bajando la mirada hasta las manos que llevaba en el regazo, inspeccionando sus anillos, en apariencia. 

-¿Y...?

-Confío... -eso hizo detener el aliento de Zelda e hizo tragar saliva a la reina -Confío en que no harás nada para perjudicarme. Sólo eso. Por eso... estoy tranquila. 

Zelda no supo que decir. Lilith no la miraba a los ojos, solo hacia abajo pero la bruja intuía que bajo esa fachada de dureza y frialdad había una mujer traicionada millones de veces, que había dado un paso extraordinario al 'confiar'.

¿Se había ganado a pulso este nivel de comodidad? Zelda estaba muda. Y lo estuvo unos segundos más hasta que sus neuronas decidieron funcionar. 

-En cambio yo no estoy segura de poder decir lo mismo -dijo Zelda con dureza -No puedo decir que confío en alguien que estuvo a mi alrededor sabiendo que era el día de mi muerte. No me lo advertiste directamente, incluso... estuviste en mi cama...

Zelda lanzó su verborragia hacia la reina plenamente consciente de lo que decía. Aún si se sentía apabullada por estar unida a nada más ni nada menos que Lilith de Aradia, su temperamento fue más fuerte que ella. 

-Y luego actuaste tan distante, y luego cercana de nuevo ¿que te costaba decírmelo? Tuve que enterarme por un libro. Ibas a dejarme morir hasta que supiste que iba a ocurrirte a ti también ¿Qué garantías tengo contigo? 

A todo esto la reina permanecía en silencio, observando hacia abajo y luego desviando la vista a un costado. Absorbiendo todo lo que Zelda le lanzaba y apenas haciendo algún gesto de dolor al oír sus acusaciones tan directas. Intentando mantener sus modos reposados, pero Zelda la veía mejor que nadie, veía su tensión. 

-Por lo que sé, me salvaste de la muerte para salvarte a ti misma. Y ahora creo que esto te beneficia más a ti que a mí. Tú confías. Yo no...

Lilith regresó la mirada hacia Zelda y la encontró con los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas muy a punto de caer. También con el ceño fruncido y un malhumor de los mil demonios. Quizás saber que se le avecinaba el huracán Spellman es que decidió reaccionar.

-No seas ridícula. Claro que sabía que podías morir. Sólo que no creí que fueras a por ello con tanta seguridad. No iba a dejar que seas la eterna mártir que dió su vida por la reina del infierno ¿Y quedar como una deudora? Que idiotez - Se puso de pie.

Y cuando Lilith comenzó a avanzar más hacia la puerta de salida un 'click' detuvo sus pasos. Claro que Zelda iba a cerrar la puerta con magia, claro que sí. La bruja vió a la reina rodar los ojos y girarse de nuevo hacia ella, brazos en jarra sobre la cintura. Observándola a través de pestañas gruesas, enmarcando ojos grises como el invierno.

Entonces Zelda se puso de pie, y no le importó el mareo inicial. 

Avanzó los pasos necesarios y todo lucía como una repetición de aquella tarde en la que Lilith había pedido refugio. Hasta chocar de frente con la reina del infierno donde podían contara hasta las pestañas.

-Siquiera por una vez, luego de casi morir, puedes ser completamente honesta y decirme ¿Qué demonios pretendes con todo esto? - la mirada de Zelda era firme, valiente y decidida. 

La reina se mordió el labio inferior, la tensión era palpable.

-Vivir, eso pretendo. Libremente. Eternamente. Y si para eso debo quedar atada a tí, sea -alzó la barbilla.

-Quizás prefiero morirme antes que compartir un vínculo con un ser tan esquivo y traicionero como tú.

-Creí habértelo advertido. Tú me trajiste a tu vida. Y ahora no hay vuelta atrás -respondió la reina - Ahora debo regresar al infierno y fingir que esto no existe digamos, lo más que se pueda... -Lilith fue firme, tocando el picaporte y encontrando difícil abrir la puerta.

Muy difícil, incluso tiró con fuerza pero encontró imposible abrirla.

Quería hacer una salida limpia y Zelda no colaboraba, observándola con una mirada sombría y severa, como si fuera un estudiante en castigo. Lilith no necesitaba este drama. 

-Esa es tu solución, desaparecer... -dijo la bruja con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres? - preguntó de golpe, tensa y enfrentando la situación.

Zelda la miró de arriba abajo y lentamente se apartó, se regresó a la cama y muy cómodamente se metió entre las sábanas de nuevo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos fijos de la reina del infierno en ella, como cuestionando su sanidad mental. 

-Un té, con dos de azúcar. Y unas galletas de almendra, miel y nueces -movió la muñeca en el aire y unos click sonaron en la puerta indicando que se levantaban los encantamientos.

Zelda contuvo la respiración, incluso se colocó sus anteojos de leer y abrió un libro arriba de su mesita de noche. Esperó, con todo el estoicismo del mundo y por unos segundos no oyó nada. 

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y se cerró con tal fuerza que las ventanas vibraron y el marco casi se sale de los pestillos. Cuando levantó la vista Lilith ya no estaba allí. Y con eso Zelda suspiró y dejó de lado su fachada de dureza. Se llevó una mano al pecho y miró hacia el techo, pidió fuerzas a Hécate, a quien estuviera escuchando. Iba a necesitar toda su paciencia y expertismo para lidiar con aquella criatura. 

Escaleras abajo Hilda y Sabrina tomaban el té. Conversaban amenamente hasta que un fuerte golpe escaleras arriba las hizo sobresaltar. Y de pronto la luz eléctrica parpadeó sufriendo baja tensión. 

De repente vieron a Lilith, reina empoderada, pasar a la cocina. Sabrina y Hilda se miraron pero ninguna quiso preguntar, es decir, no había nada peligroso aalvo la reina misma. Escucharon un sinfín de ruidos de platos, cristales chocando y tintineos poco claros. Entonces vieron salir a la morena con...

Una charola y un juego de té...

Las miradas se cruzaron, incómodas. Sabrina abrió la boca.

-Ni una palabra. - fue la advertencia de Lilith de Aradia, mientras subía las escaleras con ese aire de peligrosidad a pesar de estar subiendo un desayuno.

-¿Crees que estén bien? - preguntó Sabrina a Hilda.

-Creo que finalmente se hicieron amigas. Adoro los finales felices -sonrió la tía.

-¿Eso... es un final feliz?

Para Hilda, lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora solo queda "Conexión 2" para finalizar.
> 
> Posiblemente, si ustedes quieren, puede haber una continuación de atrapa a la reina con algunos capítulos sobre cómo será su vida después de toda esta locura xD quedó a su disposición.


End file.
